Recurrent Past
by HGMonkey017
Summary: COMPLETE. (7-26-04) The last of the Cliffhangers leave to go home. Sequel to NEWCOMER.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own Cole, nothing/no one else.  
  
I appreciate all of the reviews I got from NEWCOMER. Here is the start of the sequel, if it is not to your liking then let me know. Thanks to flamingteen for A LOT of help.  
  
It all started with those 3 words. 'Steve's coming home' that terrified me. I was in shock. So I spent the rest of my freedom of my summer break in my room. I didn't cry, feel bad, or anything. I was just in shock. I didn't realize the reality of it until I heard it"  
  
*****  
  
BAM!!  
  
"COLE! I'm home!" Steve screamed one day, after work. He had been home for a couple of weeks now. It was nearing the end of the summer break and I was to go back to Horizon in a couple weeks. It was a good thought. However, it was about to change. Steve busted into Cole's room, staggering. He had a beer can in his hand and he took another sip. In his other hand he had a 6 pack of beers with 4 missing.  
  
"Cummere, boy. I'm gunna getcha if yu dunt" He slurred all of his words. Cole scooted to the end of his bed and slid off. He, fast as lightning, slipped under his bed. It wasn't enough. Steve grabbed Cole from under the bed and hit him once in the stomach.  
  
Cole slipped from his grasps and grabbed his jacket and shot out the door. Steve tried to go after him but he stumbled and then passed out on the floor.  
  
*Horizon*  
  
Peter sat in his office looking at paperwork when he took a break and wondered how all of the kids were holding up at home. He was also wandering how Kat was doing at collage. Everyone went home, but Katie, Juliette and Ezra came back a little early. Peter wandered a little more about Cole because he was weaker than most of the others, so it wouldn't be hard to get into his old ways. He was interrupted by the lovely sound of his wife's voice. "Hey there mountain man" she said, "Oh, hey there, what's up?" he asked "Nothing I am just running into town for a few things." She replied "Okay, I am going to try to finish this paper work." He said with a sigh.  
  
*Streets*  
  
It had been a couple of hours since he got away from Steve. He was with his friends now; they were at their old hangout, an old abandoned store. Everyone was happy to see Cole again; they decided to celebrate like the old times. When the bottle of vodka reached Cole he thought about what Peter had said, "You are going to be faced with a lot of things that got you here in the first place, but you are stronger now and you have new tools. Don't be afraid to use them." By this time Cole was so confused, angry, and scared that he just shook the thought out of his head and took a huge drink of vodka. 2 minutes later he passed out on the ground. His so-called friends didn't care. Because when he woke up an hour later, they were all gone. The place was deserted and Cole had a massive hangover. He went over to the desk where they usually kept the drugs and beer was and he grabbed some of everything which was an ounce of marijuana, some cocaine, crystal meth, and acid. He also grabbed a razor and headed out the door. *Horizon* "Are you okay, Peter?" Sophie asked. "I just called Cole's house. His mom said when she got home..... Steve was passed out in the door of Cole's room... and Cole was gone" Peter finished.  
  
"You don't think--" Sophie started.  
  
"I think" Peter finished. It was right in front of their noses. They were both thinking the same things. 'where is he going' 'is he going to be okay' 'has he resorted to his old ways?' They didn't know. And that's what scared them. *On the streets* "Hey kid? Do you need a ride?" A muscular man asked Cole. Cole nodded and hopped in the front seat. After a while of talking and listening to the radio when the man asked, "Where are you headed?" "Just somewhere in Agnes" replied Cole "Oh, that's funny I am going to a school up there to visit my son, his name is David" the man said. A scared look came over Cole's face "what is the name of the school?" asked Cole worriedly "Mt. Horizon" the man replied. Cole had to quickly think of a plan. "Uh, I have to go to the bathroom. Can we stop at the next gas station?" Asked Cole "Sure I need to get a snack" replied the general. *Gas Station* Cole had hurried out of the bathroom to get into the car before the general did. He could see that he had left the keys in the ignition to the Pontiac Sunfire, he knew what he was about to do next was stupid, but he also knew that David would appreciate it. Cole quickly hoped into the drivers seat and started the car and put it into drive. General Ruxton heard this and ran out of the gas station yelling, "STOP! That is my car you're stealing!" he said as he chased the car out of the exit of the gas station. *Highway* As Cole got onto the highway he knew that the cops would be looking for the car so he had to get to Horizon. Being behind the wheel of a stolen car felt so good to do after not being able to do it for what felt like an eternity. After he had been driving for only 5 minutes he knew that he shouldn't but he couldn't resist the temptation, so he put his foot on the gas peddle and brought the car up to a hundred weaving in an out of cars. He finally started letting off the pedal when he saw the sign that said "Agnes- Next Exit" About ten minutes later Cole pulled up to the entrance of Mt. Horizon. "Here I go," he said with a sigh. He pulled up to the front lodge and before getting out he shot up some crystal meth right as Peter came running out of the building followed closely by Sophie, they got to the car just in time to see Cole pulling the needle out of his arm Peter yanked the door open and grabbed Cole by the arm and pulled him out, but before he said a word he gave Cole a hug to express how glad he was back and safe. Well that is the end of the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	2. You dont hit a girl

Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have had a huge case of writers block. Hope you enjoy. I will try to explain on things more. I really owe a lot of help on this chapter to Funkee Monkee and flamingteen. I couldn't have done this without them.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Cole.  
  
Peter had squeezed Cole so tightly that he dropped the needle. " What the hell is a matter with you?" Peter yelled. By now all of the Cliffhangers (except Kristen and Scott who were still at home) were now spectating on the confrontation between Cole, Peter, and Sophie. "Cole Taylor! Get in my office, now!" Peter exclaimed. Cole reluctantly followed. In his office, Peter tried to calm down while Cole slumped in his chair, he could tell that he was high and/or drunk. Sophie quietly shut the door. "Cole, what's wrong? Did something happen at your house?" she asked, more calm than Peter. "NO! Why doesn't everyone just fuck off? There's nothing wrong I was just stupid and I felt like a fix of my old 'pain killers', okay?" Cole yelled, trying to make them believe him. "You're right; it was stupid, and Cole we are both deeply disappointed that you went back to your old ways. But I know there's something bothering you." Peter insisted. Cole sighed in exasperation. "Peter can I just GO? I'm sick of people always bugging me. I knew coming back here was a huge mistake. I'm just going to go to bed." Cole mumbled as he stood up. "Cole-" Peter started but Sophie cut him off. "Go. Kristen is coming back today anyway and we need to check her in. But you need to write in your journal tonight and we expect you to start talking to us tomorrow," she said sternly. He just rolled his eyes, nodded, and got up.  
  
On his way to the boys' dorm he looked at the ground, he could feel everyone was staring at him. "Hey Cole, wait up." yelled a voice. "He turned around to see Shelby and Daisy running towards him. "Oh, great" he mumbled "Hey, I am glad you are back and all that other stuff" said Shelby "I was wondering did you manage to sneak any 'goods' past the 'wardens'" she said all in one breath "Wouldn't you like to know" he said with a smirk, then walked away "I see trouble in his future" said Daisy. As Cole continued towards the boy's dorm he came upon Kristen who was carrying what looked like a heavy bag. "Hey there stranger, how was your trip home?" she started off "I bet you had fun, you know seeing your brother and your mother?" she managed to get out before, it happened. "How could you say that?! What is your problem?!" Cole yelled angrily "What are you talking abou-" she replied right before Cole hit her.  
  
Well, sorry it has taken me so long to update, I had a huge case of writers block. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Gone without a trace

Here is chapter three. I hope you enjoy, I owe a lot of thanks to flamingteen and Funkee Monkee, check out their stories. If I don't get at least 4 reviews I wont continue this story.  
  
Cole watched in horror as Kristen tried to break her fall but ended on her back, staring at him in surprise. "Cole-" she started but he interrupted. "I-I-" he tried to say but started running to the boy's dorm mumbling something to himself over and over, Kristen could make it out as "I am turning into him"  
  
When he got to the dorm he knew that Kristen wasn't too far behind him so he went into the bathroom and locked the door. She pounded on the door. "Cole! Come out! It's okay, really!" She yelled. He didn't answer her. "Cole, I UNDERSTAND, would you please just come out?" she begged. While Kristen banged on the door Cole looked into the mirror, he hated his own reflection because it reminded him of his father. The tears that streamed down his face blurred the reflection more and more like Steve. Cole couldn't take it any longer do he threw his fist into the mirror which made it break. After the mirror was broken Cole went to the corner and fell to the ground, then started rocking back and forth mumbling "I am turning into him" over and over. Kristen ran through the door frantically, looking around for Cole. She saw that the bathroom door was closed and there was a light noise coming from it. Knowing that Ezra and Auggie were hanging with the others, she knew it was Cole so she ran to it. She pounded on the door, trying as hard as she could to get it open, but it was locked. She pounded on the door. "Cole! Come out! It's okay, really!" She yelled. He didn't answer her. "Cole, I UNDERSTAND, would you please just come out?" she begged. "GO AWAY!" He yelled. Kristen tried for a few more minutes then went to get Peter and Sophie.  
  
When Peter and Sophie heard what Kristen was telling them, they had mixed feelings of outrage and shock. "Please don't be too mad at him, he didn't mean to" said Kristen on the verge of tears. Peter didn't bother to listen to the rest of what Kristen was saying he ran to the boy's dorm. Peter entered the dorm and ran to the bathroom door he took out the master key and unlocked it. When he walked in he looked around and saw Cole in the corner and saw Cole rocking back and forth mumbling. Peter noticed the blood coming out of Cole's fist and then he saw the mirror. "Cole, I am here to help you." Peter started off "lets go to the nurses office and get your hand fixed" he added, but Cole's mumbling got louder and louder. When Peter put his hand on Cole to try to help him up, Cole just pulled away from him. Peter could see the pain and confusion that Cole was in so instead of trying to force him up, he just sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around him trying to comfort him.  
  
After about an hour Peter managed to calm Cole down. After Cole had managed to stop his tears Peter said, "Now, tell me exactly what happened?" After about an hour Cole had told Peter everything that had happened between him and Kristen. After he finished Peter said " You have to apologize to everyone, especially Kristen." said Peter sternly "Okay, can you gather everyone up for me while I go to the nurse?" asked Cole "Sure, bud" replied Peter "Thanks" Said Cole then gave Peter a hug then started to walk out when he turned around and said "I think I am ready to talk, after group" said Cole before walking out.  
  
  
  
Cole slowly walked into the lodge holding his freshly bandaged fist and finally faced the awaiting Cliffhangers. He walked slowly over to the middle of the group and stood stiff. Finally after about 3 minutes of nervous and confused stares Cole gave in. "I have done something really bad today. It was a really bad act and I will never do it again." Cole said. "Well...." Juliette asked, not thinking about how rude it sounded. "Shut up, Queenie!" Shelby snapped. Juliette realized what she said and became silent. Cole went on. "I hit a girl today. She was not only a girl, but also one of my friends. I hope you guys will forgive me... and Kristen too. If Peter will let me I am going to go to an anger management class so this doesn't get any worse. I also want to ask for your help, I am going to experience some bad side affects, because I chose to go back to my old habits and it will be like the first week I was here, so please don't kill me." Cole confessed. "Yo, muchaco we forgive you... but I'm not sure about Kristen. So how bout it kiddo?" Auggie asked looking around the room to find Kristen. She wasn't there. "Yo, where is the kid?" Cole stiffened more. "I-I- I don't know." He said. Peter's head jerked up as he heard this. At that time his walkie- talkie came in. "Come in. Peter come in. This is Curtis. "What is it, Curtis?" He asked impatiently, "Um... do you have a minute? I need to tell you something." He said.  
  
Well there is the end of chapter 3, hope you enjoy. 


	4. The Truth

Please review I like getting reviews. Thanks to flamingteen and Funkee Monkee.  
  
Yes Curtis, but make it fast. I have group with the Cliffhangers now." Peter responded  
  
"Well, it just so happens that I have one of your Cliffhangers with me right now. Found her walking in the forest about 15 miles from town. She got pretty far from campus, about 10 miles. Can you come and get her?" Curtis asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be right there." Peter said, got up and rushed out of the door.  
  
Later on when Peter got to the police station he rammed head first into the locked door causing a knot to form on top of his head. Suddenly, the door opened and out came Curtis with a grim look on his face.  
  
"We were bringing her over and she got away..." Curtis said a little embarrassed but mostly worried for the safety of Kristen.  
  
"Oh, man! How long ago was that?!" Peter asked, franticly.  
  
"Uh... about an hour."  
  
"So she's got an hour on us, huh... Well find her, unless she gets a ride from someone.  
  
"Hey kid." A man in a car asked.  
  
"Whaaat?!" Kristen asked, annoyed.  
  
"Do you want a ride?" He asked. Kristen was suspicious so she looked him over a bit. He was in a BMW and had an expensive tux on. He was smiling friendly and he was clean shaved. He looked like he could be the president.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Kristen said and slipped into the back seat of the car... not really trusting the man at all, even if he looked smart and eloquent.  
  
"I can't find her Peter!" Scott said, out of breath as he, Auggie, Juliette, and Shelby came rushing back.  
  
"Where are Ezra and Daisy?" Peter asked.  
  
"Right here, Master." Daisy said in her usual morbid tone.  
  
"Me too. " Ezra said right beside her.  
  
"What about me?" David asked. Peter smiled.  
  
"Check for David." He said, sighing.  
  
"Thanks man." David said, being sarcastically nice.  
  
"Okay. Now all were missing is... Cole." Peter searched the clearing in the woods for Cole. No sight of him.  
  
"I gotta find her, I gotta find her, I gotta find her, I gotta find her..." Cole was saying over and over again like a chant. He seemed to be running to the point of exhaustion. " My fault, My fault, My fault, My fault, My fault... Oh my gosh! Its all of my fault, I never told her I was sorry. " He said finally realizing why Kristen left for the first time. He then quickened his pace.  
  
Suddenly, as if a miracle happened, Cole reached the road in time to see a familiar BMW with a man driving and a familiar looking girl in the back seat speed off down the road.  
  
"It couldn't be Steve...." Cole said to himself. "No..."  
  
"So, what is your name?" Kristen asked from the back.  
  
"Call me Steven. " The man said.  
  
"Okay, Steven... uh.. I'm Kristen." Kristen said.  
  
"Hey, Kristen. Where are you headed no forget that question.... why is someone so young, like you, doing out on this road by yourself?" Steven asked.  
  
"Well, I sorta came from a school up the road and I had to uh.. get away kinda fast." Kristen said. Steven looked down at his watch.  
  
"It's pretty late to be at school." Steven said looking at the clock it was 7:30 pm.  
  
"Oh.. uh... I come from a boarding school." Kristen said.  
  
"Not Lawrence Hastings, I hope?" Steven asked.  
  
"No... another one." Kristen said.  
  
"Well, I presume you're not from the lock down school... so you must be from some other one that I don't know about. So are your parents in town?" Steven asked. Kristen thought for a second.  
  
"Uh.. yeah." She said and sat quietly for the next few minutes. "There's my stop." Kristen said pointing to a road. Steve didn't seem to notice a thing she just said. He was deep in thought.  
  
"I've got you now Cole..." Steve thought clutching a photo he had in his wallet of Cole and Kristen from Horizon. He suspected right... and if he had a say in it, Cole would be his, in the next few days... all to himself.  
  
Steve turned on the radio just in time for the local news. "If anyone has any information to the ware about to 13 year old Kristen Maddox please contact the Agnes Police Department. Kristen looked nervous after hearing the news bulletin. Steve had the window down and heard police sirens a ways behind him, so he pulled over the car, at this point Kristen was freaking out. Steve got out and went to the trunk and got something the Kristen couldn't see. When he shut the trunk Kristen heart jumped to her throat when she saw the rope and duck tape in Stevens's hands. He opened the door and Kristen kicked him in the side of the face and started screaming  
  
"Now why did you do that?" said Steve rubbing the side of his face. Then he grabbed her leg and pulled her out of the car and smacked her across the face and started tying her up. Once he tied her legs together and arms together he taped her mouth shut. Even though she was tied up she kept wiggling, which made it difficult for Steve to get her into the trunk. He finally managed to and once he shut the trunk and sped off.  
  
There is the end of chapter 4. In the next chapter I am going to try to involve the cliffhanger so this doesn't turn into an original story too much. Please review. 


	5. Alliance

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own anyone from Higher Ground  
  
Thanks to flamingteen for the help on this chapter, again.  
  
Get out!" Steve demanded again. Kristen of course being as dysfunctional as she was protested with all her might. Unfortunately being a 13 year old didn't help because Steve ripped her out of that trunk as illegally as ripping off a mattress tag. While Kristen was cursing all the way back Steve was getting fidgety.  
  
'When's she going to call?' He thought, franticly.  
  
After shoving Kristen in the closet closest to his bedroom he paced the floor several times. Cole sat down on the ground after fully realizing what had happened. No one had a bumper sticker, custom made by the way, like Steve on his car. 'He's my kid, I'll do what I want with 'em' is what it said. His stomach lurched as he thought of what he might do with Kristen. He could starve her, beat her, torture her, and even kill her in cold blood. He came to the conclusion that it was his fault; he should never have hit her.  
  
"COLE!" Some one yelled behind him. Cole thought it was Peter and was prepared to sprint off when he saw that it was Scott. Scott had a concerned, brotherly look on his face when he reached Cole.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked confused.  
  
"Kristen's been kidnapped. And before you say she just ran, I saw her get into a car with my father." Cole said but realized Scott knew little if anything about his father so he explained it. Scott's eyes went wide in terror with each passing sentence until finally he could take no more.  
  
"Stop... I don't want to hear anymore." He exclaimed, covering his ears. Cole stood up.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to hear anymore we need to get going." Cole said. Scott looked at Cole like he was crazy. "I'm not going back without her." He finished. Scott agreed finally after 15 minutes negotiating it and they started off.  
  
"Where do you guys think your going?" Some girl asked from behind Scott and Cole. They turned around expecting the worst but finding the best. Well in Scott's case. It was Shelby standing with her hands on her hips and making her eyebrow face. Scott smiled.  
  
"We were just coming back for you." He lied. Shelby smirked.  
  
"Riiiiight" She said as they resumed walking.  
  
Kristen, miraculously, managed to bite the tape off her mouth and she was screaming so loud her voice started going out.  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE, DAMN YOU!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "IF YOU DONT LET ME OUT ILL SCREAM SO LOUD THE AMISH WILL COME RUNNING!!!" Just then Steve busted in the door. "DO YOU WANT TO GET HURT? BECAUSE IF YOU DO YOU ARE REALLY PUSHING IT!" screamed Steve. Before he shut the door again he brought his hand up getting ready to give Kristen a preview of things to come, but the phone rang and Steve forgot all about Kristen shut the door and raced to the phone hoping it was the call he was expecting.  
  
*Earlier*  
  
Scott, Shelby, and Cole had reached Agnes and they were dead tired, but all that kept them going was the thought of rescuing Kristen. "Hey lets go into that gas station over there to take a rest and see if anyone has seen Kristen" said Shelby "Good idea babe" replied Scott as he gave her a kiss "Can we save this for later, right now we have to find Kristen" said Cole in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Ding Dong" was the sound that was made when the three of them walked into the gas station. They were all rushed towards the freezer in the back of the store and they didn't notice the lady standing at the cash register hiding behind her sunglasses. When they reached the drinks they remembered that neither of them had money "son of a mother" said Shelby. "Its ok Shell" said Cole opening the freezer "didn't you learn anything on the streets" said Cole looking around and then grabbed a Dr. Pepper and quickly stuck it into his coat pocket. "What are you doing, if we get caught we will get arrested" protested Scott "Then don't get caught cowboy" replied Shelby with a smirk also grabbing an affianced drink.  
  
They decided they would go up to the clerk to ask him if he had seen Kristen. When they walked up to the register right as the woman in the sunglasses hung up a cell phone. "Uh, excuse me sir," said Shelby. While Shelby was talking to the clerk Scott heard "hello there Scotty, did you miss me?" said the woman as she took off her glasses "Oh, no. You" said Scott in a whisper. Without another word he ran out of the gas station. "Scott!" Shelby yelled, "Stay here, I will go after him," said Cole as he took off out the door. Shelby couldn't understand what had happened until she heard a laugh coming from the woman next to her "What is so funny?" Shelby asked in an annoyed tone as she turned around "Oh, no" said Shelby before she turned around and headed out when she heard Elaine laugh even louder. This got Shelby really mad so before she went out she stood two feet away from Elaine and said in a cold tone "you, bitch!" said Shelby then she brought her fist up and it made contact with the side of Elaine's cheek. The blow to the face knocked her off balance, which gave Shelby enough time to run after Cole and Scott.  
  
Please review. Thanks. 


	6. Three more

Thanks to Funkee Monkee and flamingteen for sections of this chapter, again. Check out their stories.  
  
The cliffhangers sat sullenly in the den, grimly facing Sophie, minus Scott, Shelby and Cole. Peter was out with the police, and Sophie was so distraught that she didn't notice the three missing. "How is everyone?" She asked in a tired tone. "Angry!" "Pissed!" "Revengeful" "The tarot cards said something like this would happen."  
  
Sophie sighed as the answers shot out to her but soon stopped. "I know you guys aren't a hundred percent clued in on what's going on..." she started but Auggie interrupted. "Yea! Where's the kid??" and then a chorus of "Yeahs" followed. "But where's Scott, Shelby and Cole, too?" Juliette asked in a confused tone, looking around. Sophie looked around. "Have you guys seen them?" She asked. "No, they were all talking the last time I saw them." David said. "Did you see them wander off??" Sophie asked in a panicked voice. "I told you, the last time I saw them they were talking near the edge of the woods." David pointed out. Sophie had them all go search the campus to try to find them but when they came back no one had seen them.  
  
A blondish brownish haired kid walked slowly down the gravel road. "Bye, Katie!" Her mom yelled. Katie turned back and gave her mom a glare. "Yeah whatever." She said, cynically and started walking back down the gravel road. A minute later she came upon a sign. "Mount Horizon High School" She said to herself. Peter came walking down the gravel driveway to her. "And here is master himself" She said walking the rest of the way to him. "Hey, Katie!" Peter said. "Hey" Katie said sullenly. "What have I missed?" She asked. "Where's Cole? And Kristin? They said they would meet me here when I came back from my visit home." "Uh..." Peter said. "Did they leave to go home?" She asked. "Something like that. Come on we've got to go to the dorms. The Cliffhangers are waiting."  
  
*Later*  
  
"Hey, Juliette?" Katie asked. Juliette nodded. "Where are Shelby, Kristin and Cole... and Scott?" She asked. Juliette's eyes went sullen. "That's the problem. We don't know. They ran" Juliette explained. She watched as Katie's mouth dropped to the floor. "No way..." She said and stormed of to find Peter.  
  
*5 Minutes Later*  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!!!" She yelled. "Lying to me? What is that teaching me?!" Katie screamed running up to Peter. Peter knew exactly what she was talking about. "I didn't want to... uhh... worry you." He choked out. RIGHT! NOW I'm worried!" Katie yelled and stormed off back to the girl's dorms.  
  
*With Cole, Scott, and Shelby*  
  
Cole had caught up with Scott but couldn't convince him to stop so he tackled Scott to the ground. When Shelby finally caught up to the two she could see Scott was mumbling "Its her, oh no" over and over again. Cole had been confused on what about that lady had freaked Scott out. While Shelby tried to calm down Scott she said, " That is Scott's step-mother and they had some bad experiences." "Like what?" asked Cole eagerly "Just forget it and help me out" she said focusing back to Scott. "Don't hate me for this, babe" said Shelby right before she slapped Scott across the face to snap him out of it. "What the..." said Scott after Shelby's slap. Scott didn't seem to forget anything that had happened because the next words out of his mouth were "Why the hell is she here?" "I don't know, but we have to get going, No doubt someone has called the police." replied Shelby. After Cole and Shelby made sure Scott was okay they started walking again.  
  
"Will someone please fill me in here?" asked Cole trying to make conversation out of the silence. Shelby saw the uneasy look in Scott's eyes and she spoke up and said "Sorry, shrimp. You must be at least this tall to hear the story" as she held her hand a few inches over Cole's head. "Very funny" said Cole before he was interrupted by the sound of a car coming. As the BMW came closer it slowed down. The three started running but the car sped up and cut them off.  
  
"What the- Cole!!" Shelby exclaimed once they were behind a tree. It wasn't concealing them very well but it was good enough. "What are we doing?! We could have gotten a ride out of here" She said.  
  
"That was him. Steve. I'll bet that lady, Scott's stepmother, was working for him or with him or something." He said.  
  
"Oh, Man" Scott said, rocking back and forth. Cole was about to say something to comfort Scott but just as he was about to open his mouth a blow to the head knocked him out. Shelby screamed as a cloth with (the stuff that puts you to sleep) was put over her nose and mouth almost instantly knocking her out as well. Now there was Scott to deal with and he was up now seething and snarling at Steve.  
  
Scott was bigger but Steve had a tool. Scott had his hands and he was prepared to kill this man for knocking his Shelby out. Cole was on the ground his head bleeding, and that didn't help either.  
  
"I'm going to rip your heart out and feed it to you bastard!" Scott screamed and lunged at Steve. It would have knocked Steve down but he moved and Scott landed face first on the ground. The big piece of lumber Steve knocked Cole out with was brought down swiftly onto Scott. Before he knew it Scott's world was surrounded by darkness.  
  
Am I asking for a lot when I ask for some reviews? If not then please review. 


	7. Revealed

Disclaimer: I only own Cole.no one else.  
  
Thanks to everyone that helped me on this chapter and many others. You know who you are.  
  
Peter had called Sophie later that night when all the Cliffhangers were asleep. "Have you had any luck Peter?" asked Sophie eagerly "Nope, but we had reports of a disturbance earlier at a local gas station. We are headed there right now," replied Peter "Well I have to go do bed checks, so I will let you go. I love you," said Sophie "I love you too" Peter told her back then they hung up the phone.  
  
Later Cole awoke with a real bad pain in his head. He looked around and saw Scott and Shelby still unconscious across from him. "Pssst.Scott. Shelby" he whispered hoping not to get anyone else's attention. No use he tried to get up but his hands were tied. Cole instantly started thinking about how to escape, when all of a sudden the door swung open and revealed Steve. He threw down a face that Cole hadn't seen for what seemed like forever, it was Kristen. She had cuts and bruises on her face. "You son of a-" started Cole when Steve interrupted and said, "Now is that any way to treat your father?"  
  
Cole took another look at the pain that Kristen was in and he finally said, "what the hell do you want?" "Where is it!" Steve screamed, "Where's what! I don't have anything!" Cole yelled. "The damn tape you idiot!! Where is it?!" He screamed again. "I'll tell you if you let them go." Cole said. Steve smirked. "Right. Now I'm in charge. How bout. You tell or I am going to rip your friends arms off one by one until you do!" Steve yelled. "You wouldn't dare!" Cole said. "Try me, Cole, just try me!" Steve said. Now Cole was regretting ever picking up the phone.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ring Ring" The phone blasted early in the morning. "Dammit Steve pick it up!" Cole whispered. The ringing stopped eventually. "FINALY!" Cole heard down the hall from Steve. An idea popped into Cole's head. He snuck up and over to his phone. He picked it up. "Shhhhh!" Some woman said.  
  
"God, if the kid gets up I'll hit him till he goes down." Steve said. A laugh was heard from the woman.  
  
"Yeah, your lucky your kid is still there. I don't know if you know but I sent my Scotty to a special school. You know that school Isaac is at? The voice said revealing it to be Elaine. "Oh you sick woman. Shut up. Do you have everything ready?" Steve asked. "Yes. The bomb is set on your wife's car just like you asked. She should be gone by tomorrow and we can be together. " Elaine said. Cole grimaced. 'Who is Scott' he asked himself. Suddenly he heard a beep on the answering machine. The thing was out of tape and that only could mean... it taped the conversation! Cole immediately slammed the phone down and grabbed the tape. He snickered as he popped it into a tape player.  
  
The tape replayed to Cole as he heard the beginning of the conversation. That lady was going to kill his mother and brother... and him! Suddenly Steve ran in and screamed at Cole. "Give me the damn tape, boy!" He screamed, phone still in hand. Cole grabbed the tape and pretended to give it to him but he threw it out the window and jumped out the window too, burring the tape and running away.  
  
* End Flashback*  
  
He still had a scar on his back from the knife Steve used on him that time. He winced as Steve hit him again. Steve bent down to Cole's eye level and said "now, lets just make this easy on everyone, so why don't you tell me where the damn tape is." Cole spit in his face and said, "Go to hell." Right after that was said Cole had taken a direct hit in the ribs from Steve's foot. By now Scott and Shelby were awake and witnessing everything.  
  
Please review. 


	8. The Escape Attempt

Sorry it has taken me forever to update, it is just I have not been into the story as much. I was thinking about not continuing but 2 people talked me into giving it another try. If I don't get at least 4 reviews, this will be the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Cole.  
  
About and hour and a half later after Elaine and Steve left, Cole decided to try to talk to Kristen, Shelby and Scott quietly. "How are you three holding up?" Cole asked hoarsely. "Fine, but how are you holding up?" replied Kristen remembering the kick to the ribs that Cole had taken earlier "Don't worry about me I am used to it." Said Cole. "I will check on them," yelled Elaine coming down the hall. When the four heard her they all acted unconscious. She burst into the door to find all of them very still and their breathing was light. She walked up to Shelby, bent down and slapped her across the face. There was a little movement from Shelby, but Elaine believed they were unconscious. She left the room with out closing the door. They all waited to make sure that she was in another room before speaking again. "That bitch, I am gonna kick her-" Shelby started but she was interrupted by Steve's loud talking, he said "Here is the plan, I am going to get the whereabouts of that tape from Cole by torturing his little friend. After I get the tape, I will kill my shit of a son and his little friend and the other two are yours." After that was said, the two laughed an evil laugh. "What do you say we go out to dinner to celebrate?" asked Elaine. They must have agreed because the car engine was started and the wheels screeched away and the house was silent.  
  
"I am so sorry that I put you all in this position" Cole said as he bowed his head down. "Hey, don't talk say that it is not your fault" reassured Scott. Shelby and Kristen agreed. "Thanks, but we have to get out of here before they get back" said Kristen. "So does anyone have any ideas on how to get this tape off of us?" asked Shelby in a semi-sarcastic tone of voice. "I have an idea," said Cole " Well do you want to tell us" said Scott with a chuckle " Ok Shelby you wiggle over to Scott and extend your arms out so your hands are at Scott's mouth. Then Scott the only way to get out of here is for you to chew through the tape, got it?"  
  
Scott's mouth got tired so he switched off with Katie and when her mouth got tired she switched with Cole. Cole was finally able to break through the tape. After Shelby got everyone else's tape off the first thing to do was to call the police. Scott hung up the phone right as Steve and Elaine walked in. You could tell that Steve was drunk by the stench of alcohol on his breath. Elaine was right beside him and said, "How the hell did you little shits get loose?!?!?" After that was said Shelby and Kristen leaped towards Elaine while Scott and Cole leaped on Steve.  
  
I hoped you liked. Please review. 


	9. Saved

Elaine screeched as she felt two people pounce on her. "You little bitch!" she screamed as she tried to grabbed Kristen, who punched the side of her head. Being little helped as she ducked and Elaine grabbed at air. Shelby punched Elaine in the stomach and kicked her. Elaine started throwing punches and kicks every which way hoping that she would get the two girls off of her. She was lucky because she managed to kick Kristen off of her. After she did that, Shelby trapped Elaines arms and pinned her to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Scott and Cole were punching Steve, but Cole punched with fury and rage. "I hate you! I hope you fucking DIE!" Cole screamed at him, punching and kicking him as hard as he could. He kept on hitting and hitting, no matter how much the contact between his fist made with Steves face hurt. The sounds of police sirens came loud as the police cars came to a stop in the front of the cabin. Scott stood up as the police came bursting through the door, but Cole just kept on punching Steve.  
  
Peter and Curtis were the third ones to enter the cabin. Peter saw Shelby and Kristen who were still pinning down Elaine then he saw Cole who was throwing punches at Steve while Scott was standing in awe watching. Peter and Curtis ran over and Peter grabbed Cole but could not get him off of Steve so Curtis had to help. With the both of them they finally managed to get Cole off. Curtis made sure that Peter had Cole then he put cuffs on Steve.  
  
*Horizon*  
  
After Kristen, Shelby, Scott and Cole were all interviewed by the police they all piled into a car and Peter drove them back to Horizon where they were all greatly welcomed back and rushed to the infermory. The four of them weren't there for 5 minutes when Cole got up and walked out without saying a word, Scott and Shelby were to busy cuddling with each other to notice and Kristen was sleeping. When he got outside he walked past Ezra and Daisy who said "Hey!" but he did not reply. They new something was wrong. Peter saw him walking and first called out for him, but Cole didn't even turn around. So Peter ran to him and at first walked with him and he said "you know Cole, you are suspossed to be in the infermory." Cole still didn't reply. Peter could tell something was wrong so he stepped in front of Cole but Cole just pushed him out of the way.  
  
Cole still kept on walking towards the docks. Peter gave up trying so he just followed Cole. When Cole reached the docks he sat down at the very end on one of the benches facing the water. Peter sat down by him and said "I am here for you when you are ready." After a couple minutes of silence, a tear fell from Coles eye and he brought up his knees to his chest and started slowly to rock back and forth. Peter just put his hand on Coles shoulder giving him a reassuring feeling and they just sat there in silence. Peter thought "We are going to have a tough time dealing with this."  
  
Well there is that, I hoped you liked. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	10. The Explosion

Thanks to Funkee Monkee for some help on this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Cole.  
  
"Daddy!" The little boy yelled as he ran through the hallways of the house. His dad grabbed him and yelled in his face, almost making the kid collapse from his breath, "What have I told you about yelling in this house, BOY!?" He slapped the little boy, and then threw him down and kicked him.  
  
Cole wake up in a cold sweat, the nightmare running clearly in his mind. That had been one of the first times his dad had ever been really *mean* to him. He got out of bed and put on his shoes and put on a hooded sweatshirt over his wife beater then walked outside and looked around the campus. It was night and the campus was deserted, and Cole was cold. He blamed himself for what had happened to Scott, Shelby, and Kristen. He didn't want to go back to sleep so he decided to take a walk around campus. He came to the wood shed and searched for Shelby's stash of cigarettes. "Fuck!" he said to himself, "she must have re-hidden them." He added as he walked away.  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
All the Cliffhangers were sitting together talking all except Cole who was in the lodge just staring into the fire. Auggie came up behind him and said "hey, there muchaco. Nice to have you back. Peter and Sophie want you in the cafeteria." Cole didn't say a word he just got up and headed towards the cafeteria. When he got there Shelby, Scott and Kristen were there already talking with Peter and Sophie. Cole sat down next to Kristen. "So now that all four of you are here, Soph and I just want to ask you some questions." "But we already answered the questions the police asked us what more do you need?" whined Kristen " We just want to know if there is anything that has you shaken up about what happened?" replied Sophie " I am just glad to be back, I have been through worse things on the street." Shelby replied "now I have biology homework that is due in 10 minutes" she added then stood up "yeah, I am cool too" said Scott as he got up and followed Shelby.  
  
Just Kristen and Cole were left, "what about you two?" Sophie asked. "I hate him...I can't explain how much I HATE him. When I was punching him, it felt better than anything," Cole mumbled, almost incoherently. "Why do you hate him so much?" Peter asked, even though he knew, he just knew that when Cole got it out; it'd make him feel better. "All those years, and all the pain...Hitting him, felt like revenge for me." Cole explained. "Cole, I can't tell you to 'forgive and forget', but I do know that, if you write about and talk about how you're feeling, you will do better. How about you, Kristen?" "I can't believe I am about to say this, but I feel the same way.but about my step-dad. I can't believe my parents kicked me out of the house because they didn't want a little liar." She said with tears starting fall from her face. Kristen just stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. "Kristen! Wait!" Sophie yelled as she chased after her.  
  
"This is all my fault!" Cole yelled as he jumped up and knocked over the chair next to him out of frustration. Now Peter got up and ran after him when he got outside he saw Cole trying to pick a fight with David but luckily he got over there before anything major erupted. Peter grabbed Cole by the arm and pulled him over to the side "What the fuck do you want!?" Cole said angrily "What is your problem?" he said raising his arms in the air. Seeing this Cole instinctively threw a punch at Peters gut and it hit him directly in the gut. After Cole realized what he did he fell on his knees and screamed " Please, don't kick me! I didn't mean to hit you! Please don't!"  
  
There is another chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	11. Okay Again?

Hey everyone, I know it has been FOREVER since I updated this, If you think that I should continue, let me know.so that means you have to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the characters that you do not recognize.  
  
Peter felt like he was talking to two little kids. Cole was on the couch, rolled in a little ball, sleeping. He had apologized tons of times, and had tried to run but Peter stopped him.  
  
Kristen was the other 'little kid'. She stared at Cole like he was a stranger. Katie had tried to talk to the two, but Kristen had just kept quiet, and Cole had walked right past her.  
  
"Peter, when he wakes up, tell him it's okay. I'm not mad at him." Kristen said and got up and left but Peter walked toward her after he made sure that Cole was defiantly asleep.  
  
"Hey Kristen, hold up a sec." He said, "Yeah, what is it" she replied in an annoyed tone. "How would you like to help Cole cheer up and feel better?" he tempted her. " Okay, fill me in" she said " I want you and Cole to share your pasts with each other, if that is okay with both of you." Peter told her. Kristen looked a little weary. "Ok.let's just try it for one session and if you feel uncomfortable then we wont do it anymore." Peter told her. "Okay, I guess we can try it." Said Kristen, when do we start?" Kristen asked, "Tomorrow while the rest of the Cliffhangers are at the ropes tower."  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
The Cliffhangers were heading towards the rope tower and Cole followed, but stayed in the back. Sophie came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder; Cole flinched a little then turned around. "What do you want?" he mumbled, "Kristen is in the lodge and she wants to talk to you." Sophie replied "Fine" he said and headed towards the lodge while Sophie and the cliffhangers headed towards the rope course. When he got there, he found Kristen sitting in a chair, she looked nervous. He walked over to her and said, "You wanted to talk?" "Yeah, lets take a walk." She replied  
  
"Cole?" She started off. "What?" Replied Cole "It's okay, ya know. I'm not mad at you." "Yeah you are. You have a right to be." He answered. "No, I'm not. Really. But, I know what you're going through. With your dad." She explained. "How?" He demanded. "My dad...My step dad, I mean, did the same thing. And after he would, he'd make up stories for it. Then I told my mom. She kicked me out, Cole." She said with tears in her eyes. "Why?" He asked quietly. "She didn't want a little liar in her house. She thought I had already chased away my dad, even though he left because he had a girlfriend." She mumbled, stomping in a puddle of water and mud. "So I do know what you're going through. And I'm not mad at you." She said and ran off.  
  
He chased after her and tackled her so he could talk to her. " I had no idea how serious your past was." "So, what do you want do we do now?" She asked "Well, with as much as Peter and Sophie would hate this, I am just going to try to forget about it and talk about it as little as possible. If I am not wrong, I am sure that you don't want to bring it up that much either?" he told her "So then it is our little secret?" "Yeah" he said then winked.  
  
Shelby and Scott walked by to see Kristen and Cole on the ground laughing and talking on the ground. Shelby said, "Man, you two should really get a room or something." "Yeah, I mean Peter is real strict with this stuff." Scott said with a smirk because he knew how much Kristen hated being teased about her and Cole.  
  
The next thing that happened shocked everyone.  
  
I know it has been forever since I updated and I figured I would put this one up to see if I should write another chapter. So please review, good and bad if you choose. 


	12. A Different Fight

Thanks to all who reviewed please review again and let me know what you think.  
  
Kristen picked up a piece of mud off of the recently rained on ground and tossed it at Scott who moved out of the way right before it hit him, causing the mud to hit Shelby directly in the face. Scott's mouth dropped open. Everyone stopped moving until Cole burst out laughing then the others soon followed. Cole then chucked a piece of mud at Scott.  
  
Scott bent down and quickly picked up a piece of mud and tossed it at both Cole and Kristen, aiming at either but it hit Cole on the side of the face. Kristen picked up another piece of mud and threw it towards Scott, but he moved out of the way, and as if it were planned hit the piece of mud hit Auggie on the forehead. Juliette (who was walking with Auggie) said "Hey, what was that for?!" in an angry tone of voice "Oh just chill out Queenie" replied Shelby as she tossed a piece of mud directly at Juliette's face.  
  
After being hit with mud, Juliette and Auggie decided to get into the action, so the picked up a piece of mud each Auggie threw his at Shelby and hit her head on, but as he did this, Cole threw a piece of mud at Juliette which hit her in the face causing her to close her eyes as she threw her piece of mud which she accidentally hit Auggie! "Hey Jules, I thought we were on a team?" he said right before he scooped up a large piece of mud and squished it on top of her head.  
  
By this time David, Katherine, Ezra, Katie, and Daisy who were all sitting at a picnic table got up and ran over to their fellow Cliffhangers to see if everything was okay. When they arrived, to their surprise they were all bombarded with mud. Cole picked up a piece of mud in each of his hands and just threw them randomly, but luckily hit Katie right on her temple and cheek and the other chunk of mud hit David right on the mouth.  
  
Katie and Kristen both decided to grab two pieces of mud each and go after Cole. Cole got up and tried to run, but only got two steps then slipped and fell right back down to the ground. Kristen and Katie both dropped to their knees and started smearing the mud all over Cole's head and face. While Katie and Kristen got new mud, Cole managed to get a piece of mud in each hand and brought them up to Kristen's right cheek and Katie's left cheek. Each of the two girls let out a faint scream due to the surprise of the cold mud on their cheeks.  
  
At the same time, David and Ezra had a mud fight going on between them. David threw some mud, which hit Ezra in the mouth, then Ezra threw a piece of mud which hit David right on the cheek. The whole time David and Ezra were going at it, Daisy was just sitting there laughing dodging the occasional flying pieces of mud. She was doing fine until David and Ezra realized that she was laughing at them. Once they realized this, they each grabbed a piece of mud and threw it at Daisy, one piece hit her and got in her hair and the other piece hit her directly in the middle of her face.  
  
Juliette was wiping the mud off of her face when out of nowhere, apiece hit her right in the middle of her face. In awe, she wiped the mud out of her vision and looked around to see who could have thrown it when all of a sudden she came to a smirking Shelby. "You are so gonna get it!" Juliette said enthusiastically right as she picked up a big piece of mud and with full force threw it directly at Shelby, Shelby thought that it would miss her so she didn't move, but she was wrong and the mud hit her in her ear and got all in her hair. "It's on Queenie," said Shelby with a laugh then picked up a piece of mud and the fight between the two was on.  
  
Scott and Auggie were throwing globs of mud quicker than any of the others. Scott hit Auggie some mud in the chest, then Auggie hit Scott in the cheek then Scott nailed Auggie in the forehead with a glob of mud. At this point both of them were laughing while throwing mud. At one point both of them threw a piece of mud at the same time and Scott's hit Auggie in the ear and Auggie's hit Scott in mouth.  
  
The whole time this was happening, Katherine was standing back a safe distance watching this whole thing going on. When there seemed to be a pause, Katherine spoke up and said in a motherly tone "You all are crazy! I mean we have a History test in a half hour, and I know none of you have studied yet." While she was making this whole speech, Cole managed to get away from Kristen and Katie and snuck up behind her and out of nowhere slammed his hand full of mud down on top of her freshly brushed hair. At first everyone gasped, but when she pushed Cole away and bent down and came back up with a huge glob of mud and shoved it right in Cole's face everyone started laughing. Now all of the Cliffhangers were throwing mud at one person or another.  
  
Peter and Sophie came running out of the lodge to see what all the commotion was about. They were about to go up to the Cliffhangers but as Peter started to head over to them but Sophie stopped him and pointed out that for the first time in a long time Cole was laughing. Peter and Sophie stopped to look at them for a while, and then they went over trying to find an explanation. "Would anyone mind explaining what is going on here and who started it?" asked Peter at that moment, everyone pointed to a different person and talking at once.  
  
Peter and Sophie both knew that they weren't going to get a straight answer so Sophie finally spoke up and said "Alright! I want all of you to go get cleaned up and get to you classes.we will think of your punishment and tell you later." Everyone got up off the ground and went to the dorms. Peter and Sophie started to head back to the lodge, when all of a sudden two chunks of mud went flying threw the air and one hit Peter in the back of the head and the other hit Sophie in the back of the head. The two of them turned around in shock to see all of the Cliffhangers all running away laughing with every step.  
  
That is the end of another chapter.PLEASE review and tell me what you think. 


	13. Caught

I know it has been awhile.PLEASE review.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Cole.  
  
It was about 3:30 in the morning and Cole was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard a light taping at his window. He sat up and pulled back the curtain and was a little surprised to see Katie on the outside in the freezing night air. Cole opened his window and told her he would be out in a sec. He got on some sweatpants and put a sweatshirt over his wife beater.  
  
He walked outside and the first words out of Katie's mouth were "Hey, can we talk?" Cole was a little curious about what she wanted to talk to him about so he agreed. They started walking around campus and the first few minutes were silent and awkward.  
  
"So.what did you want to talk about?" Cole started off "I was just wondering where our relationship is at? Are you and Kristen a couple or what?" Cole was a little taken back by the question. He thought about his answer and responded by saying "Well, out of everyone here, I feel I am closest to you and Kristen. I feel that I share more with you two than anyone. That is why I consider you guys my best friends" hoping that was what she wanted to hear.  
  
Cole could hear the sound of Katie's teeth chattering, he glanced at her to see that she was also shivering quite a bit. He brought his hand up to her cheek and placed the back of his hand on her skin. "How about we take this into the lodge?" he asked after feeling the bitter coldness of her skin. She graciously accepted the offer and they headed towards the lodge.  
  
They came to the main door of the lodge and they both grabbed the door handle and tried to open it only to realize that it was locked. "Damn!" Cole said lightly "No need to worry" Katie told Cole as she pushed him out of the way. She took a hairpin from her brownish blonde hair and unraveled it. She stuck the pin into the lock and started to jiggle it around. "Can we hurry up? I am freezing my-" but he was interrupted by the "click" of the door being unlocked.  
  
Once they were inside Cole shut the door behind them to keep the brisk coldness of the nights air out. Katie and Cole wandered around the dark room trying to decipher the dark outlines of the objects. Katie turned her head to look around but then she heard a "thud" she turned back around to see Cole nowhere and the next thing she knew she felt a sharp pain in her shin and she was on her way down to the floor. She landed on her elbow and let out a yelp of pain. "Watch the fuckin table," he said in between laughs while he rubbed his shin. "Thanks for the warning.but you were a little late!" Katie replied with sarcasm while she also rubbed her shin.  
  
It took Cole and Katie about five minutes to find the couch. Once they did, they both flopped down on it. "So are we clear on the whole friendship slash relationship thing?" Cole asked. "Yeah we are" Katie told him. They both sat in silence for a few minutes when the silence was broken by Cole saying "We cannot fall asleep in here or we will be kicked out of here so fast so if you start to feel tired then just let me and we will head back." "Yeah, yeah. Anyways Kristen and I really got you today" she said with a chuckle. "Well I would have gotten you two if it hadn't been two on one" Cole said defensively.  
  
The two of them sat there for another hour just talking and laughing. They even forgot to tell one another when one of them got tired so Katie sprawled out on the couch and Cole had managed to sleep with his head and upper back on the ground but his legs were on top of Katie's. The two had fallen asleep right there in the lodge and didn't even think of the morning that was ahead.  
  
*Early the Next Morning*  
  
Sophie was going around campus and unlocking all classrooms and buildings before she went to wake the Cliffhanger girls. When she came to the lodge she found it weird that the door was already unlocked. She decided to take a look inside. Everything looked normal until she came across a site that shocked her. It was the site of Katie and Cole asleep on the couch.together!  
  
Please review.the more reviews I get the quicker the chapters will come. 


	14. Confrontation

Sorry it has been awhile. I tried a new writing style; hopefully it is easier to read. Let me know what you think. I am not sure if I am going to continue Split Up, because I didn't have the characters right and it needs a lot of work.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Cole so don't sue!  
  
Sophie's jaw dropped when she saw Cole and Katie on the couch asleep together. "What exactly do you think you two are doing!?!?"  
  
Sophie said in a very loud tone of voice, loud enough to wake Cole and Katie. When they heard Sophie's voice there eyes immeaditly. Katie pushed Cole's legs onto the floor. When his legs hit the floor he saw Sophie standing there with an angry stare on her face with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Uh.Sophie.hey there" Cole said with a faint grin while rubbing his sore neck.  
  
"This doesn't look to good does it?" said Katie finishing Cole's sentence.  
  
"You are absouloutly right! Come on, let's go talk to Peter." She replied in a very angry voice.  
  
Katie got off the floor and Cole got off of the floor, still rubbing his neck in pain. The whole time this was happening David who was awake looking for trouble witnessed the whole confrontation between Sophie, Katie, and Cole. He couldn't wait to tell everyone.  
  
*Peters Office*  
  
Peter was surprised to see Katie and Cole walking into his office this early in the morning, but then he saw Sophie and knew that this couldn't be good at all.  
  
"Cole, Katie. What do I owe this unexpected visit?" Peter said noticing Cole rubbing his neck.  
  
"It's nothing really. Sophie is just blowing this whole thing out of proportion." Replied Cole bitterly.  
  
Sophie not liking what she was hearing stepped in and told Peter what she had saw. Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing; he would have never expected this from either of them. After Sophie was done Peter sent Katie out in the hall with Sophie so she could talk one on one with each of them.  
  
"What exactly was going through your head when you and Katie were alone in the lodge?" Peter asked in an agitated voice while rubbing his temples.  
  
"Not what you're thinking right now!" Shot back Cole, his voice starting to rise.  
  
*Katie with Sophie*  
  
"That's freaking stupid! There is no way in hell I need to take a pregnancy test" screamed Katie. But before Sophie could say anything Katie added, "Because we didn't have sex!!"  
  
*Boys Dorm*  
  
All the guys were starting to get up wondering why Peter didn't wake them up already. David comes running through the door catching everyone's attention.  
  
"What has you all excited?" asked Scott.  
  
"Oh nothing.I just found out two people that slept together last night," replied David with a smirk.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face David.  
  
"Who was it?" they all said in unison.  
  
"Well geniuses look around at who is here and who is not" David replied sarcastically. Then as if it hit them all at once they said "Cole!"  
  
*Later that morning*  
  
A lot of the students were outside in the picnic table area. Some of them were studying and some were playing ball. All of the Cliffhangers were at the picnic tables. Shelby, Auggie, David and Juliette were sitting while Katherine, Scott, Daisy, Kristen and Ezra were all standing around the table.  
  
"So who did Cole sleep with?" asked Shelby.  
  
Everyone already knew that Cole had supposedly slept with someone, but David had not yet revealed who yet. David was just about to reveal who was caught with Cole. David was just about to reveal who when everyone turned their attention towards two yelling voices.  
  
"Just where do you think you are going? We are not done yet!!" yelled Peter at Cole who just kept on walking.  
  
"Well I am done! I mean you just wanting to believe what you want!! You don't even want to believe me!!!"  
  
Now, everyone that was in hearing range of the argument was now paying close attention. Cole could tell that people were looking at him, but he didn't care. He just wanted Peter and Sophie to believe him.  
  
"What do you want me to believe? You aren't exactly looking innocent!" Peter replied still angry and yelling.  
  
"I want you to believe that I didn't sleep with her!!!" he yelled back.  
  
Let me know what you think about that new writing style. Please review. 


	15. Uh oh

Once again, it has been FOREVER since I have updated. I apologize. To those who still read, PLEASE review. I am desperate for ideas.  
  
Cole knew that everyone must have been watching the fight between Peter and him. He couldn't take it anymore. He just took off running towards the woods.  
  
"COLE! STOP!!" yelled Peter.  
  
Cole didn't stop. Peter ran after him. Peter told a student to go get Roger.  
  
The Cliffhangers just watched in disbelief, they knew that they should try to stop Cole, but none of them seemed to be moving.  
  
Cole reached the edge of the woods and took a quick glimpse behind him to see how far Peter was behind him. Cole had maybe ten feet over Peter, but he knew that Peter was faster than him.  
  
When Cole was about a quarter of a mile into the woods, he felt the force of Peter's hands around his waist pulling him back.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!!!" Cole screamed, he had tears coming down his face and he didn't know why. Cole was putting up a good fight.  
  
Peter was having troubles controlling Cole, until Roger came up beside him and also put his arms around Cole. Cole kept fighting and pleading not to go back. Cole fought as Roger and Peter slowly managed to drag Cole back to Horizon.  
  
By the time the three of them had gotten back onto the ground of Horizon Cole had given up on fighting. The three emerged from the woods Peter and Roger were walking with a tight hold of Cole. They took him to Peter's office.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Roger shut the door to Peter's office and stood to block the door incase Cole jumped up out of the chair and tried to make a run for it.  
  
Peter took out Cole's file and sat down at his desk. He looked up at Cole and saw Cole hunched over with his hands in his face.  
  
"Cole, I am clueless to know what has gotten into you." Started Peter, "I want to think that it is the event that happened with your father, but I am not quite sure."  
  
"I am sorry," was all that Cole said.  
  
"I am glad you are but there will be serious consequences for this stunt," Peter emphasized "the next time I will be forced to throw you out of Horizon." "Yes sir." Said Cole looking down, "Can I go to stay in the infirmary tonight?"  
  
"Why? Are you hurt?" asked Peter.  
  
"No, I just can't face everyone. Not after they heard us arguing." Cole told him sounding ashamed.  
  
"Sure, you can stay there for tonight only." Peter told him sternly  
  
Cole walked out.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A couple of hours later, Sophie was headed towards Peter's office to tell him what she had gotten out of Katie and to see if what the Cliffhangers were talking about was really true. She got to the door and heard that he was on the phone with someone, so she decided to wait.  
  
"Are you sure you wont reconsider?" asked Peter to the person he was talking to. "This is not the best way to handle this situation. He is at a very point in his life right now." Peter added.  
  
Sophie had overheard all of this and was now worried that one of the students at Horizon was being sent home.  
  
Peter hung up the phone and acknowledged Sophie at the door and motioned for her to come in.  
  
"Is everything all right?" She asked in a nervous tone.  
  
"No," Peter started " I just got off the phone with Cole's mom." Before he could say anything else he was cut off.  
  
"What's up?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer to that question.  
  
"She feels that Cole is getting into too much trouble here at Horizon and feels he should be transferred to the Juvenile Detention Center down the road."  
  
After the words left Peter's mouth Sophie's heart sank. "No! He needs a lot of work still. There has to be another way." She pleaded on the verge of tears.  
  
"My hands are tied behind my back Soph." Peter told her. "I will try to convince Cole's mom to rethink her actions, but for now Cole has to go." He finished getting up.  
  
"I have to go tell Cole. I think you should tell the others." He told her.  
  
Sophie reluctantly agreed, and walked out.  
  
There is the end to another chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	16. Farewell

Here is another one. I hope you like it.  
  
Cole was about to drift off to sleep when he was awoke by Peter heading his way. Cole really couldn't handle anymore of Peter's lecturing right now. He turned away from Peter.  
  
"Uh, Cole." Peter said with a choked up voice.  
  
Cole could tell that something was wrong. He knew that what was going to be told to him was not going to be good. He rolled over.  
  
"Yeah. What is it?" Cole said acting tough and like he didn't care.  
  
"I got off the phone with your mom and I am afraid that I have some bad news," Peter started off "she feels that you are getting into too much trouble here and I hate to say that you need to go and pack your bags." He said trying to hold back the pain that he was holding in.  
  
"Am I going home?" asked Cole still acting tough.  
  
"No, you are going to have to go to the Juvenile Detention Center down the road." Peter told him.  
  
This information now got Cole's attention; he got out of the bed and stood up. He didn't even face Peter when he said "When?"  
  
"You are leaving in about two hours," replied Peter "Sophie took the Cliffhangers on a mini hike to tell them and to give you a chance to pack alone."  
  
Cole didn't respond he just headed to the boy's dorm.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Cole entered the dorm and made sure that no one was still in there, then he let his bottled up emotions go wild. He started to cry and he cursed aloud. He knocked his chair and desk over.  
  
It took Cole about 45 minutes to bring himself to pack. The actual packing took about thirty minutes. When he was done he grabbed both of his bags, took one last look at the dorm then headed towards Peter's office.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Sophie, can we stop now?" whined Juliet.  
  
"Yeah," Shelby added, "why did we take this 'walk through the woods' anyway?" she added.  
  
"Um guys I am afraid I have some very bad news." Sophie said.  
  
This got everyone's attention. Everyone knew that it was probably about Cole and Katie who both were still at Horizon. The Cliffhangers didn't know what it was though.  
  
"I don't know a good way to say this so I am just going to come out and say it," Sophie started "Cole is leaving Horizon and he is going to be going to the Juvenile Center down the road." She finished waiting for the responses from the Cliffhangers.  
  
Everyone sighed; they did not expect it to be this bad of news.  
  
'When?' 'Is he coming back?' 'Why?' Those were all the questions that everyone spit out at once.  
  
"His mother thought it would be better for him. Peter is trying to convince her otherwise, but for now he has to go." She told them hoping to answer their questions good enough.  
  
"When is he leaving?" asked Scott.  
  
"In about 45 minutes, so we need to hurry back so you can all say goodbyes." She told them.  
  
Nobody needed to be told twice, they all started heading back to Horizon at a quick pace.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Cole entered Peter's office and saw another man there.  
  
"Cole, this is Jack Harper, he will be escorting you to the Detention Center." Peter told him. "He has allowed us to wait until the Cliffhangers get back so you can say goodbye."  
  
"I want to leave now. It is too hard for me to say goodbye." Cole said solemnly.  
  
"Are you sure? I really think everyone wants to say goodbye and-" Peter started but was cut off my Cole.  
  
"I said no, okay! I cant do it!" Cole said angrily, and then he started to walk outside to the van that was going to the Detention Center.  
  
Jack Harper quickly went after Cole; he caught up with his as Cole reached outside. Jack stopped Cole so he could put handcuffs and ankle cuffs on Cole.  
  
Jack Harper took Cole's bags and said goodbye to Peter. Cole climbed into the van carefully.  
  
Peter came up to the van door while Jack was putting Cole's bags in the back and told Cole "I am going to try my hardest to convince your mom to reconsider her decision. I will also tell everyone why you didn't say goodbye."  
  
"I am sorry for being so bad. I will call you when I get a chance. Tell everyone I am sorry." Cole told Peter.  
  
"Don't apologize Cole, you have not been that bad. I will be waiting for your call." Peter said with a sad tone of voice.  
  
Jack shut the doors and said his final goodbye to Peter then drove off. Just as Jack was pulling away, the Cliffhangers along with Katie came up in front of Peter and signaled the van to stop, but it didn't.  
  
Shelby went into Scott's arms, and started a light sob. Juliet did the same with Auggie. Katie fell to the ground crying. Kristen And Daisy hugged each other looking for comfort, Ezra closed his eyes to fight back the tears, and Katherine looked down and silently cried to herself.  
  
Sophie turned away also, because she couldn't bare the sight.  
  
Hope you enjoyed. Please review. 


	17. The Plan

I am going to work on tying up all the loose ends I have so it will all make sense. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
That night group was very emotional; everyone went over how they felt. The answer was pretty much the same "bad." Kristen couldn't take this group any longer, she couldn't take the memories that everyone had about Cole, and it was just too hard. She got up and ran out. Peter guessed that everyone wasn't in the mood for group tonight, so he let it out early.  
  
"I want everyone to write in their journals about why they are feeling the way they are. I know you might not want to but I think it will help." He told them as they were all leaving.  
  
As Katie came outside she felt an arm pull her aside, it was Kristen. She motioned Katie to be quiet and to follow her. When they got about a quarter of a mile into the woods, Katie finally wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"Where are you taking me Kristen? I am not in the mood for a midnight hike." Katie said in an annoyed tone.  
  
Shhh!" Kristen snapped.  
  
Katie was quiet for a moment then turned abruptly and glared at Kristen and said. "Tell me! If this is another one of your crazy-"  
  
She stopped when she saw Kristen smile sweetly. "Ya know you need to learn how to trust a good friend!"  
  
Katie glared again. "Okay, okay! Cole's mom was an idiot. We need to get him out of there," Kristen said stubbornly.  
  
"Okay, mighty Kristen, and how do you suppose we do this? Do you think Peter won't notice two kids that looks just a wee bit like us walking down the highway?!"  
  
"I have a plan, alright? Just trust me." Kristen told her.  
  
"Alright, you have my attention." Katie responded hoping that this would not get the two of them shuns for the rest of their time at Horizon.  
  
"If I have this planned out right, we take the woods along the road until we get to the main road we have to take to get to the place where Cole is, if we are lucky, we should get there about daylight and we can get a chance to see Cole." Kristen explained.  
  
"That sounds good and all but what about us actually getting Cole out?" Katie asked.  
  
"Well, I figured you could use your very nice pick pocketing skills that you picked up when you and I were on the streets, and get the keys from the guards." Kristen told her, "then we give the keys to Cole and he does the rest."  
  
"This could actually work." Katie said acting like that was the first smart thing Kristen had ever thought of.  
  
The two of them headed through the woods on their journey.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kat was getting ready for bed when she noticed that Katie and Kristen were missing.  
  
"Hey where are Katie and Kristen?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, they are probably just down by the docks talking about the way they feel, I mean they were the closest to Cole than anyone." Shelby told her, "nothing to be worried about."  
  
"I am going to go tell Peter just to be safe." Kat told them.  
  
Kat put on her shoes and headed towards the office to see if Peter was still there.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Katie and Kristen had gotten a fairly good distance, when Katie started to have second thoughts.  
  
"Kristen, what if this doesn't work? What if he gets caught breaking out and gets in worse trouble than he already is?" Katie asked, only thinking of the worse case scenarios.  
  
"Katie, you can go back if you want, but I really like Cole as a.friend, and I am not going to let him stay in that place." Kristen angrily replied.  
  
"Your right." Katie agreed.  
  
The two were just about to make it towards the main road they needed to be on when they heard the drone of a car or truck coming there way.  
  
"Let's try to get a ride." Katie suggested as she made her way out to the road.  
  
"NO! Get back here!" Kristen said as she pulled Katie back.  
  
"What are you doing? My feet are tired and I could use a ride." Protested Katie.  
  
"Think about it," Kristen said as the sound got louder, "someone has already reported us missing to Peter and he is now probably out looking for us. We can't take any chances."  
  
Katie thought about what Kristen had said and thought it made perfect sense, so she dropped down beside Kristen just as a pair of headlights made their way around the bend and into view.  
  
The truck slowed down as it neared the area where the two girls were. It was starting to get light, but barely. Katie could hardly make out the distinctive color of Peter's old and beat up truck. She held her breath as the car was across from them on the road. Peter had a flashlight shining into the dark woods. As if it were luck the flashlight missed Kristen's foot by about five inches.  
  
When the truck continued it's was down the road, the two girls let out a big sigh of relief. The two got up and continued to make their way to Cole. In about another 45 minutes, the two finally made it to the Detention Center. They checked each other over to see if they hadn't looked too much like two girls who walked through the woods all night.  
  
Once inside, the man at the front desk gave the two an odd look before asking what he could do for them.  
  
"We are here to see our brother." Kristen lied to the man.  
  
"What's his name?" asked the man who still didn't quite believe the two.  
  
"Cole Taylor" Katie responded firmly.  
  
"Follow me," the guard told them in an annoyed voice.  
  
Katie and Kristen waited in a room where other 'inmates' were talking with their visitors. The two sat down at a table with three chairs. When the guard left, Kristen asked Katie if she got the keys from the guard.  
  
"Sure did," Katie replied dangling the keys in front of her face.  
  
"Great" Kristen said trying not to be too conspicuous.  
  
Cole walked into the room and was expecting to see either Peter of Sophie, but to his surprise, Kristen and Katie were sitting there. As soon as he got to the table both of the girls stood up and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Hey there you two. How are you? Is Peter of Sophie here, I need to talk to them." Cole told them.  
  
"We are good, and Peter and Sophie don't exactly know we are here." Katie informed him, trying to make a small joke out of it.  
  
"Shit," Cole said in an angry voice, "don't tell me you two ran away and walked all the way here." "Okay, then we wont. Listen for a sec will ya? We have a plan." Kristen told him, annoyed that he was getting on their case for coming all the way up here to rescue him.  
  
"Here," Katie told him as she conspicuously slid the keys towards Cole, "Katie and I will be waiting outside tonight, hopefully we will see you there."  
  
Cole was speechless, he couldn't believe that Kristen and Katie had wanted Cole to break out, the reason he was in here is because of stupid stunts like the one they were suggesting him to do tonight.  
  
"I am flattered by the gesture, but I can't do this. I am trying to get out of here the right way, not this way." Cole told them.  
  
"Come on Cole, we will all three go away together," pleaded Kristen.  
  
"I will think about it," Cole told them as he stood up, "if I am not out there by one thirty then leave without me, got it?"  
  
"Fine, but we will be waiting around the woods until then." Katie told him as they also got up.  
  
The three said their goodbyes and all left. Katie and Kristen went into hiding in the woods, and Cole went back to his cell, but on the way he stopped at the phone to make a call.  
  
The phone was ringing, on about the forth ring, a teenage girl answered. "Hello, Mt. Horizon School, how can I help you?"  
  
"I need to talk to either Peter Scarbrow or Sophie Becker." Cole told her.  
  
"Just one moment please." The girl told him.  
  
A few minutes later, Peter answered the phone, "Peter Scarbrow," he said.  
  
"Hey Peter, it's me, Cole." Cole said as he spoke into the phone while taking a look around him.  
  
"Cole, how are you doing?" Peter asked more alert now.  
  
"I am fine, I just thought you would like to know two particular girls are hanging around the woods that are around here." Cole told him.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, Sophie and I will be up there right away to get them," Peter told Cole, "oh, I talked to your mom."  
  
"I cant talk much longer, my time is up," Cole informed him "but, I was hoping when you come to get Katie and Kristen you can come and talk to me."  
  
"Sure." Peter told Cole in a reassuring voice.  
  
The two said their goodbyes, and Cole went back to his cell wondering if he had done the right thing.  
  
Please review. 


	18. The Meeting

Please review.  
  
A couple of hours later, Cole was gotten out of his cell by the guard. This time when he was told that he had a visitor, he was excited. He was pretty sure that it was either Peter of Sophie, he didn't care which, but he needed to talk to one of them. Once again he walked into the visitors area to see Peter sitting at a table. He walked over and sat down.  
  
"Did you find Kristen and Katie?" Cole asked first of all, for he was worried that they hated him for ratting them out. He then remembered that if he didn't tell Peter, they could have been hurt.  
  
"Yes we did, thank you for telling us, but what happened to your eye?" Peter asked pointing to the new bruise forming around Cole's left eye.  
  
"Oh you know me, I am a fighter." Cole replied with a chuckle hoping to lighten the mood.  
  
"This is not the type of thing that is funny," Peter told him, "do you want to talk about what's on your mind?"  
  
"I feel like I am an orphan to some extent." Cole started out.  
  
"Why? You still have a mother." Peter told him in shock that Cole would even say something like that.  
  
"Oh yeah," Cole said "I have an father, who is in prison, but still manages to frighten me, and my wonderful mother who decided to send me here where stupid shit like this happens." Cole said in an angry voice that was starting to get louder as he pointed to his left eye.  
  
"Cole-" Peter started.  
  
"I can't take it Peter! I want to come back to Horizon. I promise I will be good, I'll start talking to." Cole pleaded.  
  
"Cole, I am still trying to talk your mom into letting you come back," Peter told Cole who was on the verge of tears, "believe me, I am trying everything I can."  
  
"Yeah right Peter! I know if you wanted to get me out of here you would!" Cole now screamed and now had tears coming down his face. He drew the attention of the two guards who were monitoring the visitations.  
  
The two guards ran over and restrained Cole who was now screaming and throwing his arms around. Cole was drug out and that was the end of the visit with Peter.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
When Peter returned, he decided to deal with Katie and Kristen first. The two of them were waiting in his office when he returned.  
  
"That was a very stupid stunt you two pulled," Peter told the two of them, "You two could have gotten seriously injured."  
  
"But Peter, we were only trying to help Cole." Katie protested.  
  
"That is no area for you to help out with. This is between Cole and his mom." Peter strictly told them.  
  
"What is our punishment?" Kristen asked nervously.  
  
"Wood and kitchens for three weeks, and silent treatment for two weeks." Peter told them.  
  
Their jaws dropped. The two were heading out of Peter's office to get ready to go to the kitchen when, they were stopped by Peter. "The next time you two pull something like this, it will be up to your parents if you stay or not." He told the two hoping that they would not run for any reason again.  
  
As Kristen and Katie walked out of Peter's office, Sophie was coming in. She noticed that Peter had his head in his hands. Something bad had happened. She took a seat across from him.  
  
"What happened there today?" Sophie asked hoping that talking would make Peter feel better.  
  
"Cole and I were talking and he said something right before he was taken back to his cell that stuck with me." Peter told her as he reached for Cole's file.  
  
"What was it?" Sophie asked curiously.  
  
"He told me that 'If I really wanted him out of there, he would be out already'." He informed her.  
  
"Oh Peter, just imagine what's going on inside of him," Sophie started trying to comfort him, "he didn't mean that. He knows that you want to get him out and you are trying really hard to do so."  
  
"That may be so, but I am going to prove that I want him out of there." He replied as he started dialing Cole's home.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
That night as Cole lied in his bunk he thought about the terrible thing he had said to Peter. He felt real bad. Right now, Peter was only one who was working on getting out of here. Peter was now the only 'father figure' he had. Cole agreed that he would call tomorrow and apologize, that is if Peter would even speak to him.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think. 


	19. Back

Please review and let me know what you think.  
  
The next day Cole was hoping that he would be one of the first ones to be able to use the phone. He really wanted to make things right with Peter. He dialed the number for Horizon and got another student who answered, "Mt. Horizon School, can I help you?"  
  
"Uh, Peter Scarbrow please. It's important." Cole told her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Peter isn't here right now. Can I take a message?" She asked him.  
  
"Nah, thanks anyway." Cole told her then hung up.  
  
'Just great! My one phone call is used up and it was a total waste!' Cole thought to himself. He walked back to his cell to wait until yard time when he could go out for some exercise.  
  
About two hours later Cole was awoken by the P.A. system announcing that it was time to go out to the yard. The cells opened and everyone walked out to the yard. Cole was out in the yard for about 10 minutes when he decided to lift some weights to relieve some stress. Cole was doing well when a guard came up to him and told him he had a visitor.  
  
'Who could it be? Kristen and Katie are probably under strict watch and I doubt Peter would come and see me after yesterday.' Cole thought to himself.  
  
Once again, he walked in to the visitor's area. He was wiping the sweat off of his forehead so he couldn't see who came to see him right away. He brought the towel down and to his surprise he saw Peter. He walked over and sat down.  
  
"I didn't expect you to come back to see me." Cole said gruffly.  
  
"Yeah, well I guess you were wrong about me," Peter told him, "So, how have you been? Have you been having more of those nightmares about your father?"  
  
"No, I am learning to only sleep about two hours at a time." Cole told him shifting in his chair.  
  
"Why?" Peter asked suspiciously.  
  
"Doesn't matter. So, do you have any news?" Cole asked hoping that he did have good news.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I finally convinced your mom to let you return to Horizon." Peter told him with a smile.  
  
"Great." Cole said looking down at the ground fidgeting with his hands.  
  
"I thought that you would be a little more enthusiastic about this." Peter asked him surprisingly. "It's just that I don't know if I can handle everyone's judgment and their 'looks'" Cole told him sounding embarrassed.  
  
"Cole, everyone really misses you," Peter told Cole sympathetically, "I don't think that you will be getting as many 'looks' as you think."  
  
"Fine," Cole said solemnly, "when can I leave?"  
  
"Well you can leave now if you would like," Peter told him "All of your stuff is in the truck."  
  
"Okay, let's go." Cole said as he stood up.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The drive back to Horizon was awkward, Cole still felt badly about how he had blown up at Peter the other day.  
  
"Oh, I have some good news for you," Peter started, getting Cole's attention, "I am starting a mini-support group for those at Horizon have been abused."  
  
"That is good." Cole said. He grew excited on the inside when he saw the entrance sign to Horizon. His excitement soon faded when he realized what he was wearing. He still had on the Detention Center uniform.  
  
Peter parked the truck in front of the administration building; to Cole's surprise all of the Cliffhangers, minus Katie and Kristen who were serving their punishment, were all waiting for him.  
  
"Come on and lets get you checked in." Peter said as he started to get out of the truck and stopped when he saw that Cole wasn't following him. "What's wrong?" Peter asked knowing something was wrong.  
  
"Look what I am wearing, it's bad enough that everyone knew I went to this place," Cole started pointing to the Detention center name on his uniform, "now everyone has to see me with it on when I return."  
  
"I bet you will be surprised by everyone's reactions, with or without what you are wearing." Peter told Cole.  
  
Cole stepped out of the truck and started walking towards his fellow Cliffhangers. Juliet squealed and gave Cole a big hug. "I am SO happy you are back!" She told him ecstatically.  
  
"I missed you too Jules." Cole told returning the hug.  
  
He came to Auggie next and he and Cole pounded fists and Auggie told him pointing to the bruise around his eye, "I guess I need to teach you to fight better."  
  
Cole chuckled and told him "I would like that."  
  
Scott and Shelby greeted Cole together "Nice to have you back," Shelby said to Cole, without a hug, she knew that Cole knew how much she had missed him.  
  
"Say goodbye next time you decide to leave like that," Scott told him with a handshake, "sorry, but we have to go, we have kitchens."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What a surprise." Cole told them as he headed off.  
  
"Welcome back to our so called humble abode." Daisy told him with a small hug.  
  
"I know what you mean." Cole told Daisy picking up on the 'Horizon joke' she made. Ezra waved a hello as Daisy pulled him off.  
  
Katherine came up to him and gave him a firm hug, "It truly is good to have you back." She told him.  
  
"Thanks Kat, it is good to be back." He told her with a smile.  
  
After his welcomes were exchanged, Cole followed Peter into the building. Cole sat down across from Peter in his office.  
  
"There is no need for me to check your bags, because they were in a storage locker at the detention center, so I will let you take them back to the dorm so you can get changed." Peter told him.  
  
"Thanks, any new 'newbies' I need to be aware of?" Cole asked with a little sense of humor.  
  
"Nope," Peter responded with a laugh, he was glad to have Cole laughing again "your bunk is still yours."  
  
"Great." Cole said as he headed out.  
  
"Be ready in a half an hour for the abuse support group in the lodge." Peter called out.  
  
Cole waved his hand with acknowledgement and continued to head to the dorm.  
  
Please review. 


	20. MiniGroup

Please review and let me know what you think.  
  
Cole came into the lodge to find Kristen, Shelby, and Scott sitting around Peter. Cole walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. He wondered if Kristen and Katie were still mad at him for telling Peter where they were.  
  
"We are just getting ready to start." Peter told Cole as he sat down, "first of all, I just want to tell you that this is a support group for all who have been abused."  
  
Everyone wasn't real comfortable being there; they would rather be doing other things.  
  
"First of all lets go around and state how you were abused and by who. Kristen why don't you start." Peter told them.  
  
Kristen didn't like going first, she was a little hesitant but finally said, "Uh, I was abused by my step-dad. He beat me."  
  
"Scott?" Peter urged him.  
  
"I was abused by step-mom. She molested me." Scott told the group, still a little ashamed.  
  
"Okay, now you Shel." Peter told her.  
  
"I was abused by my father, he also molested me." Shelby said as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Okay, now you Cole." Peter told him.  
  
"I was also abused by my father, he also beat me." Cole said looking at the ground.  
  
"Don't worry guys, you have no reason to be embarrassed." Peter said, before he could say anything else he was cut off.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You aren't the one opening up to others." Scott told him.  
  
"Yeah," Cole agreed.  
  
Peter ignored the comment and continued on with the session. He wanted to help all of them get on the road to getting those inner demons out.  
  
"I want everyone to say how they felt about getting abused," Peter told them, "this time we will go in reverse order. Cole?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Cole asked a little angry about the question.  
  
"One that will help you in the long run, now answer it." Peter told him firmly, but sympathetically.  
  
"Fine," Cole said in a frustrated tone of voice, "I felt helpless and defenseless. He made it seem like everything I did was the wrong thing to do. My mom knew this was going on but didn't do jack shit." He finished, now his voice sounding emotional and angry.  
  
"Okay, good. Now Shelby." Peter said as he gave Cole a pat on the shoulder, acknowledging his courage.  
  
"I felt defenseless and like a girl who anyone could have sex with anytime. " Shelby said, now with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay Shelby." Peter reassured her.  
  
"Come one Peter, look at Cole and Shelby," Scott pointed out, "do we have to continue?" Scott whined.  
  
"Yes Scott, after you and Kristen go, we will call it a day." Peter told him.  
  
Scott wasn't happy, but he went anyway "I felt like a freak. I was having sex with my dad's wife. I felt like this thing only happened to girls. I couldn't tell my dad because." Scott said, standing up getting ready to walk out.  
  
"Scott," Peter called out as he stood up also, Scott stopped, "Don't go now. Nobody here is judging you. None of you are getting judged." Peter turned to the other and reassured them too.  
  
"Can we go now?" Scott said on the verge of tears.  
  
"After we listen to Kristen, then you all can go." Peter told him again. Scott sat down and wiped the tears from his face.  
  
Kristen wanted to get out of the session so she said, "I felt like crap. Everything that happened was my fault. Anytime anyone else did anything, he took it out on me. And then my mom didn't believe...God, can we just GO now Peter?!"  
  
"Yes you can," Peter told them. All four got up and left but were stopped when Peter added; "By the way, you don't have to tell anyone about this unless you want to."  
  
He got grunts as responses, "I will see you all tomorrow at the same time. Kristen you have wood chopping to do. The rest of you, see you later. This was a good session everyone." Peter called out.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Cole walked to the docks and sat down on the end of the dock and thought to himself.  
  
'Part of me hates Peter and part of is thankful for his actions. I hate him for making me feel like a wuss when he made me tell the others about my past with my father. I know that his intentions were good; at least he is helping us get through our inner demons. There is no way I am going back tomorrow though, that's for sure.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the laughing sounds of Jules and Auggie coming. Cole got up and decided to let the two be alone.  
  
"Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt whatever you were doing." Auggie said as he saw Cole walking away from where he was.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Juliet added.  
  
"Oh, no problem. I have to go finish unpacking anyway," Cole told them, "have fun doing whatever it is you lovebirds do." He added with a chuckle.  
  
"Get that out of your head meat. We are just going to talk." Auggie called back.  
  
Cole laughed to himself as he headed back to the dorm.  
  
^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"CRACK!" was the sound made as the ax was brought down into the wood, splitting it in two. Kristen was taking her frustration out on the wood.  
  
'Damnit Peter! Why did you make me feel like an ass? I was so embarrassed spilling my inner most painful thoughts and feelings. I don't want to go back tomorrow? I will just skip out on it, hell, what's the worst Peter could do to me. Oh, crap, I better go, if anything it might help reduces my punishment for running. I wonder why Cole told Peter about me and Katie?'  
  
Kristen kept taking her anger out on the wood, it made her feel a little better about her bad experience at group.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"So how are you?" Scott asked Shelby who was lying beside him in the woods.  
  
She sat up and told him, "I have felt better. I mean why did Peter make us tell how we felt? I felt humiliated, even though it was only in front of you, Cole, and Kristen." She told him in a frustrating tone  
  
"I know," he told her as he also sat up, "I feel like I have to re-live the whole experience all over as I tell it." Scott told her.  
  
"I really don't want to go back tomorrow, but you know he will punish us for not showing up." She said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but let's forget about it until tomorrow." Scott said as he laid back down. Shelby laid down right back down also.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 


	21. More Counsling

I hope you enjoy.  
  
The next day came and for Scott, Cole, Kristen and Shelby another counseling session with Peter. Everyone walked into the cafeteria at different times for breakfast. Cole was behind Auggie in line to get their food. Auggie started to walk off with his food just as Cole walked up to where the food was being passed out. To Cole's surprise Kristen and Katie were two of the people that were passing out food.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Cole asked wondering if they were still mad at him for telling Peter where they were when they came to break him out of the juvenile detention center he was sent to for a while.  
  
"We can't talk." Kristen said bitterly as she carelessly threw down some food onto Cole's plate.  
  
"Yeah, we are on shuns." Katie added as she slopped a different food down on Cole's plate.  
  
Cole could tell that the two were defiantly mad at him, so he made a mental note to himself to stay away from Kristen and Katie for a while.  
  
Cole sat down with the rest of the Cliffhangers and ate breakfast, the main topic at breakfast were questions directed towards Cole about what his experiences were like the detention center. Cole told them what they wanted to hear, even though he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*  
  
After breakfast the Cliffhangers all went separate ways, while it was time for Kristen, Cole, Shelby, Scott had to go to their support group. Cole didn't want to go, so he decided he would go hide out somewhere. He made sure that Peter wasn't out there then walked out of the cafeteria. He was almost home free when all of a sudden he heard a voice calling his name. He turned to see Sophie.  
  
"Shit." Cole said to himself.  
  
"Where are you going? You have you session with Peter right now." Sophie told him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot." Cole lied.  
  
"Okay, head to the lodge now." Sophie said, not really believing Cole's story.  
  
Cole headed to the lodge and when he got there he only saw Kristen and Peter.  
  
"Where are Scott and Shelby?" Cole asked as he sat down across Peter.  
  
"I am going to go find out, you two stay here and wait for my return." Peter told them as he headed out to go find the missing two.  
  
After about two minutes, Cole couldn't stand the tension between him and Kristen any longer.  
  
"Look, there was a good reason I told Peter about you and Katie." Cole told her.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure." Kristen replied sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't want you two to get hurt. That is why I told Peter. If anything happened to you I would never forgive myself." Cole told her.  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't have chickened out, you could have come with us to protect us." Kristen replied bitterly.  
  
"Do you think I wanted to stay in that place Kristen? Do you think I liked getting black eyes?" He asked her as he pointed to his bruised eye that was healing.  
  
"Cole, I-" she started.  
  
"If I would have done what you and Katie asked me to do, my mom would have probably kept me in there." Cole interrupted.  
  
"Cole, we didn't think of it like that." Kristen apologized.  
  
"Yeah, well you should have." Cole shot back.  
  
Kristen was about to reply, but stopped when she heard Peters voice coming in their direction.  
  
"I am only doing this to help you guys, it wont do you any good to skip out on it." Peter told Scott and Shelby as all three of them walked in.  
  
Scott and Shelby sat down in the two remaining chairs and the session began.  
  
"Okay, today I want Shelby and Cole to pair up and Kristen and Scott to pair up. I want Cole to be Walt and I want you Shelby to tell him how you feel. Kristen I want you to be Elaine and Scott I want you to tell her how you feel. Then we will switch." Peter instructed them.  
  
There was a groan from everyone, and then reluctantly they began, first Cole and Shelby were up.  
  
"Walt, I hate you with all of my heart. I wish that heart attack had killed you. You drove me out of my own home and made me become someone that I now am not proud with. You even went after my sister when you promised you wouldn't, but I made a mistake ever thinking I could trust you." She said angrily.  
  
"Good Shelby, now how do you feel?" Peter asked.  
  
"Actually, I feel better." Shelby surprisingly replied.  
  
"Good, now Scott it is your turn." Peter instructed.  
  
"I absolutely hate you. You came into my house and took advantage of me. You turned me against my own father. I felt like a freak because of you. How could you do that to me? I 'm not gonna let you with though. I'm gonna get better and I'm going to stay strong." Scott vented.  
  
"Good Scott. Now I want Shelby to be Steven and I want you Cole to tell him how you feel. Scott I want you to be Robert and Kristen I want you to tell him how you feel," Peter said, "Cole go ahead."  
  
Cole hesitated a little bit.  
  
"It'll make you feel better." Scott reassured him.  
  
"I hate you for putting me in the hospital seven times. I lived in fear for most of my life because of you. You always told me to tell everyone that I slipped and fell or I ran into a door. I hope that you rot in hell for all the pain you have caused me. You caused me to turn to drugs and alcohol to take away the pain." Cole said emotionally.  
  
"It's alright Cole, you did good. Now Kristen, go ahead." Peter said.  
  
"I hate you for everything you did to me. You hit and kicked me and made my life a living hell. I wish that you would die so you I can feel better about myself. I was ashamed when people started at the bruises and scars that I had to make excuses to cover up so I could protect you. Boy was I an idiot." She said aloud.  
  
"Your not an idiot Kristen. Well, since we had a little mishap at the beginning," Peter said looking at Scott and Shelby, "This is all the time we have today. All of you need to go to class."  
  
The four got up and went to class, all feeling a tiny bit better.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Please review. 


	22. The Game

I hope you enjoy.  
  
************************  
  
That day after Biology, the Cliffhangers walked out and everyone started to go their own ways, Scott and Shelby off to the gazebo, Auggie and Juliet were off for a walk, Daisy was off to the den to relax with Ezra and David following her and bickering with each other along the way, Katherine was going back to the girls dorm to start on the assigned Biology homework, Katie and Kristen were going off to cause trouble like they always did, and Cole was off to the docks to be by himself so he could think. When all of a sudden, they were interrupted by the familiar voice of Peter.  
  
"Hey guys wait up," He called out, "today we have a fun group activity planned."  
  
"Oh great, I can't wait to find out what it is." Daisy mocked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm glad Daisy," Peter replied ignoring the sarcastic part of the remark, "today we are going to have a soccer game."  
  
"All right. I am up for it I guess." Cole said, he loved soccer, but he would rather be alone right now.  
  
All of the other Cliffhangers didn't seem to be disappointed by the idea, which is until they heard the twist.  
  
"The catch is you will be partnered up and tied at the legs, so it is like you have three legs." He told them.  
  
Now there were groans and eye rolls from everyone, including Cole, who loved soccer. Now came the questions if this was mandatory of not.  
  
"Okay, I will be assigning the pairs." Peter said followed by even more groans, "okay, Daisy, you and Auggie are together. Scott you and Katherine are together. Kristen and Ezra, you two will be together. Cole and Jules are together, and Shelby and Katie will be together."  
  
"What about me?" David asked pretending to be disappointed not to be playing.  
  
"I believe you have some wood chopping to addend to." Peter reminded him.  
  
Everybody was positioned on the moist grass, with all legs tied together. No one, not any of the Sundogs, were very enthusiastic about playing while tied up to another person.  
  
The sound of Peter's whistle blew loud and the game had begun. No one really charged the ball, but two of the Sundogs went for it and got control of it.  
  
Both Peter and Sophie could tell that the Cliffhangers weren't putting forth any effort so Peter finally yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, "the team who loses takes a three day hike."  
  
The sound of that got all the Cliffhangers going. Katherine started going after the ball, but after a couple of steps, Scott started moving in sync with Katherine because he didn't want to go on a hike.  
  
The Sundogs had the ball and two of them were taking it down the field in Auggie and Daisy's direction.  
  
"Come on, we can stop them." Auggie said as he drug Daisy along with him. They didn't get three steps before falling due to the lack of teamwork.  
  
"Remember guys you have to use teamwork!" Peter yelled aloud.  
  
The pair of Sundogs who had the ball soon lost it because they tripped over Auggie and Daisy. The ball rolled and all of the Sundog pairs who were near went after it and only Scott and Katherine and Ezra and Kristen for the Cliffhangers went after it.  
  
Ezra and Kristen were the farthest away from the ball, but yet they went after it. Kristen was just like most of the other Cliffhangers wasn't 'in to' the game, the only reason she and Ezra went after the ball is because Kristen thought a hike was better than her already assigned punishment.  
  
"1, 2, step!" Kristen said loud enough for her and Ezra to hear. This was the method that the two of them were following to make sure that they didn't trip and fall like Auggie and Daisy did.  
  
"Good job Kristen and Ezra." Sophie cheered on, acknowledging the teamwork they were using.  
  
The ball stopped rolling about three feet in front of Cole and Juliet.  
  
"There it is, let's go." Juliet squealed as she nudged Cole.  
  
"Fine." Cole said unenthusiastically.  
  
The two of the staggered towards the ball, almost falling several times. Cole and Juliet reached the ball and they slowly dribbled the ball up the field. They were doing fine, until two Sundogs got in the way. Cole didn't care if they won the game or not, so he decided to rush the two offenders.  
  
Cole threw his body into one of the two he was against; this caused all four of them to fall. Peter blew his whistle.  
  
"Sundogs ball, Cole settle down." Peter yelled sternly.  
  
The Sundogs kicked the ball and followed it, Jules started to go after them, but stopped, when she knew that Cole wasn't moving, before she fell.  
  
"Come on Cole, we can still get them." Juliet called out.  
  
"Oh, fuck it." Cole said bitterly.  
  
All of the Cliffhangers encouraged Cole and Juliet to go after them, but Cole just un-tied the rope and sat down, not caring anymore.  
  
The two Sundogs were headed towards the goal, they had gotten by everyone else, and all that was left were Katie and Shelby.  
  
"Great." Katie said as she saw the opponents coming her way.  
  
Katie and Shelby staggered up from their sitting position. They were in no way ready for the two that were coming down the field.  
  
"Let's go this way." Katie said as she went one way.  
  
"No, lets go this way." Shelby insisted as she went the other way.  
  
The two went their own ways, their rope came apart, and the two hit the ground with some force.  
  
The Sundogs shot as one and with no surprise, it went in, after the two fell to the ground. A cheer erupted from all of the Sundogs, and a moan came from the Cliffhangers.  
  
"Good job Sundogs," Peter congratulated, "Cliffhangers, do you want to give up or go on?"  
  
Peter could tell by all of the Cliffhangers who were still tied together, untying themselves, that this game was over.  
  
"Okay, Cliffhangers meet in the lodge in twenty minutes to discuss the upcoming hike." Peter called out as everyone went back to his or her dorms.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Okay guys, since some of you decided not to work as a team, you guys all lost. We will be leaving in exactly one hour, so be packed and meet back here." Peter said.  
  
"Way to go guys." David said in an angry tone.  
  
"Don't blame us," Scott objected, "if Cole would have done something besides quit after that second kick off, we could have won."  
  
"Yeah." Auggie agreed.  
  
Cole just rolled his eyes and stood up. "Whatever." He responded bitterly as he walked out.  
  
Peter dismissed everyone to go and pack, but held back Auggie and Scott.  
  
"Listen you two, I don't want any 'pre-hike' fights while packing, or else you can join Kristen and Katie on wood and kitchens. Understood?" Peter told them.  
  
The two didn't answer, but Peter knew that he had gotten through to them.  
  
***********************  
  
Please leave me some reviews.. 


	23. The Hike Day 1

I hope you enjoy.Please review.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Packing had gone pretty smoothly between the whining of the girls and the tension between Scott, Auggie, and David against Cole. Once everyone was packed they all reassembled in the lodge.  
  
"Okay guys, since you didn't apply enough teamwork to win the game. This hike will be based on teamwork." Peter announced.  
  
"What do you mean?" Juliette asked, confused what Peter had just told them.  
  
"For the first part of the hike you each will be partnered up, one will be blindfolded and the other will lead their partner." Sophie explained.  
  
"Oh great." Shelby said.  
  
Peter ignored the comment and told the Cliffhangers who would be partnered up, "Scott and Juels. Auggie and Katherine. Daisy and Cole. Shelby and Kristen. Ezra and Katie."  
  
"Oh, there is no one left for me so I guess I will have to sit this hike out." David said pretending to be hurt.  
  
"You will be with Sophie." Peter informed him.  
  
They all got outside and one from each pair was blindfolded. Scott, Katherine, Daisy, Kristen, Ezra, and David were blindfolded.  
  
Peter led the way and Sophie pulled up the back. Each of the blindfolded members had their hands on their partner's shoulders, and the hike was underway.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
About a half an hour into the hike, the Cliffhangers came to a log in the path.  
  
"Bad step." Jules called out so Scott would step over the log.  
  
Scott was too busy thinking about Shelby that he totally didn't hear Juliet, so he ended up falling on his face.  
  
Scott turned red with embarrassment and anger. He didn't make a big scene about it, because it was his fault.  
  
After everyone made it across the log, the Cliffhangers took a break. Scott and Shelby spent time with each other, as did Juliet and Auggie. Daisy talked with Ezra and David, Kristen did the same with Katie. Cole just took out his water bottle and sat away from everyone else, alone just starting out into the surrounding forest thinking.  
  
Sophie and Peter noticed that Cole was isolating himself and they made a mental note about it.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
After everyone was refreshed, everyone switched being blindfolded and they continued on for another mile and a half.  
  
Daisy made a quick sharp turn to avoid a small patch of poison ivy. By doing this, Cole lost his balance and also fell.  
  
"Way to go Daisy!" Cole said frustrated.  
  
"Hey, it's not like I did it on purpose. Besides, you missed the poison ivy." She shot back defensively.  
  
He stood up and brushed off his pants and threw his blindfold on the ground, he was done with this for the day.  
  
"I am done with this, blindfolding crap." Cole said with an attitude.  
  
"We are not at the campsite yet, so until we are, you are going to have to continue with this activity until we arrive at the campsite." Peter said. Cole's little temper tantrums were starting to annoy him.  
  
"Fine, David you are now Daisy's partner." Peter instructed.  
  
"Oh great." Daisy said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sophie, continue to take the group to the campsite." Peter added.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Sophie asked confused about where Peter was going with this.  
  
"Since Cole is not wanting to participate in this activity. He and I will be taking a different route to the campsite, and along the way we will have one of our counseling sessions." Peter informed.  
  
"Ohhhh, that sucks." Auggie said under his breath.  
  
Sophie made her way to the front of the group and they continued on their way. Peter and Cole also started off in a different direction.  
  
"I am not talking to you." Cole said bitterly.  
  
"Oh, come on loose the attitude." Peter told him.  
  
Cole was surprised by what Peter just said.  
  
"Why do you wanna talk anyway? And don't say because it's your job." Cole replied.  
  
"I want to help you, that's why," Peter informed him, "now, want to tell you what is on your mind?"  
  
"Too much to tell." Cole replied quickly.  
  
"Well, we still have about another mile to go, so we have plenty of time." Peter said.  
  
Cole let out a sigh, knowing that he was going to indeed talk to Peter.  
  
"Everyday I am worried that I will get another unexpected visit from my dad." Cole said looking down, he was embarrassed.  
  
"Cole the police have him and he is now in jail." Peter reassured.  
  
"I keep telling myself that, but still a part of me is afraid. How much farther?" Cole asked, changing the subject because of his embarrassment.  
  
Peter could see Cole's embarrassment so he decided to back off a little.  
  
"That's okay Cole, those are normal feelings. Trust me, I will help you get rid of those feelings." Peter told him.  
  
The two came to a small ridge that needed to be climbed. Cole was a little weary of it, but Peter managed to help guide him through it. The rest of the hike went smoothly, Peter just questioned Cole about how he was doing since he got back from the detention center and he lectured him about his grades.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cole and Peter arrived at the campsite about a half an hour after the rest of the Cliffhangers. Cole started to pitch his tent as soon as he got into the camp. Peter could see that the girls were in the surrounding woods collecting firewood, and the guys were down by the river getting water into buckets.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Sophie asked curiously.  
  
"I figured out why Cole has been acting up." Peter informed her.  
  
"And why is that?" She asked.  
  
"He is trying to cover up the fear he has about his dad," he informed her, "but he still has a long way to go. How did it go with you?" "Nothing big, only a couple of falls, not too bad." She told him.  
  
After the girls got the firewood and the guys got enough water, they started cooking dinner.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Please review.those are always nice. 


	24. The Hike Night 1

A/N: Sorry that it has been such a long wait since I posted this chapter. I hope that I still have all my loyal readers. Please review.  
  
Cole started to get his tent set up as everyone was doing their parts to fix dinner. He had his back to everyone, but he could feel that the rest of the cliffhangers were staring at him and making comments behind his back.  
  
Cole was not having an easy time putting up his tent. He cursed quietly to himself several times. He was about to give up when he felt a light tough on his shoulder. He stood up from his crouching position and turned around to see Kristen there.  
  
"Hey," Cole mumbled as he stuck his hands into his coat pockets. He was still embarrassed and didn't really feel like talking to anyone.  
  
"Hey there, looks like you could use a hand." Kristen offered, noticing that Cole was having all kinds of trouble.  
  
"Really, I am fine." Cole insisted as he bent back down to finish putting up his tent. Cole messed with the ropes and rods a little more when all of a sudden, all that he had accomplished with his tent, fell down.  
  
"Shit." Cole said a little louder than he should have.  
  
Sophie turned around from her part in the cooking when she heard this. She saw that Cole was having trouble with his tent. She was about to go over and give him a punishment, when all of a sudden, she got distracted by the small shriek of Juliette.  
  
"Oh yeah, looks like you have this all under control," Kristen said sarcastically, "here let me help." She added as she bent down to help.  
  
"Fine." Cole said, he was getting hungry and frustrated, so he gave in.  
  
Kristen went around to the other side of the tent and she picked up the long rod and she instructed Cole on what to do. In about 15 minutes the two of them had successfully put up the tent.  
  
"Whew, good job." Kristen said as soon as the two of them were done.  
  
She walked over to the other side of the tent and sat down next to Cole who still had his back to the rest of the Cliffhangers.  
  
"So, I bet the hike with Peter was fun." Kristen said, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Cole bluntly asked her.  
  
Kristen, surprised by what Cole had just asked her replied, "doing what?"  
  
"Drop the crap Kristen, why are you being nice to me. How come you aren't like the others? Not talking about me now or judging me?" Cole explained.  
  
Kristen was angry and hurt by what Cole had said, "I was trying to be a good friend, which looks like something you need now." She stood up and walked away to join the rest of the Cliffhangers.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
About ten minutes later, dinner was ready and everyone got their plates and got in line to get their food. They all sat around the campfire. When all of them had gotten their food and had sat down Peter got an idea.  
  
"I think that this is the perfect time to have our group." Peter announced.  
  
There were groans from almost everyone. No one felt like having group after such a long hike.  
  
"Oh come on guys, it will not be that long. Besides after dinner, it will be off to bed because we have to get up early tomorrow." Sophie added in.  
  
Now, there were even more and even louder groans.  
  
"Okay, tonight the topic will be 'what makes me mad.'" Peter announced to them, "Ezra, start us off tonight."  
  
"What makes me mad is when people do an act that they think is helping someone else, but they only do it to help themselves." Ezra told, speaking of his parents.  
  
Scott, Ezra, Katherine, Juliette, and David had all gone, and it was now Kristen's turn.  
  
"What makes me mad is when you try to be nice to someone and they just treat you like dirt." Kristen said as she stared at Cole.  
  
"Screw you." Cole interrupted, he was going to start an argument and he knew it.  
  
"Cole!" Sophie spoke up, she was going to try to stop this before it got too out of hand. Peter held his hand out, telling her to stop and see where this is going.  
  
"No, you have no right to talk about me like that." Cole said as he stood up.  
  
"Why?" Kristen asked as she stood up, her voice starting to rise, "isn't it the truth? Why is it you are acting like a whiney brat? Come on enlighten us all, we are all sick of it, so tell us."  
  
Cole's back was turning red with embaresment and anger, he looked at everyone and asked, "so, is this how you all feel?"  
  
No one really spoke up, there were just head nods and a couple of people who silently said "yes."  
  
Out of nowhere an obnoxious voice blurted out "YES!"  
  
Cole turned around to see no other than David with a big grin on his face.  
  
Everyone expected Cole to run and pounce on David, even Peter who started to stand up slowly ready to break up a fight, but to everyone's surprise Cole just turned towards his tent.  
  
Cole walked towards his tent and as he walked away he said "whatever" loud enough for Peter and Sophie to hear as he threw up his hands.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sorry for such the LONG wait. I promise the next chap will be up sooner. 


	25. Confrontation

Sorry for the wait again.please review. Warning sensitive subject matter in this chapter.  
  
************************** Cole unzipped his tent in frustration and he went inside his tent and re- zipped his tent. He was angry at the Cliffhangers, but he didn't know why, he was more embarrassed though. He didn't feel like going back out there tonight, and that was exactly what he was going to happen.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Everyone just sat around the fire and continued to eat dinner and make small talk amongst them while Peter talked to Sophie away from the group.  
  
"What should we do Peter?" Sophie asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know Soph, part of me thinks that we should give him time alone to work out his problems, but if he is alone then he will become even more lonely, bitter, and defiant. " Peter told her.  
  
"I guess we should leave him be the rest of the night and then tomorrow, hit him hard with group activities." Sophie told him.  
  
"Good idea Soph." Peter told her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I think Cole needs to stop acting like a freaking baby." David said out loud to the Cliffhangers.  
  
"He is just going through a tough time," Katherine defended, "we all have gone through them."  
  
"I can't believe I am about to say this," Scott started, "but I agree with David. Yes we have all gone through tough times, but Cole is dragging this on a little to far. He is acting like a like a prick to everyone."  
  
"Yeah, and he is the reason we are on this stupid hike." Auggie added.  
  
Kristen wanted to stick up for Cole, but she thought of how Cole treated her earlier and then decided not to, she just let the talking behind Cole's back go on. She felt really bad though.  
  
"Okay guys," Peter said to quiet them all down, "you have about 20 minutes of free time then it is lights out, we have an EARLY start tomorrow."  
  
Everyone went off into various tents to talk with each other, Sophie sat around the fire, finishing her dinner and keeping an eye on the Cliffhangers, and Peter decided to go check on Cole.  
  
Katie and Kristen were in one tent talking about the usual gossip.  
  
"So how long do you think Cole will stay in this 'phase'?" Katie asked as she made quotes with her hands.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope it doesn't last that long." Kristen replied.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Meanwhile, Daisy, Ezra and David were in another tent talking amongst themselves.  
  
"So tell me Daisy, how would you like to have a sleepover in my tent tonight?" David asked.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Daisy, said both Ezra and David were shocked until she added, "in your dreams."  
  
Ezra just started laughing, "Shut up Freakin." David told him.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Katherine, Auggie, and Juliette were in another tent talking, but not about Cole either. Juliette was leaned up against Auggie and Katherine was across from them.  
  
"I really don't want to go on the rest of this hike tomorrow." Juliette whined.  
  
"Oh, come on Jules, it won't be that bad." Katherine told her  
  
"Yeah, Kat's right," Auggie, agreed, "I mean what strenuous activity could Peter have in store for us?"  
  
"I guess your right," Juliette reluctantly said.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Scott and Shelby slipped to the back corner of their tent and were making out. At this point they were both into it and they didn't care if they got caught or not. So what if they got kitchens or wood.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Peter came to Cole's tent and said, "Cole, it's me Peter. I want to talk to you."  
  
"Go away Peter." Cole said solemnly.  
  
Peter could see Cole's shadow in his tent because of the fire from the light, and Peter could tell that he was doing something. Peter unzipped the front of Cole's tent and opened it and was shocked to see what Cole was doing.  
  
"Cole!" Peter said shocked to see how Cole was sitting with his left shirtsleeve pulled up. He was going over past scars, which he made from cutting himself, with his hand.  
  
Col quickly pulled down his sleeve quickly and looked up at Peter, "I told you to go away." Cole told him angrily.  
  
Peter moved into the tent and let it close behind him. He knelt down next to Cole and grabbed his arm and lifted up his sleeve. To Peters surprise there were dozens of small cuts.  
  
"Oh my gosh.Cole.why?" Peter asked in a comforting voice.  
  
"Don't worry about it" Cole said, getting out of Peter's grip and re- pulling down his sleeve.  
  
"Where is the item you used?" Peter asked, his voice changing from comforting to sternly, as he started to look around the tent.  
  
"Don't worry, they are old, most are in the process of healing and some are permanent scars. Cole told, looking down at the ground, ashamed that someone knew about his cuts.  
  
"How many?" Peter asked Cole as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
Cole lifted his shirt so reveal even more cuts on his stomach, chest, sides, and also his other arm. Cole looked up as Peter inspected all of the cuts. Cole couldn't bear to look Peter in the eyes now.  
  
"Cole," Peter started, then he noticed that Cole wasn't paying attention to him, "Cole, look at me."  
  
Cole put his shirt down and slowly Peter in the eye, "what?" he replied, in an embarrassed tone of voice.  
  
Peter sighed and started off, "First of all, you cannot be let out of the sight of either me or Sophie for the rest of this hike. Second, we ARE going to talk about this, and believe me, you are not going to get out of talking." Peter said as he drug his hand through his hair.  
  
"You're making way to big of a deal out of this." Cole told him bitterly.  
  
"Cole, you have a problem. Why didn't you tell me or Sophie about this?" Peter asked.  
  
Cole just sat there silent, looking anywhere around the tent to avoid eye contact with Peter.  
  
"Fine, come with me, I need to tell Sophie that I need to stay with you tonight." Peter said as he turned to leave.  
  
"She is like 15 feet away, I'll be fine." Cole whined.  
  
"Obviously not, Cole. I mean look at what you have done to yourself." Peter said, a hint of anger peaking out of his tone of voice.  
  
"Get your stuff together. You are not staying in this tent tonight." Peter told him, before Cole could fight back Peter added, "and don't even thing about fighting me on this one, because I am not in the mood."  
  
Cole didn't want to get more embarrassed or more in trouble with Peter. He quickly gathered his sleeping bag and his backpack and followed Peter out of the tent.  
  
Lucky for Cole, everyone had gone to a tent to talk amongst themselves, and only Sophie was outside.  
  
Sophie stood up when she saw Cole and Peter coming, "what's up?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Cole is not to be unsupervised at ALL the rest of this trip, okay?" Peter informed her.  
  
"Okay, but why." Sophie asked she was confused.  
  
"I will tell you about it later," Peter said, "can you sleep in Cole's tent, so I can keep an eye on him tonight in ours?"  
  
"Sure, let me go clear out my stuff." She said as she patted Peter's shoulder.  
  
"I hope you are ready for this Cole, you have dug a deep hole for yourself." Peter told him.  
  
********************  
  
Please review.I will try to get another chapter up even sooner. 


	26. Can't Take It Anymore

A/N: I just want everyone to know that what is happening to Cole is all fictional! Nothing is real!  
  
The main idea in this chapter came from the show, so I give Higher Ground ALL the credit for the main idea in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sophie threw her stuff into Cole's tent and checked her watch.  
  
"Okay everyone time to hit the sack." Sophie called out to the Cliffhangers.  
  
Everyone slowly came out of tents, except Scott and Shelby. Sophie walked over to the tent where she had a suspicion.  
  
She bent down and saw Scott and Shelby, "that means you two too," Sophie said raising her eyebrow and having a hint of anger in her voice, "we will have to talk to Peter about this tomorrow morning." She said as she motioned Scott out of Shelby's tent.  
  
After about 10 minutes, everyone had settled in their tents and they were drifting to sleep. Sophie made her rounds to all the tents to make sure the Cliffhangers were going to sleep.  
  
She came by the tent that Peter and Cole were in and tried to hear what was being said, but all she could here was the rhythm of one the two breathing.  
  
'They must be asleep' she thought to herself as she made her way to her tent.  
  
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cole couldn't sleep at all, knowing that someone, especially Peter knew his secret. Cole was on his back looking up at the tent ceiling, he thought that Peter was asleep. Peter was on his side with his back towards Cole. He was wide awake and ready if Cole decided to run or pull a stunt along those lines.  
  
"So how long has it been going on?" Peter asked Cole, knowing that he wasn't asleep.  
  
Cole knew that he wasn't fooling Peter so he decided to answer, "All of them are old Peter. I haven't cut since I came back here. I told you that they're all healing or are scars."  
  
"What's happening to you Cole? Why won't you talk to me or Sophie or another counselor?" Peter asked, almost turning over, but realizing that it might be easier for Cole to talk if he didn't have to look at Peter while he was talking.  
  
"You know, it's not like it is the easiest thing to talk about." Cole retorted sarcastically.  
  
"I thought that you were comfortable enough with Sophie and I that you could talk to us." Peter said.  
  
Cole just lied their silently, he did feel comfortable with Sophie and Peter.  
  
"Was this a stunt that you pulled so that you could go home?" Peter asked Cole.  
  
"What? No," Cole defended, "why do you think that?"  
  
"Well your mom was hesitant to let you come back for the detention center. When she finds out about this she will probably send you back there and I don't think I could talk her into letting you come back for a second time." Peter told him with a sigh.  
  
This got Cole's attention and he sat straight up. "NO! Peter please don't tell her. I mean I haven't done this in a long time!" he protested  
  
"Cole," Peter started as he also sat up, "you and I both know that I can't just pretend this didn't happen."  
  
Cole started to panic, he couldn't go home and he couldn't let his mom put him in the Detention Center again, he couldn't leave Horizon. Cole pushed out of his sleeping bag and crawled towards the tent door and started to unzip it frantically.  
  
"Cole stop!" Peter said in his quietest voice but still filled with authority, as he reached for Cole. He didn't want the others to wake up.  
  
"Get off of me!" Cole said as he reached back with one hand and pushed Peter, and with the other he finished unzipping the tent.  
  
Peter was pretty much squatting so he didn't have that good of balance so when Cole pushed him, he fell back.  
  
Cole crawled out of the tent and once he was out then he looked around trying to quickly decide where to run to. So many things were racing through his mind. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw that Peter was almost out of the tent.  
  
Tears started to form in Cole's eyes. He saw that the fire was reduced to only a couple of small flames. He looked around at the equipment and thought that those were the best things to take his anger out on.  
  
Cole ran towards the closest item which was a chest that had some of the supplies that were used for cooking. He threw both of his hands at the chest, sending it flying a couple of feet in the air. The chest landed on its side, but the contents didn't spill out.  
  
Cole ran to the next thing he could which were a pile of collapsible buckets that water could be carried in. Right before Cole made it to the pile, but before he could knock it over the strong grasp of Peter's hands came around Cole's stomach and pulled him away from the pile.  
  
"Cole! Calm down!" Peter said as he fought Cole's struggling body.  
  
Tears now started to flow down Cole's cheeks as he continued to flail his body about, trying to get out of Peter's grasp.  
  
"Stop fighting me Cole." Peter grunted as he re-adjusted his hands.  
  
Cole managed to turn around so now he was facing Peter. Cole brought his fists up and started banging on Peter's chest. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought that this would make Peter let go.  
  
Peter let Cole hit his chest; he knew that Cole wasn't hitting hard at all because of the state of mind that he was in.  
  
By this time Daisy, Auggie, Juliette, Kristen, Katie, and Scott had unzipped their tents and pocked their head out and were witnessing what was happening. All of them didn't know what to think.  
  
Cole stopped hitting Peter's chest and just stood there, sobbing. Peter's grip changed to an embracing hug around Cole. The hug was to make Cole feel safe and to make sure that he didn't run, but mostly to make Cole feel safe.  
  
"Cole we all want to help you, but you have to trust us." Peter soothed.  
  
After about five minutes, Cole calmed down. Peter led him back into the tent and watched Cole get comfortable in his sleeping bag. Peter watched to make sure that Cole fell asleep peacefully.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Juliette, Auggie, Kristen, Katie, Daisy, and Scott all looked at each other wondering if Cole was really okay. They all went back into their tents and as they fell asleep, they all tried to think about what Cole was going through.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry for the long wait, once again. I now have a semi-flow of ideas, so I should be updating more soon. Please review! 


	27. The Talk

This chapter is not the most exciting one, but I hope you like it. Please remember, reviews are always nice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Peter and Sophie awoke earlier than the Cliffhangers so the two could talk about Cole.  
  
"So fill me in Peter." Sophie said as she yawned, she was still waking up a little.  
  
"I discovered that Cole has been cutting himself. I saw various cuts on him last night." Peter informed her.  
  
"Oh my," Sophie gasped, "is that what sparked the outburst last night?"  
  
Peter was surprised, he didn't think that anyone saw or heard the outburst. "Yes." Peter answered as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Sophie asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, I am going to ask Cole if he is comfortable going on the rest of this hike, if he isn't then one of us will have to take him back to camp to the infirmary. We are a days hike away from Horizon right now and I really don't want to have to take him back unless he is REALLY injured or unless he doesn't feel comfortable finishing the hike."  
  
"Okay, sounds like a good plan," Sophie said, still shocked by what she has learned, "so what actions are you gonna take when we get back to Horizon?"  
  
"Just like Juliette's case a while back, I am going to have to call his mom and suggest that he be taken out of Horizon." Peter said, as he ducked down and checked in on Cole.  
  
Sophie just stood there, still processing all of the information that she received.  
  
"Well, lets not let any of the other Cliffhangers know about this until it is the right time," Peter told her, Sophie nodded, "now, lets get things set up for breakfast."  
  
The two of them set off to get things set up around the camp, not knowing that Cole heard their whole conversation. He turned over and went back to sleep, with thoughts racing around in his head.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
About a half an hour later, Peter and Sophie went around to each of the Cliffhangers tents and woke them up.  
  
Peter got into the tent where Cole was sleeping and woke him up gently. Cole sat up and yawned.  
  
"Hey Cole, I need to ask you an important question." Peter said as he sat down in front of Cole.  
  
"Yeah?" Cole asked nervously. "I need to know if you are wanting to finish this hike. If you want to then that means no more outburst, no trying to run, and full cooperation on your part." Peter asked looking into Cole's eyes.  
  
"I want to continue." Cole replied solemnly. Cole thought that if he was on his best behavior and showed that he was wanted to stay at Horizon, maybe he could convince Peter and his mom.  
  
"Okay, now that means no more outrageous stunts this trip." Peter reminded.  
  
"Yes sir." Cole said.  
  
'Sir,' Peter thought to himself, 'something is not right, but I'm not going to push just yet.'  
  
Peter patted Cole's shoulder, "okay then, get dressed and ready."  
  
"Aren't you going to give me some privacy?" Cole asked awkwardly.  
  
Peter got up from his sitting position and turned around so his back was facing Cole, now and he was in a squatting position.  
  
"You're kidding me right?" Cole asked surprised.  
  
"Nope, I told you last night that you were on twenty-four hour surveillance, "Peter told him, "Now I would hurry up, you only have 5 minutes to get ready."  
  
Cole was about to protest, but then thought 'cool it Cole. Be on your best behavior.' So instead of arguing, he got ready.  
  
As Cole was getting ready, Peter suggested "Cole, if I were you, I would tell the group this secret of yours. It's not going to be easy, but they are going to find out eventually, and I think it would be easier if you told them."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When Cole and Peter stepped out of the tent, only Ezra, Katherine, and Daisy were up and starting to take down their tents, all of them looked at him and wondered why Peter was with him.  
  
The rest of the morning went on, and slowly the rest of the Cliffhangers came out of their tents and all of them helped prepare breakfast and got the campsite cleaned up and ready.  
  
Breakfast was done and the Cliffhangers, along with Peter and Sophie all began to eat. While Sophie told Peter about Scott and Shelby getting caught last night.  
  
Everyone made small talk amongst themselves while they ate. Daisy, Auggie, Juliette, Kristen, and Katie were all talking about what happened with Cole last night.  
  
Katherine, David, and Ezra were making fun of the "breakfast" that they were eating.  
  
Scott and Shelby were having their own conversation. They were both wandering what punishment they were going to get for getting caught by Sophie last night.  
  
While all of this was going on, Cole sat silently, contemplating whether or not to everyone his secret. He was off in his own world, and if you looked at him, you could tell it by looking at him.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Peter announced "Okay guys, time to clean up and head out. That is unless anyone has anything to say." He looked at Cole, hoping that he would tell his secret and get that bearing weight off of his chest.  
  
Scott, Daisy, Juliette, Kristen, Katie, and Auggie also looked at Cole, hoping that he would reveal what happened last night. Peter waited to say if anyone wanted to say anything, but since no one did, he motioned the Cliffhangers to finish getting cleaned up.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Okay guys, time to head out." Peter called out once everyone looked as if they were ready.  
  
Cole thought to himself, 'now or never,' then he spoke up, "Uh-uh-Peter," he said in a shaky voice.  
  
Peter, along with everyone else, turned around to face Cole to see what he was going to say, "Yes?"  
  
"I-I- have something to say." Cole told him, still having a shaky voice.  
  
"Okay, go ahead." Peter told him.  
  
"Everyone, sorry I've been a jerk lately. Um, I have a problem, I don't think it's that bad, but Peter does." He told everyone, his back turning red with embarrassment.  
  
There was a brief silence then David spoke up, "what is it? Your problem I mean."  
  
Daisy nudged David in the ribs with her elbow, and the rest of the Cliffhangers looked at each other not believing that David had been so rude.  
  
"Um, I started cutting myself when I went home." He told them as he looked down at the ground.  
  
Once again there was an awkward silence. "Okay guys, now Cole has told us something that he feels is embarrassing, so let's try to make him feel like he has nothing to be embarrassed about. Let's get started on today's portion of the hike and you can all talk to him, after I have a chance." Peter told everyone, breaking the silence.  
  
Everyone started along following Sophie. Peter brought up the rear, along with Cole.  
  
"You know Cole, I am VERY proud of you." Peter told Cole as patted his back.  
  
"Yeah, well we'll see if I made the right choice by telling this." Cole told him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Please review. Sorry if this chapter wasn't very exciting, I will try to get the next chapter up soon. 


	28. Getting Back To Normal

Hope you enjoy, sorry for the long wait, now that finals are over I will be updating more. Please review.  
  
As the morning went on the Cliffhangers talked amongst themselves as they followed Peter and Sophie. The main topic of discussion was about the shocking news that Cole told them earlier. Bits and pieces of everyone's conversations were flying around amongst the mini groups that were formed.  
  
David, Daisy, and Ezra were having a conversation of their own about Cole.  
  
"Great, next thing you know he will start barfing up his meals too." David mocked, making fun of both Jules and Cole.  
  
*****************  
  
Scott and Shelby were talking about what they thought their punishment was going to be for getting caught by Sophie last night.  
  
"So what do ya think? Shuns, kitchens, wood chopping, or another one of Peter's 'punishments.'?" Shelby asked sarcastically.  
  
"I can't take more kitchens, that's for sure." Scott told her.  
  
******************  
  
Katie and Kristen were feeling sorry for Cole.  
  
"I could've been there for him more than I was." Kristen said all in one breath.  
  
"Kristen, its okay. Now that we know what's going on with Cole, we can help." Katie reassured her. She felt that he and Cole had grown apart, and not just him pulling away like he was doing with the rest of the Cliffhangers.  
  
*******************  
  
Auggie and Katherine were talking to each other, since Juliette was with Cole, Auggie felt that he should get caught up with Kat; the two of them hadn't really talked in awhile, without others with them.  
  
"Can you believe what's happening with Cole?" Katherine asked.  
  
"I know, I mean I didn't think he was this troubled." Auggie said, wiping the sweat beads that were starting to fall down his head.  
  
********************  
  
"You think we should go talk to Cole?" Sophie asked, glancing over her shoulder to check on the kids, but mostly Cole.  
  
"I think he and Jules need to talk first." Peter told her.  
  
********************  
  
"So." Cole said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed Cole, I did it too. If there is anyone here who you can talk to it it's me." Jules reassured she was happy that she was finally able to step up and help Cole.  
  
"I don't know, I mean when I went home. Everything was goin' good until my dad came back. I don't know what made me even think about cutting. I guess I remembered how you said that you did it to take away pain, but then again I thought 'wouldn't it hurt?' I didn't care though," Cole started.  
  
Juliette looked at Cole and noticed that he was trying real hard not to let his emotions get the best of him now.  
  
"I just needed the pain of my father re-entering my life to go away. I would have normally used alcohol and drugs. But every time I went near some booze I heard Peter's voice in my head telling me that I didn't have to turn back to my old ways." Cole told her.  
  
Juliette really didn't know what to say, but she thought quickly and replied "My mom was real controlling too, but in a different kinda way."  
  
"What's worse though is that with my past here, with the fights I have been in and the outbursts I have had, Peter is going to call my mom and recommend I be taken out of Horizon. He says that cutting is a way of getting out of here." Cole informed her.  
  
"Well then, we will just have to show him that you are making a recovery from your slump." She told him with a smile and grabbed his hand and dragged him forward.  
  
Jules and Cole made their way up to where Kristen, Katie, David, Ezra, and Daisy were.  
  
"Hey guys," Cole said shyly, "what's everyone talkin' about?"  
  
No one spoke up right away, they were all surprised that he was interacting with the group, but Daisy did.  
  
"Oh you know, just trying to get it through David's thick head that I am not interested in him." Daisy informed. She could tell that Cole was trying to move past the awkwardness of this whole incident.  
  
Cole chuckled and then said, "David, still trying to get what you can't have?"  
  
Everyone laughed. David wasn't too happy about being insulted in front of everyone, so he shot back a comment that was below the belt.  
  
"Yeah I do, but she just keeps 'slicing' my attempts in half." David snipped back.  
  
Cole stopped dead in his tracks, and so did the others who were in the 'group'. So many things were racing through Cole's mind. No one said anything, everyone was too shocked.  
  
Juliette could tell by the look that Cole had on his face and his clenched fists that he was ready to jump on David and start hitting him with all his rage.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
".so I am going to need to talk to Scott and Shelby?" Peter asked Sophie.  
  
"Yeah, they were both embarrassed when I caught them last night." Sophie informed.  
  
Peter noticed that it was a little quiet so he glanced back to check on everyone and saw that Kristen, Katie, Daisy, Ezra, Juliette, Cole and David were back there huddled in a circle.  
  
"Soph, hold on a sec." Peter said as he grabbed her arm and turned around.  
  
Peter started walking back towards the group.  
  
Katherine and Auggie noticed that Peter was coming their way, "Is everything okay Peter?" Katherine asked.  
  
Auggie turned around and saw Juliette in the group that had stopped. "Jules?" Auggie called out as he started to head back their too.  
  
He was stopped by Sophie before he got too far.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^  
  
"Cole don't." Juliette said as she tugged at his jacket sleeve.  
  
It took almost every ounce of Cole's self control to stop him from pouncing on David and beating him to a pulp.  
  
"Guys, what's going on?" Peter called as he walked quickly towards them. He broke through Ezra and Katie to get through the center of the circle.  
  
"No, Peter, just a misunderstanding." Cole said as he pushed past David and continued with the hike. "Okay guys, I want whatever was happening, to end now." Peter said, and then he pushed them forward, to continue with the hike.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Once again, I am sorry for the wait, now that finals are over, I will be able to update more often, plus I have a whole batch of ideas in my head. Please review. 


	29. Back at Horizon

Enjoy and please review!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Alright!" Scott said as he put his hand up to receive a high five from Cole.  
  
Shocked, but happy, Cole brought his hand up and made contact with Scott's hand, "that was pointless if you ask me." Cole joked with Scott.  
  
The Cliffhangers had just finished another one of Peter's "team building" tools that was the whole purpose of this two day hike, to build teamwork because the Cliffhangers lost a soccer game.  
  
Peter had instructed the Cliffhangers to construct a bridge that they could use to cross a shallow creek that was only about six feet wide. The Cliffhangers had completed the task in about forty-five minutes.  
  
"Good job guys." Sophie called out to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Yes, great job everyone, now let's take a break and have our group." Peter joined in.  
  
Everyone gave a slight moan, but slowly sat down in a circle. Cole was nervous because he knew that the topic of conversation would most likely be questions towards him.  
  
"Okay, who wants to start us off?" Peter asked as he looked around the circle.  
  
Without volunteering, Cole just spoke out, "I-I-I'm sorry."  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Cole, surprised that he was the first one to speak up.  
  
"What was that Cole?" Peter asked.  
  
Cole cleared his throat and said "I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a jerk."  
  
"So is this how its gonna be whenever you decide to go through another on of ya stages? Treat us like crap, then say you're sorry and expect us to just forgive and forget?" Auggie spoke out in an annoyed tone.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence and then Cole hesitantly responded, "Look, I make mistakes. Isn't that why we are all here, is cuz we have problems? Sure, I haven't learned quite yet how to suppress my anger, so it comes out in my 'stages', but I'm sorry I'm not perfect."  
  
"Now Cole, that's not what Auggie is saying,-" Sophie started, but stopped when Scott interrupted her.  
  
"No, Auggie has a point. I mean since when is it okay for you to treat us like crap whenever something is bothering you?" Scott pointed out.  
  
"It's not," Cole mumbled, surprised at how earlier Scott had been his friend, but now he had turned on him, "look, I said I was sorry, I don't know what else to do."  
  
Peter could tell that he had to step in before this erupted into another fight, "okay guys I have some good news."  
  
Everyone stopped fighting and they all turned their attention to Peter.  
  
"We are about two miles from Horizon." He told them.  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped. They were told that they were going to be on a four day hike.  
  
"I took you guys on a big circle, accomplishing what I was hoping to do, and that was to get you all to use teamwork." Peter informed.  
  
The mood of the Cliffhangers went from arguing to happiness.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Ezra asked aloud.  
  
With that, everyone was packed up and ready to go in about five minutes.  
  
Sophie was in the lead while Peter took the back; he had to talk to Cole.  
  
"Cole do you want to talk now, or when we get back?" Peter asked.  
  
Cole thought for a moment then agreed to talk back at Horizon; right now he wanted to work on rebuilding his friendships.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cole caught up with Katie and Kristen. He came in the middle of the two then asked, "So, do you two hate me two?"  
  
Katie let out a short chuckle and said, "They don't hate you, you just need to go back to being the old, goofy self you were." She gave him a light punch in his arm.  
  
As the three of them walked along they laughed and joked, Cole thought things were going to be okay.  
  
"Finally!" Kristen said as she, Katie, and Cole saw Horizon.  
  
A smile came across everyone's faces as they hurried their paces to get to the dorms to take showers. Kristen, Katie, and Cole hurried their way up to the rest of the Cliffhangers who were talking in a big group.  
  
They emerged from the woods and started walking across the picnic table area towards their dorms. They all noticed a man who was with Roger. They had never seen him before. Roger said something to the man and pointed in the Cliffhangers direction.  
  
Cole looked to see what everyone was looking at and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Oh my god" Cole said, he couldn't believe who it was.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry this chapter was just a filler chapter. The next one will be better, I promise. Please review!! 


	30. Brian Nicholson

This chapter will give you a lot to look forward to. Please review.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Who is that guy?" Scott asked, not to anyone in particular.  
  
"I can't believe it." Cole said, loud enough for those around him to hear.  
  
"Yo, you know him Cole?" Auggie asked.  
  
Cole cleared his throat and replied, "Uh, yeah, you could say that."  
  
Peter noticed the Cliffhangers had stopped, "everything okay guys?" he asked.  
  
He and Sophie noticed everyone looking at the man standing by Roger. "Who is that Peter?" asked Sophie.  
  
"Cole knows who he is." David obnoxiously told Peter and Sophie.  
  
"Is that true Cole?" Sophie asked, looking away from the man to Cole.  
  
Cole rubbed his head, feeling uneasy he mumbled, "Thanks a lot David," then he spoke loud enough for Sophie and Peter to hear, "Yeah, I do."  
  
Peter could tell that Cole was uneasy; he could tell by the way he was talking and the look on his face. "Cole you don't have to see him if you don't want to. He didn't call ahead and get the proper kind of clearance to come visit you."  
  
"Thanks Peter, but I think I need to, if that's okay." Cole told him.  
  
"Sure man whatever you want;" Peter told him, "I'll go over with you."  
  
"'k" Cole responded, and then he and Peter started over to Roger and the man.  
  
"Alright, the rest of you, get showered and get something to eat and then I believe we made it back in time for History class." Sophie instructed.  
  
There were moans and grumbles from everyone.  
  
"Alright, alright, let's get going guys." Sophie instructed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The girls were on their way back to the dorm when Juliette asked, "So, who do you think that guy was?"  
  
"I don't know, but he wasn't that bad looking if you ask me." Kat spoke up.  
  
Daisy, Shelby, and Juliette were all surprised at Katherine's comment.  
  
Katherine smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I know you guys can't tell me you think different."  
  
The three of them didn't say a word, all of them laughed instead. They opened the door to dorm and started to get ready.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
As the guys walked back to the dorm, they were less talkative than the girls were. They were all tired and didn't want anything more than an endless sleep.  
  
"Any guesses on who that guy was?" Ezra piped up.  
  
No one acknowledged his comment; they all just walked back in silence.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Peter and Cole walked up to Roger and the man.  
  
"Hey Roger," Peter acknowledged, and then turned towards the man, "Hello. I am Peter Scarbrow, director of Horizon." He extended his hand out.  
  
"Hello, I am Officer Brian Nicholson" The man responded shaking Peter's hand.  
  
"Hey Brian." Cole spoke up and gave him a small wave.  
  
"Hey Cole, long time no see." Brian replied, giving Cole a small pat on the back.  
  
"Is Cole in some kind of trouble?" Peter asked, worried because there was a police officer here to see Cole.  
  
"Oh no, I am just here to talk to him if that is okay." Brian answered.  
  
Peter looked at Cole, leaving it up to him to decide if Brian could stay.  
  
Cole saw Peter, Roger, and Brian looking at him, he realized that he had to speak up, he cleared his throat and said, "uh-yeah, sure. Can I take a shower and get cleaned up first?"  
  
"Yeah man," Brian replied, "is there somewhere I can wait?"  
  
"You can come to my office and we can talk." Peter told, more than asked, Brian.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cole turned around and headed towards the dorm, he was due for a much needed shower. He walked into the dorm and saw that everyone was already out of the shower and was finishing getting ready.  
  
"Yo Cole, who was that?" Scott asked as he sat down on his bed and started tying his shoes.  
  
"He's the cop who arrested me the times I got arrested." Cole told them as he dropped his bag down on the floor  
  
"How many times you been arrested?" Ezra asked bluntly.  
  
"Four and I am on probation till I am eighteen, plus instead of getting my drivers license at sixteen I have to wait until I am eighteen." Cole told them as he took off his second shoe.  
  
"Whoa." Auggie said, "That sucks."  
  
"Tell me about it," Cole said as he slipped off his jacket and let it fall on his bed, "I will see you guys in class."  
  
"Wait, you're telling me this guy arrested you all four times?" David asked.  
  
"Yep, I never was the luckiest person." Cole said as he headed for the bathroom.  
  
"You not eating?" Ezra asked as he followed David, Scott and Auggie out the door.  
  
"Nah, I have to go talk to this guy." Cole informed, then he went into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
As Cole stood in the shower and let the water run down his back, he thought about the first time the he and Brian met.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The car sped along with the four young men in it. Cole was 13 at the time, he was in the company of three 16-year-olds whom he 'became friends' with. It was about 2:30 in the morning and the four were far from tired.  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" Cole asked as he took a hit of the joint that was being passed around.  
  
"Let's go 're-decorate' some cars." One of the guys suggested.  
  
No one disagreed, so they got together the empty beer bottles that they were done with and looked out for easy targets.  
  
Cole took the last swig of his beer and chucked the bottle out of the window. The bottle landed on the windshield of a car that they had just passed. The windshield shattered and drunken laughter erupted amongst the teens.  
  
As the teens drove around, Cole threw another bottle, but this time after it landed on the ground beside the car, the red and blue siren lights went on behind them.  
  
"Shit!" The driver said as he looked in the rearview mirror and stepped on the gas pedal.  
  
The car speed escalated and the chase began. Two other police cars appeared, so now it was three against one.  
  
The police car closest to the car that the teens were in, bumped the back of the car which caused the driver to lose control of the car and the car started to skid out of control. The car smashed against the wall of a local building, the driver's side was pinned up against the wall, lucky for Cole he was in the front passenger's seat.  
  
Cole opened the door and got out; a sudden wave of dizziness came over him. He had smoked enough weed and drank enough beer to give him a buzz, he was not totally stoned or drunk, but he was affected.  
  
The police cars all skidded to a stop and the officers got out.  
  
"FREEZE!" The officer closest to Cole yelled.  
  
Cole turned towards the man and could see that he had his gun drawn. His first reaction took over; he took of running towards the nearby housing subdivision. As he was running he heard the man yell, "I'm after him! Call for backup and secure the other three."  
  
Cole knew that he couldn't run for long, in the state that he was in. He had to find a place to hide. He darted into a nearby yard and got only five feet before he felt a strong force on top of him.  
  
"When I say freeze I mean it! Hands behind your back son!" The officer barked.  
  
Cole was struggling like crazy to try and get out of the tight grasp that the cop had on him, but the cop worked out and it showed.  
  
"Stop fighting me and it will hurt less." The cop instructed.  
  
After the officer managed to get the handcuffs on, he stood Cole up. Cole faced the cop and spat on his shoes, keeping up his 'tough guy' image.  
  
The officer walked Cole back to his car and read him his rights. That officer was Brian Nicholson.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Cole was shut the door to the dorm and walked towards Peter's office. He put on his jacket halfway to Peter's office. He walked into the administration building and headed towards Peter's office.  
  
He reached the closed door to Peter's office and knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in." He heard Peter call.  
  
He slowly turned the knob and entered the office.  
  
Peter was behind his desk and Brian was sitting in the chair across from him. Brian stood up as Cole came in.  
  
Brian was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a white striped red polo shirt on. The 'USMC' tattoo that was on his right bicep showed. Brian was a part time marine. When Cole first saw him he was a bit intimidated by him because of his muscles that could be seen through his shirt and on his arms.  
  
He was 6'4 with a dark brown marine crew cut. He had hazel eyes and a strong face. He was holding his black leather jacket in his left hand.  
  
"Can we walk around campus and talk Peter? Or do we have to stay in here?" Cole asked.  
  
"Whichever you are more comfortable with." Peter replied.  
  
"Okay, come on Brian." Cole said.  
  
"Good talking with you Mr. Scarbrow." Brian told Peter as he put on his black leather jacket.  
  
"Please, call me Peter." Peter instructed as he saw Brian and Cole out of his office.  
  
Cole and Brian walked down the steps of the administration building and started their walk.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I hope you enjoyed. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope this keeps you waiting for the next chapter. 


	31. The News

I changed the last name of Brian in this chapter and the last, just to let you know. Please review. The next chapter will involve the Cliffhangers, for those of you who care.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cole and Brian walked down the steps of the administration building and began their walk. Cole looked around, not knowing what to say to Brian. A draft of cold air blew and it managed to hit Cole and Brian. Cole shivered a little and the put his hands in his pockets. Brian didn't show any signs of being cold though.  
  
"Well, you're looking a whole lot better than you did when we first met." Brian told Cole, trying to break the awkward silence that there was between them.  
  
Cole let out a small chuckle and then said, "Thanks." The tips of his ears turned a little pink from embarrassment.  
  
"So how are things back on the force at home?" Cole asked, not being serious, but not being sarcastic either. He wanted to try to make conversation too, so he didn't seem like a prick.  
  
Brian laughed at Cole's attempt to keep the conversation going and said, "You and I both know that you aren't interested in cops."  
  
"You know, I try to use what I have learned hear. Be nice and courteous." Cole replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"How do you like it here anyways?" Brian asked, now being serious.  
  
"It's not all that bad, I guess. I'm making some new friends." Cole answered, looking around. He was hoping that all the Cliffhangers were still eating and not out walking around the campus. He wasn't feeling up to making any introductions.  
  
"Good things are I'm getting fresh air and some sun. You know, the things that were hard to come by back home," he paused, "unfortunately, the food sucks and they can be strict here at times." He added.  
  
"Speaking of food, I saw a restaurant on the way here. You think you would be able to go out to dinner tonight?" Brian asked.  
  
"Uh, I would hafta ask, but it should be okay." Cole replied.  
  
Brian and Cole continued to walk around, Cole pointed out things to Brian like the woodshed, the basketball courts, and the picnic table area.  
  
"Oh great." Cole mumbled, loud enough for Brian to hear. Cole saw Juliette, Daisy, Kristen, and Katie coming towards him.  
  
"Hi." Juliette said to Brian in her usual perkiness.  
  
Juliette, Kristen, and Katie all looked like they wanted to meet Brian. Daisy looked like she was dragged along with them.  
  
"Hi guys. I thought you were eating?" Cole asked in an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"We got done early. So who is this?" Katie asked, talking about Brian.  
  
"I am Brian Nicholson; I am a.friend of Coles." Brian introduced himself.  
  
"Brian this is Kristen, Katie, Juliette, and Daisy," Cole told Brian as he pointed to each of the girls, "Sorry girls, but we were just leaving."  
  
Before any of the girls could say anything to object, Cole pulled Brian away from the four girls and they continued their walk.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." Cole told Brian.  
  
"Don't worry about it. No need to apologize." Brian explained.  
  
The two of them walked around a little more before Cole said in a semi- shaky voice, "Hey Brian. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Brian said, taking a gaze around the campus.  
  
Cole didn't know how to say it, so he just decided to come out and say it, "How come you took such an 'interest' in me?"  
  
Brian was the one who had arrested Cole all the times he got arrested. He managed to make it to his probation hearing and his court sentencing. Brian had even tried different things to try to get Cole back on the right track. He tried getting Cole a job, but Cole got fired three weeks into it for being constantly late. He also tried to get Cole back on the soccer team, which he got kicked off of due to his 'recreational' drug use.  
  
Brian had even made frequent house visits on his own time. He checked up on to see how Cole and his mom were doing, he had his suspicions about abuse, ever since he saw the bruises on Cole's upper arms when he was arrested.  
  
Most of the time he, would use the excuse of checking to see if Cole has been on drugs or alcohol recently. Whenever Brian stopped by, he and Cole's mom always seemed to strike up a conversation. His dad was either working or at the bar.  
  
Before Brian could answer both Brian and Cole heard a voice call out, "Yo, Cole!" The two turned to see David coming towards them; he seemed to have a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
Sophie heard David and saw him heading towards Cole and Brian. She knew that he was up to trouble so she called David to her. She would think of an excuse of why she called him over when he got to her.  
  
"My god! Could I be any less popular today?" Cole said bitterly and sarcastically.  
  
He led Brian towards the docks so they wouldn't have anymore 'interruptions.'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Brian sat down on the bench and Cole leaned up against the wooden pole that held up the cover of the end of the dock.  
  
Brian remembered Cole's question and then thought for a moment.  
  
"Cole, the reason that I took you under my wing is because, when I first arrested you, you reminded me of myself when I was that age."  
  
Cole let out a short laugh and then said, "Yeah right. Mr. Do-gooder cop and part time military man got drunk and got high."  
  
Brian looked down then back up at Cole then told him, "it's true, I did."  
  
Cole now saw that Brian wasn't bullshitting him, "were you as bad as I was?" he asked.  
  
"No, you were two times as bad as I was." Brian admitted.  
  
There was a silence between the two of them for a while, until Brian spoke again.  
  
"I was also abused," Brian said, not knowing what reaction to expect from Cole, "I was only verbally abused, not physically."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Cole shot out defensively, embarrassed that someone outside of Horizon knew his secret.  
  
"It's okay Cole, your mom told me." Brian reassured, knowing he touched on a sensitive subject.  
  
"So why are you here?" Cole asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, changing the subject quickly.  
  
"Um, you might want to sit down for this, it is big news." Brian warned.  
  
"Just tell me." Cole demanded impatiently.  
  
Brian hesitated then started, "well, your grandmother who lives across the country has been diagnosed with cancer."  
  
Brian waited for a saddened reaction from Cole, but he just stared at Brian waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Your mom has to go live with her to help nurse her through the radiation, kemo therapy, ect. She will be gone for a year at the least." Brian told her.  
  
Now Cole's attention had been gotten.  
  
"Before she left she came to me and asked me a question. At first she was hesitant to, but she finally worked up enough nerve to ask." Brian told him.  
  
"W-w-what was it?" Cole worriedly asked.  
  
"Well she told me that you would have several breaks from Horizon that you would be able to come home," Brian started, "she asked if I would mind having you stay with me while you came home."  
  
Cole was dumbstruck, he didn't know how to respond, sure, Brian was nice to him and didn't hit him, but it would be a little weird staying with a cop, especially the one who arrested you.  
  
"What if I say no?" Cole plainly asked.  
  
"Well, since you have no immediate family, you would be placed in an immediate temporary foster home." Brian explained.  
  
Cole's head filled with many different thoughts that were racing all around.  
  
"I need to go use a phone." Cole said as he stared out on the lake.  
  
Cole started off jogging back to the administration building so he could use the phone. Brian was behind him, also jogging.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Cole ran up the steps of the administration building and burst through the front doors, he walked fast back to Peter's office, ignoring Katherine's "hi" as he passed her.  
  
Cole burst into the doors of Peter's office, not even caring if he had anyone in there with him.  
  
Peter stood up when Cole entered and said in an alarmed territory, "Cole, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
"I need to use the phone." He told in between breaths.  
  
"Cole, tell me what's wrong?" Peter said, more firmly this time.  
  
"Go talk to Brian he is by the front door. But I need to use the phone." Cole shot back as he went towards the phone.  
  
Peter knew that he wasn't going to get anything out of Cole, so he went to talk to Brian. Cole ran to the door and closed it and then went back to the phone and dialed the operator and asked for his grandma's number.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Peter met Brian in the front of the building and asked what he had said to Cole to make him upset.  
  
Brian informed Peter about the conversation that he and Cole had and the about his mother.  
  
After Brian told Peter about Cole's situation, the two of them went back to Peter's office to find the door shut. Peter was about to go inside, but Brian stopped him. Peter didn't object he just listened.  
  
Cole could be heard yelling even with Peter's door shut. Brian and Peter stood outside the door, just listening to him.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" Cole screamed.  
  
A couple of seconds later after more muffled yelling there was an "I hate you as much as I hate dad!"  
  
After Cole had said this, Peter thought it was time to intervene. He opened the door and Cole looked at Peter, he thought that he would be told to get off the phone, but Peter just asked to talk to his mom.  
  
"Fine, whatever, I don't care." Cole retorted, he slammed the phone down on Peter's desk then started to walk out, but then turned around and asked, "Can I go off campus for dinner?"  
  
"Sure, but be back by eight so you can be apart of group." Peter instructed.  
  
Cole looked at the clock that was on Peter's desk, it was already six. The conversation between him and Brian had lasted a lot longer than he thought. The conversation mixed with the tour and the interruptions took about an hour and half.  
  
"Fine." Cole shot out as he walked out the door.  
  
"I will try to calm him down." Brian told Peter.  
  
Peter just nodded and then started talking to Cole's mother.  
  
"Mrs. Taylor, Hi. It's Peter Scarbrow. I need to talk to you about an incident that Cole was involved in two days ago." Peter started, and then Brian shut the door.  
  
Brian and Cole walked out to Brian's 2003 black Ford F-150 pick up truck. Cole got in the passenger side and Brian got in the driver's side. He started the car and before they went anywhere Brian said, "Seatbelt."  
  
Cole rolled his eyes and reluctantly put on his seatbelt, and then the two were off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Please review. I promise that the next chapter will involve the Cliffhangers and Cole, not just Cole. 


	32. Card Game and Dinner

I hope you enjoy this chapter; I tried to involve the other Cliffhangers. I plan to involve them in the next chapter too. Please review.  
  
*************************  
  
The Cliffhangers just got out of their last class of the day. They were all a little lost because they had been on a hike and missed two sessions of History. They had about an hour of free time until it was time for dinner.  
  
Daisy, David, Kristen, and Auggie headed towards the lodge while Scott, Ezra, Shelby, Katherine, and Katie went back to the dorms.  
  
Auggie, Daisy, David, and Kristen headed for a table in the cafeteria. David had a deck of cards and they all planned on playing a game. Well, everyone except Daisy, she was not one for card games. She was just going to watch.  
  
"Okay guys, what do ya want to play?" David asked as he started shuffling the card deck.  
  
"I am the champ at Blackjack." Kristen bragged.  
  
David couldn't resist a chance to take that title away from Kristen so he said, "Blackjack it is."  
  
David dealt a card to Auggie, himself, and Kristen, Auggie got a nine, David got a jack, and Kristen got a two.  
  
"Good job 'champ.'" Daisy sarcastically said to Kristen.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just deal another one." Kristen mumbled.  
  
David then dealt another card face down to himself, Auggie, and Kristen. Each of them secretly turned over their second card so their opponents couldn't see. Auggie got a seven, David got a ten, and Kristen got a king.  
  
"Hit me." Kristen told David.  
  
David reached over and lightly punched her.  
  
"Hey!" Kristen exclaimed, getting a few peoples attention.  
  
"What?" David asked innocently, "You told me to hit you."  
  
"Hit me again, and you'll lose your arm! Now give me a damn card." Kristen shot out.  
  
David gave her another card, it was an eight. She knew by the devilish grin on David's face, he had something good.  
  
"Gimme another." Kristen demanded she knew she had to have some serious luck on her side.  
  
David first asked Auggie what he wanted to do, and Auggie said "I'll stay."  
  
David then gave Kristen another card like she asked for. It was a four this time.  
  
"Damnit to hell." Kristen cursed out loud.  
  
"You didn't go over did you?" David asked, even though he knew she did.  
  
"What's with all the harsh words?" Katie jokingly asked, as she came up to the table with Juliette.  
  
Kristen ignored the comment and said looking at David, "Let's go again, this time I deal. I don't trust you."  
  
"Fine, but I will still beat ya." David said as he handed the deck to Kristen.  
  
"You two in on this?" Kristen asked Juliette and Katie as she shuffled the deck several times.  
  
"Sure, I've got nothing better to do?" Katie said as she took a seat next to David, so if Jules wanted to she could sit by Auggie.  
  
"Okay." Juliette replied as she slid down next to Auggie, she didn't have a perky voice like usual, she was tired.  
  
Kristen finished shuffling the deck and dealt out the first card to all of them. Katie got a queen, Juliette got a ten, Auggie got an ace, David got a nine, and Kristen got a five.  
  
She waited for everyone to look at their card, and then looked around the table listening for those who wanted another card.  
  
"Hit me." Juliette said as she reached for her card.  
  
"Yeah me too." Auggie told Kristen.  
  
"Oh, why not." David sighed.  
  
"Hit me too." Katie added.  
  
Kristen gave everyone a card and also gave herself a card.  
  
David got a king which gave him nineteen, Katie got an eight with gave her eighteen, Auggie got a seven which gave him eight because he used the ace as a one instead of a ten, Juliette got an eight which also gave her eighteen, and Kristen got a ten which gave her fifteen.  
  
Kristen looked at her hand then back around to see if anyone wanted another card. Only Auggie requested another card, so Kristen gave herself a card and Auggie a card.  
  
"Does anyone want any other cards?" David asked, eager to reveal his number, "Okay, so what does everyone have?" He then revealed his nineteen.  
  
There were sighs from Juliette and Katie telling that they only came close to David's nineteen. But they didn't beat it.  
  
Kristen revealed that she also had a nineteen, David and Kristen both gaped in awe at the fact that their was a tie for first place, but then Auggie laid down his cards revealing that he got a twenty-one.  
  
"I beat all of ya." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
Right as that hand ended, Katherine and Ezra walked in.  
  
Before Ezra could sit down, Daisy stood up and said, "Come on Ez, there is too much happiness for me right now."  
  
Ezra didn't argue he just went along with her.  
  
Katherine looked at the remaining Cliffhangers and said, "What are you playing?"  
  
"Blackjack." Katie told.  
  
"Can I join?" Katherine politely asked.  
  
"Sure, another lovely lady is always welcome," David replied, trying to be charming.  
  
Katherine, along with all of the other girls at the table, rolled her eyes and looked for a seat.  
  
Juliette noticed Katherine looking for a chair and then she said as she glanced over at Scott and Shelby cuddling together on the couch. Shelby let out a small laugh, "Here Kat, you can have my seat. Auggie and I were just getting ready to go for a walk."  
  
Auggie looked as if he had no idea what she was talking about, but he put his cards on the table and stood up with Juliette, and the two left.  
  
Katherine sat down and the four of them started another round of blackjack.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
For the first five minutes of the car ride, Cole and Brian were silent. Cole was embarrassed of the situation he was put in and Brian didn't know what to say.  
  
Cole reached for the radio dial and scanned to see what was on. He came to a rap station and heard the rap song playing and leaned back against the seat.  
  
"You're not serious are you?" Brian asked Cole about the music.  
  
Cole chuckled a little then hit the scan button again and a country station came on. Brian noticed the song and started to sing a verse of it. Cole now started laughing at Brian's singing ability and his choice in music.  
  
"Okay, I get it. We'll see what else is on." Brian said as he reached for the dial this time.  
  
The next kind of music came on and it was rock alternative. Brian looked at Cole hoping to hear another complaint, but he saw Cole looking out the window nodding his head to the beat of the music.  
  
The truck pulled up to the restaurant Rusty O'Brian's, Cole got out of the car and headed into the restaurant with Brian right behind him. The two of them took a seat in a booth and looked at a menu.  
  
After they ordered, Cole said, "Man, it will be good to eat some actual food for once."  
  
"Aw come on, it can't be that bad back at Horizon." Brian responded.  
  
Cole laughed and then took a sip of his water. Before they could carry on their conversation, the waitress came over to them.  
  
"What can I get you two to drink?" She asked.  
  
"Coffee please," Brian and the waitress looked at him funny and then he added, "make it a coke instead." Boy had he missed his caffeine buzz.  
  
"And I'll have a beer please," Brian said, he then remembered about Cole and that he and alcohol got into trouble before, "Actually I'll just have a glass of water."  
  
The waitress started to walk away but was stopped by the two of them. They were ready to order. After the waitress got their order, she headed back to put their order in and get their drinks.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Cole said, referring to Brian changing his drink order.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Brian told Cole, "by the way, I have some good news for you."  
  
"Good, I need some good news." Cole replied, not having the slightest clue as to what it could be.  
  
"Well, your dad has been sentenced to twelve years in prison with no chance of probation." Brian informed.  
  
The air around Cole seemed to stop all of a sudden, "When? How do you know?" Cole asked, not believing Brian at first.  
  
"He was sentenced two weeks ago. I was there, I was asked to testify against him." Brian informed.  
  
Cole let out a huge sigh of relief. He was speechless. There was a moment of silence, and then Cole said, "I hope he dies in there."  
  
Before Brian could respond the waitress brought their food. Before they began Cole asked Brian if they could talk about things back home, not about his father, or his plans for when he went home for break. He wanted to enjoy his night out. Brian didn't object.  
  
The two of them laughed and joked during the whole meal, Cole brought up times that he had back home and he and he asked Brian about some of his friends.  
  
"How is Cody doing?" Cole asked, referring to his best friend from back home.  
  
Brian paused for a second then said, "Well, he is now serving a two year sentence in Juvie."  
  
Cole didn't look too surprised, "For what?" he asked.  
  
"Robbery and possession." Brian said briefly as he took a sip of his water.  
  
"Damnit," Cole said, not loud, but loud enough for Brian to hear, "stupid bastard."  
  
"I can't believe they allow you to swear back at Horizon." Brian said, knowing that they didn't, but hinting to Cole that he was to stop it.  
  
Cole didn't reply he just moved his food around with his fork.  
  
"You in the mood for more good news?" Brian asked as he took a bite of his burger.  
  
"I guess." Cole replied as he took the last of his fries and put them in his mouth.  
  
"I talked to your probation officer."  
  
"Yeah? What she say?" Cole asked he seemed to cheer up now.  
  
"Well, she said that you coming here will help your probation in a good way. She says that your probation will be deducted by a year and that you will be able to get your driver's learner's permit when you turn sixteen." Brian informed.  
  
"So I still have to stay here until I graduate?" Cole asked, hoping that his Horizon sentence would be deducted also.  
  
"Yes," Brian said, looking at his watch, "well, I think it is time we get you back."  
  
The two of them stood up, Brian left some money on the table to cover the tip and the bill and the two headed out to the door. On the way out, Cole took one of the complementary toothpicks, and then he thought, 'what the hell', then he grabbed all the toothpicks that were there.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cole and Brian stepped out of the truck and walked back into the administration building to meet Peter. The ride back seemed a lot faster than the ride to the restaurant, because the two of them were actually having a conversation.  
  
"Um, thanks for dinner Brian." Cole said shyly.  
  
"No problem, it was good to see you again." Brian replied.  
  
"Are you leaving now, I mean to go home?" Cole asked.  
  
"Nah, my flight isn't until tomorrow. I thought I would stop by and see if you have an answer or not. But don't worry if you don't. There is no rush." Brian reassured.  
  
"'K, I will see you tomorrow then," Cole said as he headed up the steps and into the building, "later."  
  
"Bye." Brian said, he went back to his truck and made sure that Cole went into the building.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cole knocked on Peter's door and he replied, "Come in."  
  
"Just wanted to tell you I was back." Cole simply said.  
  
"Okay," Peter responded, noticing that Cole came back happier than when he left, "group in ten in the lodge. Then after that I need to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Cole said as he walked out.  
  
**********************  
  
Please review. 


	33. Group

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me review and let me know what you think. Just to let all of you know I am going to try to end this story in the next couple of chapters. I have ideas for the next one I write, which would you prefer?  
  
The third story in the NEWCOMER/Recurrent Past series (Don't worry it will be an eventful story that involves all of the Cliffhangers)  
  
A story about Cole's life before Horizon, jeep in mind this wouldn't involve the Cliffhangers or Peter and Sophie, but there would be mentions about Horizon. If I can think of a good way to tie in the Cliffhangers I might involve them.  
  
A re-write to NEWCOMER. I was planning on doing this, but if I do one (or both) of the story ideas above, this will have to wait awhile.  
  
Those are my ideas, let me know which you would prefer, but keep in mind if you are interested in the first two I will write both of them just let me know which you would prefer first.  
  
**********************************  
  
After Cole walked out of the administration building, he decided to just head over to the lodge. He figured that by the time he went back to the dorm to put his coat away, and get into a conversation with Scott, Auggie, or Ezra or get into a fight with David, it would be time for group to start.  
  
As he walked into the lodge, he felt the warmth of the fire hit his face. He shut the door and unzipped his coat. He headed over to the couch and plopped down onto it. He let out a sigh of tiredness.  
  
He looked around the lodge at all of the other students, he watched the ones playing games, the ones who were by themselves either reading or thinking, and the ones who were in groups talking and laughing.  
  
He became bored really fast and was about to get up and go walk around, but before he could Ezra came in and sat down beside Cole.  
  
"Hey Ez." Cole said acknowledging his presence.  
  
"Hey Cole, how was your night out." Ezra asked, looking to see if any of the other Cliffhangers were coming, a part of him felt awkward because he had never really sat down and talked with Cole without any of the other Cliffhangers with them.  
  
"It was okay. I mean I found out a lot of stuff," Cole informed, then changing the subject "I had caffeine tonight, sure its no weed or booze, but damn how I've missed caffeine."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ezra said waving to the other Cliffhangers, who all mingled in together.  
  
Scott saw Cole and Ezra sitting on the couch so he unknowingly led the rest of the Cliffhangers to the couch. Kristen plopped on the couch next to Cole while Scott and Shelby sat in two arm chairs that were next to each other. Auggie and Juliette sat in the other armchairs that were next to each other.  
  
Katherine and Katie sat down in front of the couch and sat back resting up against it. Daisy sat in the armchair that was by it's self. David was about to sit down next to Daisy, but she shook her head and pointed to the center of the group.  
  
David put on a playful hurt face and slowly moved to the center of the couch and chairs and then got down and laid on his stomach.  
  
There were small conversations going on, but they all came to cease when Peter and Sophie walked towards them. Peter looked like he had been under a lot of stress lately, but none of the Cliffhangers noticed.  
  
"Okay guys, lets begin," Sophie instructed, "Tonight's topic is open, you can talk about how you feel, something good that happened to you, something bad that happened if you want, but you want but ALL of you have to say something."  
  
There were no moans, but a couple of sighs. Only a couple of people had an idea on what to say. No one spoke up right away to volunteer to go first.  
  
"Shel, why don't you start us off?" Peter volunteered.  
  
Shelby wasn't happy about this, "Fine," Shelby said, then thought for a second and then continued, "Uh, I got a call from my sister today."  
  
Shelby paused and looked around at the Cliffhangers, Peter, and Sophie, then continued talking, "She said that Walt, didn't make parole. This means that he won't be out of jail for a while. That's my major news."  
  
"Congratulations, Shelby." Sophie said, the other Cliffhangers also said "congrats."  
  
"Yeah, let's not make a party out of this, whose next?" Shelby said she still wasn't the type to show her happiness.  
  
"Katherine, go ahead." Sophie said.  
  
"Well, I have sent out the last of my collage applications," She told, everyone could tell that she had in her voice, extreme happiness and extreme relief.  
  
"Well, we are all proud of you Kat." Peter said he knew how hard she worked at filling out her collage applications.  
  
"I just want to thank all of you for not letting me quit when I wanted to." Katherine added.  
  
As the group went on, Kristen, Daisy, Ezra, Katie, and Auggie all made stuff up, so they had something to say in group. David tried to be the clown, as always, and said something that got laughs from everyone, everyone except Sophie and Peter. They decided to give him a very stern look and kitchens duty.  
  
Peter suggested that Cole should go; Cole thought for a couple of minutes and finally said, "I really don't have anything to talk about."  
  
"What about your night out?" Ezra piped up.  
  
Cole elbowed Ezra in the ribs, not wanting to bear what he learned earlier tonight to the Cliffhangers quite yet.  
  
"Hey!" Ezra yelped.  
  
"That's a good idea, go on Cole, unless you don't feel comfortable." Peter said.  
  
"Fine," Cole said, and reluctantly began, "Well, I first found out that my best friend from back home managed to land himself in jail for the next two years because he was stupid enough to attempt robbing a gas station. My guess is that he was high."  
  
Nobody said anything, they all paid close attention to Cole, wondering if he had anything else to say.  
  
"On the better side, I found out my dad was sentenced to twelve years in prison," Cole added, "well, I guess that was the highlight of my night."  
  
After Cole finished telling his information filled night, he dropped the toothpick he was fiddling with in his fingers. He bent over to pick it up Scott caught a glance at Cole's left shoulder blade when the neck of his shirt rose up and saw something he couldn't make out.  
  
"Didn't know that I would stop group." Cole sarcastically said, snapping everyone out of their trance.  
  
"Scott, you're up." Peter informed.  
  
"Well, I got nothing that can compete with that." Scott said, referring to Cole's information. There were chuckles from everyone except Peter and Sophie. Cole just gave a half cocked smile.  
  
"Uh, I don't feel comfortable asking this in front of everyone, so hold on." Scott said. He got up and walked across the circle, stepping over David, and made his way to Cole. He leaned over and whispered something in his ear.  
  
All the Cliffhangers as well as Peter and Sophie all looked confused, Peter was about to ask what was going on but he heard Cole say, "I don't care."  
  
"K, Cole, what's on your shoulder?" Scott asked. "I couldn't think of anything else to say. Sorry"  
  
Peter and Sophie weren't happy about Scott's question. They were hoping that the kids would have shared about how they were feeling. The only ones who had done so were Shelby, Katherine, and Cole. Even though the rest of the Cliffhangers didn't know, Peter and Sophie knew that they were just saying what they thought Peter and Sophie wanted to hear.  
  
Both Peter and Sophie knew that this would be the last "open topic" group for a while. They would just go back to normal group sessions.  
  
Cole looked at everyone and then simply told everyone, "It's just a tattoo."  
  
Everyone looked at each other, none of them, not even the guy Cliffhangers who lived with him, knew he had a tattoo.  
  
"Did you guys know about it?" Juliette asked.  
  
Peter looked at Cole to see if it were all right that the other Cliffhangers knew. He normally liked the kids to tell about their things, but this time Peter and Sophie were asked.  
  
"I don't care, you can tell them. It's no big deal." Cole told Peter, picking up that Peter was looking for permission.  
  
"Yes, it was found when Cole first arrived and got his physical," Peter informed, "and to be honest, I am disappointed in you guys, if Cole wanted to tell you about it, he would have told you on his own time."  
  
"Alright, that's the end of this group, lights out in 30." Sophie said, dismissing all of the kids.  
  
They all slowly got up, and headed out, some to their dorms and others to common areas around the lodge. Cole remembered that Peter said he wanted to talk to him and he knew it couldn't be good, so he quickly hurried out.  
  
Peter was about to call Cole over to talk, but he got caught up scolding David about his inappropriate comment in group, that he missed Cole slip out of the lodge.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cole made his way to the gazebo, he saw a couple of students, maybe thee or four at the most walking around at night. They were all heading to their dorms.  
  
The night air was cold; the temperature had dropped since this afternoon. As he stepped up and into the gazebo, he zipped up his jacket. He walked over to the railing that had the best view of the woods and the sky and got up on it.  
  
This was his second best place to hang out, especially at night. His first favorite place was down at the docks. He knew that Peter would be looking for him soon, and if he were down by the docks, then Peter would have though he ran again.  
  
It had been about five minutes of pure silence and tranquility before Cole heard the familiar voice of Peter coming towards him.  
  
"Didn't I say I needed to talk to you after group?" Peter asked, knowing that Cole snuck out on purpose.  
  
"Oops, musta' slipped my mind," Cole said in a semi-sarcastic voice, not as sarcastic as his usual sarcasm, he didn't want to get in trouble for 'mouthing off', "what's up?"  
  
"Well, I talked to your mom earlier today and to be honest I recommended you taken out of Horizon." Peter said, hoping Cole wouldn't blow up at him.  
  
Cole became alarmed, he turned and faced Peter, many things rushed through his mind, he was prepared to go off on Peter, but let out a sigh then said, "Betcha' I can guess what she said."  
  
*************************  
  
Hope I left you off on a cliffhanger. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	34. Explination

Thanks to those who reviewed, I will get the third part of the NEWCOMER/Recurrent Past series once I am finished with this one. Then I will do a Cole's life pre-Horizon. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cole hadn't quite understood why Peter had suggested to his mom that she should take Cole out of Horizon. He knew that this happened with Juliette before he came here. He forgot how, but it was brought up at breakfast one time a while ago.  
  
"She wants you to stay." Peter told Cole.  
  
Cole was more than surprised. He was sure that his mother was going to take him out of here.  
  
"I-I-I don't know what to say." Cole said, cupping his hands and bringing them up to his mouth and warming them up.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't start your celebration just yet," Peter told him, "your mom gave me permission, to check you daily for new cuts until I feel that you are no longer a danger for yourself-"  
  
"But Peter I already told you-" Cole interrupted, but was stopped by Peter raising his hand to stop Cole.  
  
"And, you will start going coming to my office everyday to start talking about and working through your problems with your dad, on top of participating in group." Peter finished.  
  
There were more conditions, but Peter thought that he would ease Cole into those tomorrow. He knew that there was already going to be an argument.  
  
"Oh come on, I'm fine. Am I still on that stupid 24 hour observation?" Cole asked, getting down from the railing of the gazebo so he could focus more on this conversation that was turning into an argument.  
  
"So fine is when you start hurting yourself, or turning to drugs and alcohol to take care of your problems?" Peter asked Cole.  
  
"I already told you I haven't cut myself in a while." Cole argued.  
  
"That may be the case, but how am I to know that something won't happen to you that will cause you to start back up again?" Peter asked Cole.  
  
"Whatever," Cole bitterly replied, bringing his hands up to his mouth so he could warm them again, "Oh, and by the way the reason my mom wants me to stay isn't cuz she wants me to continue to get better, it's cuz she doesn't want me getting in the way if I am taken out of here."  
  
Cole started to walk away, as he started to leave, Peter didn't move out of the way, so Cole bumped shoulders with him.  
  
"Hey, check that attitude right now," Peter instructed Cole.  
  
Cole turned around and acknowledged by saying, "Yeah yeah."  
  
"Where are you going, lights out in 10." Peter reminded Cole.  
  
"Where do you think I'm going to cut myself? I'm going to my dorm to get ready for bed." Cole said with a tough attitude.  
  
"Not the best thing to be saying for someone who wants me to trust them," Peter told Cole, now sick with the attitude he was receiving, "You just got yourself wood chopping for 2 weeks, I told you to loose the attitude."  
  
Cole just rolled his eyes and continued walking he called over his shoulder and said, "I guess your going to follow me to my dorm?" not expecting an answer.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^  
  
The two of them reached the dorm Cole walked in and Peter followed. Cole headed towards the bathroom, because everyone was already in bed reading or doing homework. Peter called out for Ezra. Ezra walked over to Peter and the two of them stepped outside.  
  
"What's up Peter?" Ezra asked, shivering from the cold night air.  
  
"Can you stay up a little late to make sure that Cole doesn't try to sneak out or do something to himself?" Peter asked, "He doesn't have anything in the dorm that he can use to cut himself, Jeff and I searched earlier today. That is why we aren't making him stay in the lodge."  
  
"Sure, I can do that. Anything else?" Ezra asked eager to get out of the cold night air.  
  
"No, that's all. But, try not to let him know that you are keeping an eye on him." Peter asked as Ezra started to go back inside the dorm.  
  
Ezra waved his acknowledgment to Peter then shut the door.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cole came out of the bathroom as Ezra was coming back in. Cole had changed into his sweats that he normally slept in.  
  
"What was that about Ez?" Auggie asked, looking up from his homework.  
  
Cole had wondered the same thing, so he paid attention to what Ezra was going to say.  
  
"Oh Peter just told me that my mom had called while we were on the hike and wants me to call her tomorrow." Ezra lied, hoping everyone would buy it.  
  
"Awwww...mommy dearest checking up on her baby?" David asked in a mocking tone.  
  
No one including, Ezra acknowledged David's comment. They had all learned that ignoring David usually shut him up quick. But at times, it proved hard to ignore David sometimes.  
  
The guys continued to get ready for bed when David obnoxiously asked, "Hey Cole, what is your tattoo of?" remembering group.  
  
The guys all turned and looked at Cole, for they all wanted to know what Cole's tattoo was of too. Cole couldn't believe how much everyone was interested in his tattoo.  
  
'I bet that Auggie didn't get this much attention when people knew he had a tat. But then again it is on his arm where everyone can see.'  
  
Cole sighed then started to explain, "Well back home, me and my friends had a competition that we would take part in whenever we all were together. Now that I look back on it, it could have killed anyone of us," Cole paused remembering his past and got into his bed and slipped underneath the covers and continued his story, "We would always see who could drink the most shots at one time."  
  
Auggie had put aside his homework and Ezra put down his book; everyone was now in bed, all listening to Cole's story.  
  
"I was the reigning champ seventeen times in row." Cole felt kind of odd baring his past stories to everyone, "so to make a long story short. I musta been too stoned or too wasted, but I got talked into going to get a tattoo."  
  
"So what is it?" Scott asked looking at Cole with his hands behind his head, getting relaxed.  
  
"It is a design that is in between my shoulder blades." Cole explained as he also got comfortable in bed.  
  
David let out a short laugh and said, "That's it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is." Cole said in a voice telling David, and all the guys that he didn't care what they thought of him. "Sorry it's not the big thing you expected." He told David sarcastically.  
  
"Can we see it?" Ezra asked politely, not knowing if Cole was willing to show them.  
  
Cole shrugged his shoulders, he lifted up the front of his shirt, and the back slowly rised. Cole pulled his shirt forward so his shoulder blades were exposed.  
  
"Cool." Ezra said trying to be nice  
  
"I guess." Cole replied as he laid down and shut off his light.  
  
Everyone else shut their lights off and all got settled in their beds.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ezra kept an eye on Cole like Peter had asked. It had been about a half an hour and Ezra was becoming tired, he told himself that he was going to give it another fifteen minutes then go to sleep. Cole hadn't moved for twenty minutes and Ezra wanted to make sure that he was really asleep.  
  
There was a rustle in one of the beds and Ezra turned to look to see who it was. He had to squint to make out who it was. It was Scott, 'must be time to meet Shelby' Ezra thought.  
  
Scott slipped into something warm, grabbed his coat, and headed out the door towards the docks to meet Shelby.  
  
*^*^*^*^At the Docks*^*^*^*  
  
There was a bustle in the trees and Shelby looked up and said "Hey cowboy, bout' time."  
  
"Sorry, we all found out about the history of Cole's tattoo. Plus David was tossing and turning and I had to make sure that he wasn't awake and was going to rat us out." Scott informed.  
  
"Oh so enlighten me." Shelby said.  
  
The two of them talked for awhile, and then did what the two of them liked to do best. Scott brought his hand up to Shelby's cheek, brushed the strands of hair from her face, and leaned in for a kiss. The first one was short and sweet, but the ones that followed were longer and better  
  
Scott glanced at his watch and realized that he and Shelby had been on the docks, talking and kissing for two hours.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shelby asked, concerned that Scott stopped kissing her to look at his watch.  
  
"As much as I hate to, I have to go now." Scott said as he stood up to leave.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Shelby asked, hurt that he was ending their time together.  
  
"You know that I would love nothing more than to spend all night here on the docks, especially with you. But I have kitchens in a couple of hours and if Peter or Sophie notices me tired, they'll know that I been out past lights out." Scott explained.  
  
"Fine." Shelby sighed, "But one last thing." She stood up.  
  
"Yeah?" Scott asked.  
  
She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for one last, deep, passionate kiss of the night. She pulled away and smirked, then headed off towards the dorms, leaving Scott there with that wonderful feeling.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Shelby quietly crept back into the girl's dorm hoping not to wake anyone, but she didn't succeed in that.  
  
"Have fun?" Katie asked tiredly.  
  
"Yeah yeah, hush and go back to bed." Shelby instructed.  
  
She slipped back into her pajamas and got back into bed quickly drifted back to sleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Scott walked back into the boy's dorm, not knowing if anyone knew that he was gone.  
  
He slipped of his coat and his shoes as quietly as he could but stopped when he heard the whisper of a voice.  
  
"You know, one of these times, I'm gonna sell you out, just to see what the consequences are."  
  
Scott looked around to see Cole; he could make out a faint smile so he didn't think anything of it. He also got back into bed and quickly fell back asleep, dreading his kitchens duties that were soon to come.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hope you enjoyed the Scott and Shelby bit in their, I am trying to add more of the Cliffhangers. Please review. 


	35. The Answer

Please review, those are always appreciated.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning came too soon for Scott. The annoying beep of his alarm seemed to be extra loud, probably because he had gone to bed a couple hours ago. He was not looking forward to kitchens. Reluctantly, he got out of bed, once he managed to stretch; he quietly made his way to the bathroom so he could get ready. He and Katie were the only Cliffhangers who were on Kitchen's this morning, which meant he was the only one that was awake in the dorm.  
  
As Scott got ready he thought of awkward his kitchens assignment, he didn't really know Katie. The two of them never really talked a lot, plus he never really been one for talking to others outside of the Cliffhangers.  
  
Scott threw on some clothes and headed out towards the cafeteria.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Scott walked into the cafeteria to see Sophie who was handing out job assignments. Scott walked over to her but stopped midway to get one last yawn out of his system. He continued to walk over to Sophie to see what his job was going to be.  
  
"Morning, how are you?" Sophie asked in a cheerful voice.  
  
Scott grumbled and scratched his head and replied, "Tired. What's my job?"  
  
Sophie could tell that he wasn't in a talkative mood so she just decided to give him his assignment, "Um," she looked at her clipboard and then replied, "you are on food prep with Katie."  
  
'My luck,' Scott thought to himself as he put on his apron and headed over to where Katie was.  
  
Scott saw Katie cutting up fruit for the fruit cocktail portion of breakfast. He came up across from Katie and didn't say a word, he just picked up some fruit and started cutting it up into small pieces.  
  
About ten minutes had gone by and neither of the two had said a word until Katie broke the silence, "I hate morning kitchens."  
  
"I hate morning anything." Scott replied, and then the two them let out a small laugh.  
  
"So what did you do to get morning kitchens?" Katie asked trying to start conversation, most everyone who got morning kitchens was either on punishment or was just plain unlucky.  
  
"Got caught in Shelby's tent when we went on that stupid hike." Scott informed Katie, leaving out a few details, "you?"  
  
"Um, I let a fellow student have a piece of my mind." Katie said also leaving out some details.  
  
The two of them continued to cut fruit and start a conversation. Both Scott and Katie were lightening up and hating kitchen duty a little less.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Peter was headed to the dorms to wake up all the boys he had just gotten off the phone with Brian, he would be at Horizon in about a half hour to say goodbye to Cole and see if he had an answer about when Cole went home.  
  
Peter walked into the Cliffhanger dorm and called out, "Rise and shine guys!"  
  
There was little movement at first so Peter called out again, "Get up, get up, get up!"  
  
There were now mumbles and grumbles from everyone. Peter switched on the light and shook the guys that were still asleep.  
  
"Cole, Brian will be here in about thirty so get up." Peter said as he passed by Cole's bed, he saw movement from Cole so he knew that he wasn't still asleep.  
  
Cole was still mad at Peter for last night, so he decided not to talk to Peter. He wondered how long it would last though.  
  
Cole stumbled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Once he was in there he shut the door and started getting ready. The other guys all saw Cole go in the bathroom so they all decided to go back to bed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
About ten minutes later, Cole walked out of the bathroom with the pair of jeans, that he took in with him, on. He threw on a tee-shirt then for some 'warmth' he slid on a hooded sweatshirt over his tee shirt.  
  
Cole walked towards the door and was about to walk out, and then he turned around and headed for the beds.  
  
He walked over to Auggie's bed and smacked him on the leg.  
  
"Yo," Auggie angrily mumbled, wanting to know who hit him on the leg and why.  
  
"Get up and get ready, I'm headin' out." Cole told Auggie then headed back for the door.  
  
Cole walked outside without even double checking to see if anyone had gotten up.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Cole guessed that he had about ten minutes until Brian would be here. He decided to walk around campus and try to find someone to talk to, while avoiding Peter.  
  
As he passed the equipment shed he saw a familiar Kristen sitting by herself at one of the picnic tables.  
  
Cole walked over to her and sat down across from her and said, "You're up early."  
  
"Look whose talkin'" Kristen shot back in a joking manner.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" Cole asked crossing his arms and rubbing his shoulders to try to generate some heat, it was cold this morning.  
  
"I got tired of always getting stuck takin' the last shower with cold water, so I beat Jules and Kat to the bathroom this morning," Kristen said, then paused to let out a small yawn, "I am out here cuz there aren't many people out this early and it's relaxing."  
  
"You want me to leave?" Cole asked, wondering if he was interrupting her 'relaxing'.  
  
"Nah, I guess you can stay." She said in a joking tone as she playfully punched Cole's arm which was resting on the top of the table, "so why are you up early?"  
  
"I have to meet Brian." Cole informed.  
  
"Who's that?" Kristen asked, letting out another yawn.  
  
"He's the guy I went out to eat with," Cole said as he rubbed his hands together and stuck them in the front pocket of his sweatshirt.  
  
"The cop?" Kristen asked. She had heard that from Juliette's gossip.  
  
"Yeah," Cole answered.  
  
"Why's he here?" Kristen asked without thinking, but quickly added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.  
  
"My mom is across the country taking care of my grandma, so she asked Brian if it would be okay for me to stay with him when I went home for breaks." Cole told her.  
  
"Wow. You gonna stay with him? Cuz it would suck living with a cop." Kristen told Cole, adding her two cents.  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm gonna stay with him." Cole replied, noticing Kristen cup her hands and bring them to her mouth to warm them.  
  
Cole saw Sophie walking towards the two of them and he knew that Brian must be here, so before she made it to the bench he told Kristen, "Here comes Sophie, he must be here." Then Cole stood up and headed to meet Sophie.  
  
"Good luck." Kristen called out.  
  
Cole nodded his head and then put the hood of his sweatshirt up.  
  
"He here?" Cole asked Sophie when he came up to her.  
  
"Yeah, he is waiting in the admin building." Sophie informed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The two started heading towards the administration building when Sophie said, "Cole I'm sorry that Peter and I told the Cliffhangers that we found out about your tattoo last night. They were not right to ask you what was on your shoulder."  
  
"Don't worry about it Soph. Sooner or later they would've found out about it." Cole reassured.  
  
As Cole and Sophie came up the hill, Cole saw Brian heading down the admin building steps; he just finished talking to Peter.  
  
"I'll let you say goodbye. I have to go check on the Cliffhanger girls and make sure they are up." Sophie said as she patted Cole on the back and started to walk in a different direction.  
  
Cole rubbed his hands together and then put them in is pants pockets. He walked over to Brian who was wearing his normal attire. He was wearing loose fitting jeans and a 'Marines' sweatshirt. He dressed more like Cole than a regular adult, which was probably why Cole didn't hate him like most other cops.  
  
"I thought your entire wardrobe had changed when I saw you yesterday." Cole said dropping the hint that he liked Brian's regular clothing picks.  
  
"Funny." Brian said with a smile, "So have you given anymore thought to what we talked about last night?"  
  
Cole looked up to the sky wondering if the next thing he was about to say was going to be the right thing. He cleared his throat and replied, "Uh, y- yeah I did."  
  
"And?" Brian asked, knowing that this was a tough decision for Cole.  
  
Cole looked towards the ground and mumbled, "Can I stay with you?"  
  
Brian smiled and said "Sure man," knowing that Cole was embarrassed about asking.  
  
Cole looked up and knew and saw Brian's expression and knew that things might actually work out. He didn't show his happiness; he just gave a half cocked smile and said, "Thanks."  
  
Brian glanced at his watch and said, "Well, I have to be headin' out now."  
  
"Okay." Cole said, leaving the two at an awkward moment.  
  
Brian stuck out his hand for a handshake, knowing that at this time it was the right thing to do. Cole lazily put his hand out and took the handshake.  
  
"Well, I talked to Peter and it seems you have a break coming up. So I guess I'll see you soon." Brian said.  
  
"Yeah, see you soon." Cole said, and then he turned and started walking away.  
  
Brian still knew that Cole wasn't fully on board with the idea of staying with him, so he turned and walked towards his truck.  
  
Cole rolled his eyes, turned around and called out, "Hey, have a safe trip." Feeling that he left off on the wrong foot.  
  
Brian smiled and waved to Cole then got in his truck, Cole kept walking and Brian headed down the road and away from Horizon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hope you enjoyed. Please review. 


	36. Talking

Sorry it has been awhile since I've last updated. Sorry this chapter isn't too exciting; it is basically a filler chapter. To all my loyal readers: my goal is to get 100 reviews before I end the story. Just to let all of you know I am planning to end the story in the next two or three chapters.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cole was headed to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast when he was stopped by the familiar nagging voice calling his name; he turned around and saw Peter walking towards him.  
  
"So how did things with you and Brian go?" Peter asked, not knowing how mad Cole was.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Cole said as he continued walking towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Going to breakfast?" Peter asked as he caught up with Cole.  
  
"Is that okay?" Cole asked, knowing that Peter wasn't walking with him to strike up a conversation. He was only keeping him under supervision until he reached the cafeteria, then he would be under Ezra's supervision.  
  
Cole had put two and two together, he knows knew that Ezra was Cole's supervisor while he was on 24-hour supervision. Cole wasn't mad at Ezra, so he wasn't giving Ezra any crap or pulling anything to make Ezra's job harder. Cole promised himself that he would do whatever it took to get off of 24-hour supervision, even if it meant being on good behavior. So this meant eventually he would have to stop treating Peter like crap.  
  
"Cole I warned you last night, loose the attitude. I know your going through some rough times, and I wish you would talk to someone. It doesn't have to be me, but there is Sophie, or one of the Cliffhangers. But just talk to someone so your feelings aren't bottled up." Peter told Cole.  
  
"I'm fine. Honestly." Cole lied.  
  
As Cole and Peter neared the cafeteria Peter told Cole about what was going to happen today.  
  
"After breakfast you have classes, and then on your break after lunch you are on wood chopping. Then you have your afternoon classes. After your classes I want you to come to my office so we can talk for awhile. Then you have free time until dinner and group." Peter told Cole, surprised that Cole wasn't blowing up at him right now.  
  
"You're kidding right," Cole asked, even though he knew that Peter wasn't kidding. Before he gave Peter a chance to answer Cole asked, "So this is how it's gonna be from now on?"  
  
"For a while at least," Peter informed, and then said, "Cole, you've been here at Horizon for over a year, I've told you countless times that for every one of your actions, there will be a reaction. Either a positive or negative one."  
  
"How long is awhile?" Cole asked, he was worried that this is what the rest of his time at Horizon would be like.  
  
"That is up to you." Peter told Cole, implying that Cole's behavior would determine the length of this new 'schedule'.  
  
"Okay, is that all?" Cole mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I will see you later." Peter said as he watched Cole go into the cafeteria.  
  
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cole grabbed a tray and stood in line. He slowly followed the movement of the line until he finally made his way up to the serving area. He noticed Katie doing various jobs back in the kitchen.  
  
"So Katie, if the food sucks I can blame you right." Cole said, as he grinned. He knew Katie hated kitchen duty.  
  
She looked up and furrowed her eyebrows; she looked around and then threw a piece of food at Cole. Cole ducked and gave her a smile to make sure there were no hard feelings.  
  
He picked up his tray and looked around for any of the Cliffhangers. He spotted Auggie, Kristen, Ezra, and Juliette sitting at a table, so he decided to walk on over and sit with them.  
  
"Hey guys." Cole said as he sat his tray down next to Kristen.  
  
Everyone said 'hi' and the continued their conversation.  
  
Cole gave Kristen a light nudge in the ribs and asked, "So what are we talking about?"  
  
Kristen took a sip of her juice and replied, "Oh, nothing too interesting. Just are opinions on what classes are gonna be like today."  
  
"Oh," Cole said, acting like he was interested.  
  
As their conversation carried on, slowly one by one, Katherine, David, Shelby, and Daisy sat down at the table. With about ten minutes left of breakfast, Katie and Scott finally joined the rest of their fellow Cliffhangers.  
  
As breakfast came to an end, there was more talking than eating. Cole, Katie, Kristen had a conversation going on. Now that Scott had sat down, he and Shelby were off in their own little world. Ezra and Auggie were having a conversation while Juliette was playing with her food and listening to their conversation at the same time.  
  
Daisy was listening to Katherine talk about what life was going to be like after graduation and David pondered about why Peter wanted to see him later. He had an idea that it had something to do with his dad.  
  
Ezra glanced at the clock and said as he stood up, "We've got five minutes to get to class guys."  
  
Everyone stopped their conversations, picked up their trays, headed towards the trash cans, and then went off to class.  
  
Cole, Kristen, and Katie were at the back of the bunch. Neither of them was ever excited to go to class, so when Ezra told them that they had five minutes left. They didn't rush up like all the others. Cole thought that maybe he should be on time to show that he could be taken off of his punishment, but he always fell into peer pressure, especially to Kristen and Katie's.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ezra was walking with everyone else, but then realized that Cole wasn't with everyone. Ezra slowly fell to the back of the group. He was basically only talking to Daisy, so when she started fighting off David's attempts to smooth talk her, she didn't notice Ezra slip away.  
  
Ezra made it back to the cafeteria right as Kristen, Cole, and Katie were walking out.  
  
"So I take it you three aren't shooting for being on time?" Ezra asked sarcastically.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. Aren't you usually the first one there?" Kristen shot back jokingly.  
  
"Yeah Ez, why'd you come back?" Cole asked, but then realized why and quickly said, "oh, sorry. I know you don't like being late." Cole didn't think that Ezra would come back and walk him to class, as part of his duties of watching Cole.  
  
Ezra could tell that Cole didn't think about him being late, so he said, "Don't worry about it. Besides, I have an excuse, you three don't."  
  
Ezra tried to let Cole know that he wasn't mad, and from Cole's small chuckle Ezra got the idea that it worked. Cole decided not to make life difficult on Ezra while he was on supervision, so he said to Kristen and Katie, "Come on, race ya guys."  
  
Cole took off and grabbed Ezra's arm and drug him towards class, while Katie and Kristen followed close behind.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
All four of them walked into class. Frank gave Cole, Kristen, and Katie his usual 'your late look', but when he saw Ezra a surprised look came over his face. The four of them all took their seats, knowing that Frank would talk to them after class. The class seemed endless to everyone, they were learning about US History. Finally, Frank released all of them to go to their next class, all except Katie, Cole, and Ezra.  
  
"Have a good reason for being late this time you four?" Frank asked, knowing that they didn't.  
  
"Ezra's late cuz of me Frank." Cole told, "He had to come back for me because-"  
  
Frank held up his hand and interrupted Cole, "that's alright Mr. Taylor. I know why," Frank turned to Ezra and said, "you can go on to your next class Mr. Friedkan, I'll take Cole there when I am through with these three."  
  
Ezra walked out of the class and headed towards his next class with Jeff in lodge. Frank walked over to his desk and picked up three pieces of paper.  
  
"I want the three of you to write a 1000 word paper on The Importance of Being on Time. I want it turned in tomorrow." Frank instructed, handing each of the three a piece of lined paper.  
  
There were moans from Kristen, Cole and Katie. Frank held up his hands, telling them that he didn't want to hear their whining this time. He just motioned all three of them out the door and walked them to their next class.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"WACK!" Cole brought the axe down on the piece of wood. Cole had been chopping wood for about twenty minutes; Jeff ended class a little earlier than usual.  
  
Cole stood up straight and wiped his forehead. Even though it was cold at Horizon, Cole still worked up a sweat. He had on his jacket, a sweatshirt, a tee shirt and an undershirt on.  
  
He continued to piece after piece until he felt someone starting at him. He looked up and saw Peter walking over to him.  
  
"You know, according to the schedule I still have afternoon classes, then I report to you." Cole said, as he went back to chopping wood.  
  
"Well, lucky for you I had some free time." Peter replied as he came up and leaned against the woodshed, getting in a comfortable position to talk.  
  
"So what are we talking about?" Cole asked, picking up a piece of wood and splitting it in two.  
  
"About your dad." Peter replied, waiting for Cole's reaction.  
  
"What about him? He's going to jail and I hope he dies while he's in there." Cole said, striking a piece of wood with more force than usual.  
  
"I know what he did to you, but do you really want him to die?" Peter asked, noticing Cole's emotions coming out in the force of his wood chopping  
  
"You're kidding right?" Cole asked, looking up at Peter. He then looked back at the wood he was chopping, "Not, only did he physically beat me, he actually managed to make me believe that I deserved what I got." Cole said, now chopping all of the wood with anger.  
  
"Cole, you should know by now that what your dad did to you wasn't your fault. Not at all." Peter reassured as he shifted his weight.  
  
"Yeah, I know that now, but part of me still wonders if it wasn't my fault, then why did he keep on hurting me?" Cole asked, his attitude was gone and his innocence briefly showed.  
  
"He has a problem Cole, that's why." Peter said as he walked over to Cole to reassure him.  
  
Cole stopped for a second and looked up at Peter; Peter saw what he had been trying to find for the past couple of weeks, the scared child inside of Cole. Cole quickly went back to wood chopping.  
  
"I need to get back to chopping. Is there anything else?" Cole asked, holding back his emotions.  
  
Peter could tell that he had stuck a nerve so he said, "No, that's all for now. I will see you after classes."  
  
Cole picked up another piece of wood, brought the axe down, and split the wood into two. Peter started to walk away, but then turned around and looked at Cole, he thought to himself, 'Almost.'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the next two or three chapters, I am going to fast forward a couple of weeks in the story so I can end it and start the next installment of the NEWCOMER and Recurrent Past series. Please review!!! 


	37. David's Problems

Please review. Enjoy!  
  
****************************  
  
The weeks went by and as they did, almost everyone counted down the days until break. As always, there were a few who were skeptical about break coming. Among those few was Katherine. For Katherine, after break there was only about a month until she graduated Horizon. Katherine was very scared about facing the real world; sure, she had a few ideas about what she was going to do, but nothing solid.  
  
David was also nervous about the coming of break. He had exchanged a few short phone calls with his father over the past couple of weeks. He knew though, that his father was going to break some big news to him soon. He didn't know what it was going to be for sure, but for some reason he could just feel it was going to happen.  
  
The one who worried the most though was Cole. It had only been a couple of weeks since Brian had visited him and Cole agreed to stay with him. Cole had never really trusted that many adults, but staying with one, a cop none the less, was going to be a new and scary experience for Cole.  
  
The rest of the Cliffhangers couldn't wait to take a break from Horizon. Now that Walt and Elaine were out of their houses, Scott and Shelby didn't have as much fear about returning home. Katie and Kristen had both talked about how the first thing that they were going to do when they got back was to turn back to their 'friends', the same ones that landed them at Horizon in the first place. As for Auggie, Juliette, Daisy, and Ezra, visiting home again would not be as stressful; they had all visited home before this.  
  
Daisy still had grudges against her father and the two of them still weren't as close as they were before, but then again Daisy knew that they never would be that close again.  
  
Ezra would be going to stay with his mother on this break. After the two of them had shown up at Horizon, they decided that they needed to take the right steps in order to move on with their lives, for Ezra's sake. His parents were separated, so he alternated between the two of them every break. Even though his parents were separated, he still heard each of them talk about the other.  
  
Going home for Juliette was pretty much the same as always. She still had to face her judgmental mother, but every time she went home to visit, she was always a little bit stronger. She had learned to use the tools that she had gained from Horizon to her advantage.  
  
When Auggie went home, he still knew that his old friends, his old ways, and especially his brother would be there waiting for him. Slowly but surely, Auggie and his brother, along with his old friends and old ways were drifting apart.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Cole was walking out of Peter's office after his afternoon classes. Ever since that day a couple of weeks ago, when Peter came up to talk to him while he was chopping wood, he had been making slow progress in his sessions with Peter and in group. Peter was still checking Cole for cuts on his body; all that remained on Cole were old cuts that had turned into scars. Cole had the idea the he would still be checked until he went on break and then would be checked for the first couple of days back from break. Cole was now off of wood chopping duty and 24 hour supervision.  
  
Cole couldn't decide weather to go to the lodge or back to the dorm, so he decided to meet in the middle, the picnic table area. He saw David, Auggie, and Scott playing a game of basketball with some of the guys from the Trackers. He also spotted Kristen and Katie sitting at a picnic table.  
  
Cole figured that Shelby had some kind of punishment to serve, Daisy and Ezra were hanging out together, and Katherine and Juliette were off together. Cole headed over to Katie and Kristen.  
  
Cole came up and sat beside Katie, and across from Kristen. He came into the conversation they were having, which at the time was about how they couldn't wait for break to come.  
  
"What are you gonna do on break?" Katie asked Cole.  
  
"Try to survive." Cole replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, your staying with that cop, right?" Kristen said.  
  
"Yep. It should be interesting." Cole told the two.  
  
The three of them continued to talk, when all of a sudden there was an eruption of cheers at the basketball court.  
  
"Wanna check out what's goin' on?" Cole asked, as he started to stand up.  
  
"Not really." Katie said, staying in her seat.  
  
"Oh, come on Katie." Kristen said as she stood up from the table.  
  
"Nah, basketball isn't my sport. I suppose I can get started on my science homework." Katie replied, rolling her eyes as she stood up. She waved to Kristen and Cole then started to walk off.  
  
Cole and Katie walked over to the court and Cole said, "What was her problem?"  
  
"I think she is still mad about having wood chopping for not turning in her English paper." Kristen told Cole.  
  
The two pushed their way through the crowd of students to get to the front. Scott dribbled the ball for a second and as one of the Trackers came, he managed to fake the boy out and drove the ball to the basket. He laid the ball up and scored points for the Cliffhangers.  
  
"Alright man." Auggie cheered as he came up to Scott and gave him a high five.  
  
The trackers brought the ball back into play and the game started up again.  
  
Kristen leaned to the girl that was next to her and asked what the score was.  
  
"It's a tied game right now. The next basket wins." The girl told Kristen.  
  
Kristen told Cole what she had found out and then the two focused back into the final minutes of the game.  
  
One of the Trackers had the ball and he drove towards the basket when all of a sudden he fell towards the blacktop.  
  
The Tracker stood up, gave David a shove and yelled angrily, "Yo! What was that?"  
  
"Sorry man, I didn't mean to trip you. It was an accident." David said, holding his hands in the air and had a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah, well so is this!" The Tracker replied and threw a punch at David and connected with David's side.  
  
David also started to throw punches and the fight erupted. Scott and Auggie rushed over to try and pull David away from the fight and the Tracker boys did the same for the other guy in the fight.  
  
Cole saw that David and the other boy were pushing away the other guys from their group and continued to fight. He ran onto the court and helped Scott and Auggie pull David away from the fight.  
  
It took all three of them to drag David off of the court and back towards the dorm. When they were almost to the dorm, the three let go of David, thinking that he had cooled down a little.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Auggie said making sure that David wasn't going to rush back to the court to finish the fight.  
  
"Nothing, just leave me alone." David said rudely as he headed back to the dorm by himself.  
  
Scott, Cole, and Auggie looked at each other, all with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Nice lay up back there." Cole said to Scott, trying to clear the air of what had just happened.  
  
"Thanks," Scott said as he blushed a little.  
  
"Yeah man, I thought football was your sport. Where did that come from?" Auggie joked.  
  
"I couldn't let you think that you were the best here." Scott said as he gave Auggie a friendly, light shove.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just wait till next time." Auggie replied.  
  
Cole noticed the heard of students heading towards the cafeteria and he said, "Hey, time for dinner. Let's go."  
  
"I'm gonna go get cleaned up first." Scott said, "I'll meet you there."  
  
"Yeah me too meat, I don't look to good to eat." Auggie also said.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you guys there." Cole said as he headed towards to the cafeteria.  
  
Cole was almost to the cafeteria when all of a sudden; someone came up behind him and scared him. He turned to see who it was, and he wasn't surprised to find out it was Kristen.  
  
"Damn, almost made me piss my pants." Cole told Kristen.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it wouldn't be your first time." She joked back, as the two continued walking.  
  
"Ha-ha." Cole told her and gave her a friendly shove.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
After Kristen and Cole got their food, they looked around for a table to sit at. They spotted Juliette, Shelby, Ezra, David, Katie and Katherine sitting at a table. The two walked over and Cole sat down by Katherine and Kristen sat by Katie.  
  
"We were just talking about the brawl that David got into earlier." Shelby informed Cole and Kristen.  
  
"He was telling us how he would have killed that kid if you guys hadn't pulled him off." Ezra added to Cole.  
  
"Yeah, it was something like that." Cole replied sarcastically, implying that David was stretching the truth just a little.  
  
Scott and Auggie came to the table and Scott sat down by Shelby and Auggie sat across from Juliette, since both sides of her were occupied.  
  
They all made fun of the food, and had a couple of laughs. Dinner went on pretty smoothly, until Peter came up to the table. Everyone had a pretty good idea he wanted to talk to David.  
  
"Uh, David, we need to talk in my office." Peter said, with the look on his face, it looked more serious than talking about a fight.  
  
************************************  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. I left you off on a little Cliffhanger. Please review, it would be greatly appreciated. 


	38. David Breaks Loose

Sorry for the wait. The song belongs to Linkin Park. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review, those are always nice.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
David walked into Peter's office, wanting to know what he was going to get yelled at for it if wasn't fighting. He slowly sat down in the chair opposite of Peter. Peter finished writing something in a folder, most likely David's.  
  
"That kid started the fight." David blurted out.  
  
"David, you are not here because of your incident this afternoon." Peter said, with a serious tone of voice, looking up from the paper work.  
  
"What is it?" David asked trying to hold up his laid back, sarcastic attitude, but he was worried.  
  
"Um, I talked to your dad earlier today." Peter started, but before he could say anymore, he was cut off by David.  
  
"Let me guess I need to drop down and give you twenty for the fight today?" David asked, mocking his dad's military ways. He knew he was about to be hit with some big news.  
  
"David, this is serious, I need you to pay close attention." Peter sternly said.  
  
David shifted his weight in the chair and said, "Okay, what's up."  
  
"Your dad is pulling you out of Horizon." Peter said, waiting for David's reaction.  
  
"When?" David solemnly said, acting like this news didn't phase him, but in the inside this news was tearing him apart.  
  
"You will be leaving at break and you won' be returning." Peter told David.  
  
"Darn, thought I'd get outta here a little early. Guess I'm here for the whole five days." David said, keeping up his laid back and sarcastic attitude.  
  
"David, I know your upset, trust me I am going to keep talking to your father to see if he will change his mind." Peter said, but was once again interrupted.  
  
"No, don't waste your time. You and I both know that he won't change his mind. Is there anything else?" David said as he stood up.  
  
Peter knew that David was putting up a wall, but despite what David said, he was still going to try to convince General Ruxton to let David stay, "No that's all. I will leave it up to you to tell the Cliffhangers that you are leaving." Peter informed David, figuring that there was no point in punishing him.  
  
"Okay. Night." David said as he walked out of Peter's office.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
~I'm tired of being what you want me to be~  
  
~Feeling so faithless lost under the surface~  
  
~Don't know what you're expecting of me~  
  
~Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes~  
  
~(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)~  
  
~Every step that I take is another mistake to you~  
  
~(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)~  
  
**************************************************  
  
David walked outside and down the administration step building and didn't know where to go or what to do. He was wanted to let his emotions out, but knew he had to keep up his attitude.  
  
Cole left dinner early, hoping to spend sometime by himself to think some things out. He saw David approach; he figured he would see what punishment he got from Peter.  
  
"Hey David, what's your punishment?" Cole asked.  
  
David didn't answer; he just brushed past Cole and knocked shoulders with him. David didn't even bother turning around to apologize.  
  
'What's up with him?' Cole thought to himself.  
  
Cole knew he shouldn't, but he decided to wait a second and let David pass, then Cole followed silently behind David.  
  
**************************************************  
  
~I've become so numb I can't feel you there~  
  
~I've become so tired so much more aware~  
  
~I'm becoming this all I want to do~  
  
~Is be more like me and be less like you~  
  
**************************************************  
  
Tears started to come down from David's eyes. He tried so hard to keep them in, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep them from flowing.  
  
David knew he couldn't be seen crying, so he decided to head into the shed where the canoes, and other equipment that was used for hikes and other various things at Horizon, were held. David figured he could be alone in there.  
  
Once in the shed, David gave up trying to hold back the tears. He just let them flow. The door was shut and he stood away from the window so he didn't worry about anyone seeing him, At least almost no one seeing him, Cole stood at the window watching David, he now knew that something was defiantly wrong.  
  
**************************************************  
  
~Can't you see that you're smothering me~  
  
~Holding too tightly afraid to lose control~  
  
~Cause everything that you thought I would be~  
  
~Has fallen apart right in front of you~  
  
~(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)~  
  
~Every step that I take is another mistake to you~  
  
~(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)~  
  
~And every second I waste is more than I can take~  
  
**************************************************  
  
Cole stood outside and wondered if he should go in and comfort David and see what was wrong, or if he should just wait it out.  
  
Cole looked at David and saw that whatever he was going through crying wasn't enough to express the pain that he was in.  
  
**************************************************  
  
~I've become so numb I can't feel you there~  
  
~I've become so tired so much more aware~  
  
~I'm becoming this all I want to do~  
  
~Is be more like me and be less like you~  
  
**************************************************  
  
David looked around the shed, he didn't know what for, and he just kept looking. He saw a stack of life vests and other various objects. He went over to them and put all of his might into one hit, causing the life vests and other objects to be sprawled out across the floor of the shed. He looked around to see what else he could take his anger out on he saw other objects so he went to work, tears still running down his cheeks.  
  
Cole watched in shock at how David was taking out all of his frustration out and decided that he couldn't let this go on for much longer. He looked around to see if anyone was approaching him, then focused back on David.  
  
**************************************************  
  
~And I know~  
  
~I may end up failing too~  
  
~But I know~  
  
~You were just like me with someone disappointed in you~  
  
**************************************************  
  
David stopped trashing the items in the shed and didn't know what to do. He looked around. He couldn't believe that his dad was taking him out of Horizon. He honestly liked Horizon better than any of the other boarding and military schools that his father had sent him to in the past.  
  
David went over to the corner and threw his back up against the wall, he slowly slid down to the floor, put his arms around his knees and continued to cry and curse his father.  
  
**************************************************  
  
~I've become so numb I can't feel you there~  
  
~I've become so tired so much more aware~  
  
~I'm becoming this all I want to do~  
  
~Is be more like me and be less like you~  
  
**************************************************  
  
Cole saw David retreat to the corner and he knew he should probably go try to help David. He and David shared their differences in the past, but Cole knew that he was really hurting and needed help. On the other hand, Cole thought that maybe he wanted to be left alone.  
  
"Oh well, the worst he'll do is tell me to go away." Cole said to himself, deciding to go see what was wrong with him instead of leaving him alone.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
David heard the door open and he quickly wiped his face of tears and said in his tough voice "Whose there?"  
  
Cole shut the door and came into David's path of vision, "It's just me." He reassured.  
  
"Go away." David coldly said.  
  
"Damn, Peter must have given you some punishment." Cole said to David, looking at the damage he did to the shed, even though they both knew this wasn't because of Peter's punishment.  
  
"Shut up and go away?" David said coldly.  
  
Cole came up to David and squatted down across from him, "What's wrong."  
  
David let out a small laugh and said, "Like you really care."  
  
"Seriously. Try me." Cole urged David.  
  
"I'm not coming back here after break okay. My dad is taking me out of Horizon." David said, trying to not make eye contact with Cole.  
  
Cole was stunned, he always thought David wanted to get out of Horizon, he didn't know David would do this to show how much he didn't want to leave.  
  
David then said again, "I know you are probably jumping for joy inside." He knew that he wasn't liked by many people here.  
  
"No, that's not it David. I just don't know what to say," Cole said, "honestly, I thought I would be happy when you left, but, believe it or not, I'm gonna miss you."  
  
"Really?" David asked, surprised anyone was going to miss him.  
  
"Yeah really, even though we have had our differences." Cole informed.  
  
There was another awkward silence between the two then Cole spoke up and said, "I'm sure Peter is on the phone right now convincing your dad to let you come back."  
  
"Yeah right. You don't know my dad. I bet he has discovered a new military school that I can attend." David scoffed.  
  
Cole knew had an idea that there was a pretty good chance that David's dad wasn't as lenient as Cole's mom was when Peter talked her into letting him stay.  
  
"Listen, could you not tell anyone. Let me tell them at the time I want to. Okay?" David asked.  
  
"Sure. This is between you and me for now." Cole told David.  
  
"Thanks man," David replied, "you aren't as bad as I thought I guess."  
  
Cole laughed and said, "Yeah you too," Cole then asked David nicely, "Do ya want to be alone?"  
  
"Yeah." David told Cole.  
  
Cole stood up and headed for the door and then turned around by the sound of David's voice.  
  
"Thanks Cole." David said lightly.  
  
"No prob." Cole replied, and then left, leaving David to be alone like he wanted.  
  
David still sat in the corner and tried to make sense of the thoughts racing in his head.  
  
**************************************************  
  
~I've become so numb I can't feel you there~  
  
~I've tired of being what you want me to be~  
  
~I've become so numb I can't feel you there~  
  
~I've tired of being what you want me to be~  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be the last one. Please review. 


	39. The Day Before Break

I know I said this was going to be the last chapter, but I decided to make the next one the last one, I promise. I'm sorry for not updating in a while. School has been very busy, plus I have started working again. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was the day before break and everyone was bursting to get time away from Horizon and school work. Everyone would be leaving tomorrow for a two week break and then they would return for about a month and then the much feared AND anticipated graduation.  
  
Horizon was on a different school schedule that most other schools in the country. They still had a summer, fall and spring break like all of the other schools, but they also had different breaks in the school year.  
  
The day before break, students could hardly pay attention in class and the teachers knew this, so they just assigned busy work that they thought would be fun to the students.  
  
David still hadn't told any of the other Cliffhangers, besides Cole, that he would not be returning after break. Chances were he wasn't going to tell them, he thought it would be too hard for him. Whenever he worked up enough courage to tell them he always thought 'yeah right, whose gonna miss me?'  
  
Cole on the other hand wanted to tell someone, anyone that what David had told him, but he knew that it was David's place weather or not to tell anymore people.  
  
The last class of the day had let out and everyone was excited. Cole had to go to Peter's office for their session and so he could be checked for any new cuts on his body. Kristen and Katie went back to the girl's dorm, Scott and Shelby went to the docks, Ezra, David, Juliette, Auggie, Daisy and Katherine went to the lodge to just hang out.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Cole walked up to Peter's door and knocked lightly; Peter looked up and said, "Come on in Cole."  
  
Cole walked in, shut the door and their session began. After Peter finished searching Cole, he said "It looks like all that is left are some permanent scars. I'm glad that you are slowly growing out of this phase."  
  
"Thanks," Cole mumbled, "so what are we talking about today?"  
  
"I want to talk to you about you going home." Peter said, as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"What about it?" Cole asked.  
  
"You are going to be tempted to fall back into your old habits," Peter told Cole, "habits that landed you here at Horizon in the first place. Drugs, alcohol, your friends, and cutting."  
  
"Peter, I'm living with a cop for cryin' out loud." Cole blurted out, getting a little upset that Peter was accusing him of going back to his old ways, "You think that he's gonna let me hang out with my friends, or do drugs and alcohol?"  
  
"Speaking of Brian, how do you feel about living with him?" Peter asked, keeping the topics flowing, getting the answers he wanted.  
  
"I dunno, I mean it's gonna be weird living with a cop." Cole replied.  
  
"Well, you know, you can always call if you have any problems." Peter reassured.  
  
The two of them continued their session; Cole hoped that it would go by fast. Cole still had to pack for his trip home, as usual Cole procrastinated and so he was behind.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Shelby was in Scott's arms and the two of them were cuddling by the docks. They were lucky because at this time of day, there were usually other students at the dock, but not today, they were alone.  
  
"So are you nervous about going back home?" Scott asked as he lightly kissed the top of Shelby's head.  
  
"It's gonna be weird you know, with Jess and my mom, but other than that, it should be a pretty smooth trip," Shelby replied, "what about you. You worried?"  
  
"Nah, my Dad is trying to rebuild our relationship, but at the same time he is still in denial about the whole Elaine incident, so he will avoid me from time to time." Scott replied, embracing Shelby in a hug.  
  
Shelby turned around and faced Scott, looked deep into his eyes and went in for a kiss. At that moment the world around them stopped and there worries and fears about going home seemed to disappear.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Katie was in the process of packing and telling Kristen what she would be doing while she was home.  
  
Kristen on the other hand was paying no attention to Katie at all. She was too caught up in the letter that she had been writing.  
  
"Hey," Katie said as she smacked Kristen on the leg one of her socks, "you listenen' to me?"  
  
"Huh?" Kristen said, not looking from her letter.  
  
"Watcha writing?" Katie asked as she walked over towards Kristen.  
  
Kristen quickly closed her notebook and turned around to stop Katie, "Oh nothing, just one of Peter's last minute assignments."  
  
"Oh. I will let you get back to your assignment. I know how much Peter's assignments suck." Katie told Kristen as she went back to packing.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Juliette and Auggie sat on the couch both of them in their own separate world, while Ezra and Daisy talked to Katherine about her plans for after her graduation.  
  
"Yeah, of course I'm gonna be scared, but I found a good, small collage that isn't too far away from Horizon, so I can come and visit you guys." Katherine told Ezra and Daisy.  
  
Ezra and Daisy continued to ask Katherine about her plans, when Daisy noticed David who was sitting by himself, just gazing out of the windows.  
  
"Hey, what's up with David?" Daisy asked, motioning for Katherine and Ezra to look over at David.  
  
"I don't know. He's been acting weird since he got out of a meeting with Peter." Ezra informed.  
  
Daisy stood up and walked over towards David. "Hey, what's up?" Daisy asked David, trying to be nice.  
  
"Oh not much," David replied, a little startled by Daisy.  
  
"You okay? It seems that you haven't been yourself that past couple of days." Daisy said, trying to comfort David, trying to get the emotional weight of his back out in the open.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey listen, I have to finish packing." David solemnly said as he stood up and left Daisy.  
  
Daisy knew something was seriously wrong with David, she could tell by his emotions and the fact that he had not given her any rude or sarcastic comment.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The afternoon had gone by fast, much faster than the students had expected the afternoon before break to go by.  
  
Slowly, the students made their ways into the cafeteria for dinner. Scott, Shelby, and Ezra were all already in the cafeteria and eating. Kristen and Katie came in together next, and then finally Katherine, Daisy, Auggie and Julitte came in.  
  
After everyone was finally seated, Kristen asked, "Where's Cole and David?"  
  
"I know that Cole is still packing, but I am not sure about David." Ezra informed.  
  
"Cole not starting to pack until today? What a surprise?" Auggie said, making a joke.  
  
Everyone laughed and then started to talk about their trips back home.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Damn suitcase." Cole said in frustration, trying to fit all the clothes he was going to take home into his suitcase.  
  
His parents had folded his clothes and packed for him when he first came to Horizon. He didn't know how they did it.  
  
After about twenty minutes, Cole had finally got his clothes in his suitcase and had his clothes set out for tomorrow and felt he was all done.  
  
"Now, time to eat." Cole said to himself as he walked towards the door.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
As Cole walked outside, he decided to see if he could catch either Peter or Sophie before he went to the cafeteria.  
  
As Cole walked into the lodge, he found it pretty deserted, except for a couple of students. He walked around, but was distracted by a noise from up the stairway where the phone was.  
  
Cole made his way up the winding staircase and found David up there all by himself.  
  
"You know they actually are going to miss you." Cole said, letting David know he was there.  
  
A little startled, David said "Damn. You scared me," then he went back to writing on a piece of paper.  
  
"So what are you writing?" Cole asked David, walking forward a little to see what if he could see.  
  
"Oh nothing," David said, and then he stood up and said, "Hey I have got to finish packing, so I will talk to you after I get done okay. Enjoy the wonderful meal they provide here at wonderful Horizon," trying to add some humor.  
  
David passed Cole and started walking down the stairs but stopped when he heard Cole say, "You can't runaway from this forever."  
  
David thought for a second and then just kept walking. Cole let out a sigh; he had hoped that David would get past the silly idea that no one would miss him and just tell everyone.  
  
^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Cole was too nervous to eat, so he decided to just head out to the equipment shed and get a soccer ball.  
  
There were only three soccer balls here at Horizon, there were a majority of basketballs and footballs though, and soccer wasn't too popular at Horizon. A game was never started up by the students; it was always organized by the staff.  
  
Cole grabbed a soccer ball and went to see if he still what he had when he was back at home. He started off with some basic dribbling back and forth.  
  
Slowly he started to move onto different things, he went on to doing dribbling and then turns, and next he started to try to see if he could still do some of the tricks that he used to be able to do.  
  
He was able to remember how to do the rainbow, which was where he put the ball between his feet then kick it up behind him and cause it to go over his head and land in front of him.  
  
After awhile Scott, Auggie and Shelby came out of the cafeteria and spotted Cole messing around with the soccer ball, so they decided to go see what he was doing.  
  
The three of them walked over to Cole, they could see sweat on Cole's forehead and his hair was a little damp from sweat, they could tell that he had been working hard for awhile.  
  
"Can you do anything worthwhile with that thing?" Scott asked, challenging him to show them something cool.  
  
"Aw, nah man. I haven't done this since before I came here." Cole said, a little shy and embarrassed.  
  
"Oh come on. Just show us one trick." Auggie urged.  
  
"Fine, here goes nothing." Cole said as he moved a little away from Scott, Shelby and Auggie so he could have room and he positioned the ball at his feet to get ready.  
  
Cole started off with a rainbow, bringing the ball over his head. Before the ball hit the ground he let it the top of his foot, which sent it back up in the air. Cole then headed the ball, the ball started to fall to the ground, but Cole let it hit his thigh, then the top of his foot.  
  
Cole had managed to keep juggling the ball for the next 5 minutes, by this time, a crowd had gathered around Cole, including the all of the Cliffhangers, minus David, who were cheering him on.  
  
Peter and Sophie walked out of the cafeteria and heard the cheering, Peter and Sophie both thought that there was a fight happening, they couldn't see what the students were cheering at, so they both rushed over to the crowd.  
  
Peter and Sophie neared the crowd and stopped running, they saw that there was no fight, but they were surprised to see Cole in the center of the crowd. At the same time they were happy that he was getting back into soccer, his mom had told Peter that soccer had been Cole's life before he got into drugs and alcohol.  
  
The two joined the crowd and watched Cole to see how long Cole could keep the ball going.  
  
Cole was starting to get really tired, he started breathing heavily, concentrating on not letting the ball fall. Cole was setting up for his finale, he hit the ball with his thigh and as it fell to the ground, Cole luckily caught it on the top of his foot.  
  
Cole's eyes still focused on the ball, not wanting it to fall on the ground, he called out, "watch out. Gimme an opening," telling the crowd to part so he could do the last part of his trick.  
  
Cole lightly tossed the ball up with his foot and made his leg circle around the ball while it was in air and finally catching the ball again on his foot. The crowd was silent; he then tossed the ball up with his foot again, a little higher giving him room to set up. He turned sideways and as the ball came back down, Cole belted it with his foot causing it to smack into the side of the equipment shed.  
  
Cole bent down and put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath, while the crowd erupted with cheers.  
  
Cole breathed heavily and gave a friendly wave to the crowd. After Cole was done the crowd broke up. All that were left were the Cliffhangers. Peter and Sophie had to finish getting things ready for tomorrow.  
  
"Awesome!" Kristen cheered.  
  
"Yeah man, that was awesome." Scott said.  
  
"Now, I'm tired and sweaty. I'm gonna hit the shower and then hit the sack." Cole told everyone.  
  
"This early?" Ezra asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night." Cole told the group.  
  
"What about group? It's in thirty." Juliette informed Cole.  
  
"Crap. Fine, I will take a shower then I will come back for group," Cole told everyone, "I will see you in the lodge in thirty."  
  
Cole waved goodbye and then started jogging back to the dorm with a feeling of happiness in him.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Cole walked into the lodge with his hair wet and in some basketball shorts that he slept in and a tee shirt.  
  
He saw everyone sitting on the couches and chairs, he saw that he was the last one, so he quickly walked over and joined the group.  
  
As Cole sat down, Peter said, "Okay guys, it's gonna be an easy group tonight. Let's start off by going around and saying how we feel about going home."  
  
Peter nodded to Ezra and he said, "Anxious."  
  
Next was Katherine who said, "Excited."  
  
The rest of the Cliffhangers said how they were feeling; Scott, Cole, and Shelby said they were nervous about going home. Auggie said he was eager, Juliette said she was prepared, Daisy said she was unprepared, Kristen and Katie said excited, and David just said he was glad, keeping up his fake wall to keep the Cliffhangers in the dark that he would not be returning.  
  
As the group wound down, Peter gave one of his speeches on how everyone was going to be tempted by old friends, ways, and things that landed them in Horizon in the first place. He told everyone what the consequences would be for doing drugs and alcohol over break and told them most importantly to have fun and be safe and that they could always call if they had any problems.  
  
After group, David got out of the lodge as fast as he could while the other Cliffhangers mingled around the lodge till lights out. Cole went to the dorm and fell into his bed and started to sleep, wondering what it would be like to live with Brian.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry again for not updating sooner. The next chapter will be the last one of Recurrent Past. I am warning you now, I am leaving for Spring Break for about a week, so I won't be able to post for about a week. Please Review. 


	40. The Night Before Break

I know I said this was going to be the last chapter, but I couldn't help but write WAY too much, so I promise the next chapter is the last of Recurrent Past. As most of you wanted, this chapter focuses around ALL of the Cliffhangers. Enjoy and please review!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was about thirty minutes until lights out at Mt. Horizon. Peter, Sophie, Jeff, and Roger were all talking amongst themselves about tomorrow. Peter was making sure that everyone knew what their jobs were for tomorrow, to make sure all of the students got where they needed to be.  
  
Every time that the students went home for break, the staff always had their work cut out for them. Between making sure everyone gets to where they are supposed to be and comforting the students who were having last minute doubts about going home, the staff at Horizon always got everyone where they needed to be.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Scott and Shelby were sitting in two chairs facing the windows, looking out at the clear, starry night. Each of them had their worries about going home. Scott was putting all of his worries out in the open, at least to Shelby. He had not been too vocal during group or to Peter, he opened up to the one he felt he could trust the most, Shelby.  
  
On the other hand, Shelby was not sharing everything with Scott. She really wanted to, but for some reason, she could not bring herself to. She knew in her heart that Scott was the only one at Horizon that she trusted fully, but she didn't know why she couldn't tell him certain things.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Daisy and Ezra were in the cafeteria both talking, one last chance to be alone before they both had to go home tomorrow. Both of them knew that they had a connection between them, a connection that could lead to a relationship of being more than friends. At the same time, they both knew that this connection would remain how it was between the two of them and their relationship would not escalate and more than being friends, for now anyways.  
  
Ezra wouldn't mind having a relationship with Daisy; he felt that both of them were perfect for each other. He usually got frustrated though whenever David would make their twosome into a threesome. Even though deep down he knew that he had no reason to fight with David over Daisy's attention, Ezra could not shake the fact that Daisy was drawn to David more than she was to him.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Katie and Katherine were sitting on the couch talking to each other about different things, mainly about going home. Katherine and Katie had never really talked one on one before, Katie was usually always with Kristen, but all day Kristen had been acting sneaky and secretive and now she was by herself, still writing. Katie decided to give her some space.  
  
Katherine was telling Katie of her biggest fears of the real world after Horizon, such as collage and no Peter and Sophie to help guide the way. Kate was busy telling Katherine about the things that she planned on doing while she was back at home. Before Katie could finish telling Katherine about these things, Katherine started telling Katie the consequences to turning back to her old ways, hoping to keep Katie clean and safe over break.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Juliette and Auggie were nestled by each other in front of the fire place. Juliette was cold, so she wanted to warm up by the fire. Auggie wasn't really cold; he just wanted to be by Juliette before they both left. Juliette was making sure that Auggie would be okay back home, with his brother and his gang.  
  
Auggie was slightly annoyed by Juliette making sure that he would be able to handle himself back home, but at the same time he was happy. He had never really had a 'real' relationship, he had the occasional fling with a girl, but then he always would be with a new one in a matter of weeks. Auggie was also reassuring Jules that her mother was no match for her now, she had tools to use against her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kristen was off by herself, she was in one of the chairs that were in the corner. She was still writing on the same piece of paper that was when Katie was packing. She had succeeded in making Katie think that it was one of Peter's writing assignments, but surprisingly, Kristen had lied to Katie.  
  
What Kristen was writing, she didn't want anyone to know about, especially Katie. She was writing a letter to a certain someone; a letter explaining to someone what she couldn't tell that person face to face.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
David and Cole were the only Cliffhangers that were not in the lodge. Cole was back in the boy's dorm, trying to sleep. He had had a long day, and he was having trouble sleeping because of how nervous he was about going home over break.  
  
David on the other hand was in the cafeteria also writing a letter. He had already agreed that he wasn't going to tell the Cliffhangers about him not coming back to Horizon; if he didn't then Peter or Sophie, or heck, even Cole would tell them when they asked where he was.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"So does anyone have any questions about tomorrow?" Peter asked.  
  
Sophie, Jeff, and Roger all shook their heads no, and listened because they knew Peter was going to tell them something they already knew. They also knew that Peter told them things they already knew because he wanted to make sure that all of the students make it home safely.  
  
"Just remember, there will be students who will have second doubts about going home. Just reassure them it will be alright and tell them that they can call here anytime they need to talk to someone." Peter told then other three.  
  
"You gothca," Roger said, "anything else?"  
  
"Nope I will let you guys get things ready for lights out." Peter said, and with that they said their goodbyes and went about their duties before rounding up the students.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"What's wrong Shel?" Scott asked.  
  
"Nothing, why?" Shelby replied a little alarmed.  
  
"You aren't too talkative. Did I make you mad?" Scott asked.  
  
"No. You have done nothing except be perfect to me. I just," she paused, "I just have some things I am worried about." She told him.  
  
"Like what." Scott asked, trying to help.  
  
"Nothing, forget it." Shelby said, trying to keep her life out of their conversations.  
  
"I thought we were passed this Shel." Scott said as he stood up, "When you decide to trust me, like I have trusted you, let me know. I am going to bed." Scott walked away and went back to the dorms.  
  
"I trust you more than anyone; it's just hard to talk." Shelby said to herself as she watched Scott walk away. She tried hard to fight it, but a single tear managed to fall down Shelby's cheek.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"So how are you and your dad doing?" Ezra asked.  
  
"Let's just say that we are still working out our differences." Daisy explained, trying to avoid a lengthy explanation.  
  
"So then I guess you two won't be back to the 'daddy/daughter' bonding that you used to do." Ezra joked.  
  
"You are a smart one." Daisy replied she and Ezra were close enough, that she let him talk about the relationship she has with her father in a joking tone, anyone else though, she would get mad at them. "What about you, what's your break consist of?"  
  
"Well, I'll be with my mom and chances are she will try to win me over by treating me like a king and bad mouthing my dad." Ezra informed.  
  
"Doesn't sound too bad." Daisy told him.  
  
"You do remember my mother right?" Ezra asked Daisy, "The one who went off on you when we went out to dinner."  
  
Daisy let out a small chuckle and replied, "I remember, but I think your exaggerating a little."  
  
"You wouldn't last a day living with my mom." Ezra told her, "Either of my parents." He added.  
  
They both laughed and continued to talk before they had to go to their dorms. Deep down inside they both were unhappy about being apart during break; not for the same reason Scott and Shelby or Juliette and Auggie were going to be unhappy about being apart on break, but because it was the sarcastic comments and witty humor that they bounced off of each other that made Horizon a better place to them.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Now remember Jules, you don't have to be how your mother wants you to be. You're perfect the way you are." Auggie reassured Juliette.  
  
Juliette blushed a little and replied, "Thanks Augusto. You're perfect to." She grabbed his hand and gave the top of it a kiss. She dint want to get caught by Peter or Sophie for PDA.  
  
"So what do you plan on doing at home?" Juliette asked Auggie, trying to make conversation while she cuddled up to him even more.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." Auggie replied after he thought for a moment.  
  
"Well just think of me and how disappointed I will be if your brother asks you to get back into your old habits." Juliette said sweetly.  
  
"Thanks twig. I will." Auggie reassured.  
  
Juliette noticed Auggie looking at her a little funny and said, "What's up Auggie?"  
  
"Thank you Jules." Auggie said, not bothering to answer her question.  
  
"For what?" Juliette asked in a confused tone of voice.  
  
"Everything." Auggie replied thinking of all the happiness that Juliette had brought to him ever since they had been together and all of the happiness that she would bring to him in the future to come.  
  
Juliette still had no idea what Auggie was talking about so she just smile and gave him a hug.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"You'll be fine Kat." Katie told Katherine.  
  
"I don't know, I mean collage is going to be a scary thing all by itself. Not to mention that I won't have Peter or Sophie or any of you guys near me." Katherine said.  
  
Katie grabbed Katherine's shoulders and said, "Katherine. YOU WILL BE GREAT! You will always have a family here that is supporting you."  
  
Katherine laughed a little and said, "Thanks Katie. I needed that. Enough about my problems, what about you? What do you have planned for break?"  
  
"Hangin' out with my old friends that I left behind." Katie said with a big smile.  
  
"The same friends who led you to do the same things that landed you here in the first place?" Katherine asked, her motherly side showing, even though she already knew what the answer was going to be.  
  
"Maybe. Why?" Katie asked furrowing her eyebrows, not liking where Katherine was going with this.  
  
"Peter is gonna find out somehow that you went back to drugs and alcohol when you went home. He is either gonna talk to your parents or he will notice that you are going through minor withdrawals from the things you took. Either way, his punishment is not going to be pretty." Katherine warned.  
  
Katie frowned and said, "You think so?"  
  
"Yeah, it's happened to some kids before." Katherine informed.  
  
"You know what would I do without you to look out for me?" Katie joked.  
  
"Get your butt in trouble that's what." Katherine joked back.  
  
Both Katie and Katherine thought as they were laughing about what they had missed out on by not talking to one another. As they continued to talk they both knew, that they had each made an old bond even stronger than it was before.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kristen looked up from the letter she was writing and looked around the lodge at her fellow Cliffhangers and the various other students that were talking to each other.  
  
Kristen let out a small sigh and went back to writing her letter. With each word she wrote she kept feeling more and more nervous about giving the letter to the person she was going to give it to.  
  
She shifted positions in the chair and continued to write. Sophie noticed Kristen sitting by herself in the corner and walked over to her.  
  
"Whatcha got there?" Sophie asked, seeing if Kristen wanted some company.  
  
Surprised, Kristen looked up and shut her notebook. She said, "Uh, it's just a letter I'm writing."  
  
"Oh," Sophie said, "whose it to?"  
  
"I'd rather not say. If that's okay." Kristen replied.  
  
"Sure that's fine," Sophie replied, noticing that Kristen would like to be left alone now, "I will let you get back to writing."  
  
"Thanks. Bye." Kristen said, and waited until Sophie was gone to start writing again.  
  
"Lights out in about ten just to let you know. So back to the dorm in five." Sophie reminded.  
  
"Okay." Kristen said as she watched Sophie walk away.  
  
Kristen reopened the notebook and continued to write.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
David sat in the boy's dorm. It was all dark, except for his light on his desk. David was dressed for bed; he was just sitting on his bed, also writing a letter.  
  
Cole was asleep and seemed to be out like a light, so David didn't have to worry about being interrupted.  
  
David looked at the clock that was on his bed, and realized he had about five minutes until the rest of the guys would come back and get ready for lights out. His plan was to act asleep when he heard everyone coming so he wouldn't have to answer any of their questions about where he was and why he was acting weird.  
  
As David wrote down his final thoughts, he finally realized that he would not be coming back to Horizon. He knew his dad would never choose Horizon over a military school, even in Peter got on his hands and knees and begged the General to let David stay at Horizon instead of shipping him off to the new military school.  
  
David realized that he would no longer have Ezra to pick on, or Daisy to try to woo with his charm. He would no longer have Shelby to threaten to hurt him or Scott to back her up. He wouldn't have Katherine to keep the others from killing him. He wouldn't have Auggie sticking up for Juliette, or Juliette to make fun of. He wouldn't have Cole to fight with or Kristen and Katie to make fun of.  
  
The worst of it all is that he wouldn't have Peter and Sophie to put up with his crap and still try to help him. He was leaving a lot of good things and a lot of good people behind and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He wrote the final sentence on the paper then shut his notebook. David turned off the light on his desk, laid down and started crying silently to himself, thinking of how much he was going to miss Horizon.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It was finally the time for the students go get back to their dorms for one last night of sleep before they all went home.  
  
Peter, Sophie, Roger, and Jeff all made their way around the campus telling the students to go to their dorms and get ready for bed.  
  
Slowly the students got up from their seats and made their way back to their dorms; only to wake up the next morning to leave their fellow students.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Will Scott and Shelby make up before they leave? Will Kristen reveal who her letter is to? Will David fall to the pressure of his secret and tell the Cliffhangers? You will find all this out in the next chapter (which will be the last, I PROMISE this time)...maybe you will find all of this out...  
  
Please review; hope the Cliffhangers didn't make you too mad. 


	41. Going Home Pt 1

I am SO sorry for such the long wait. There are more chapters to come. Please review.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Finally, the big morning had come. There were some students who made sure that they were up extra early so they didn't have to wait for a chance in the shower. There were other students who tried as hard as they could to stay in bed the longest, not wanting to get up and face their parents. And then there were the ones who treated today like any other day.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Roger came into the boy's dorm about a half an hour earlier than on normal school days.  
  
"All right guys wake up." Roger boomed, clapping his hands to try to get the guys up.  
  
There were groggy moans of tiredness as he went by each bed and smacked each of the occupant's legs. Slowly everyone got up one by one.  
  
"Where's David?" Auggie asked as he let out a yawn, noticing that his bed was made and all of his clothes and suitcases were gone.  
  
"He should be leaving about now. He was the earliest to leave." Roger informed.  
  
When Cole heard this, he quickly sat up and ran out of the dorm. Everyone looked at each other, all didn't think much of it, they slowly continued to get up and get in the shower.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Cole came to the door of Peter's office in a light jog. He stopped before entering because he heard that Peter was in the middle of a conversation, most likely with a student's parents. Cole had to talk to Peter about David so he just sat in the chairs out by the front desk and waited for Peter.  
  
.....................................................  
  
All the girls except for Katie were all up and ready to go. Katie was the last one to get out of bed and in the shower. Kate was neither excited nor disappointed to go home; she was the only one out of the Cliffhangers that felt this way though. The only downside to her about going home was that she didn't want to see her parents. She still hasn't forgiven them for sending her here.  
  
She slowly got into the shower and got ready to greet her parents.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Shelby rushed to the boy's dorm hoping to catch Scott and try to apologize for last night. When she entered her heart sank to find Scott's bed made and his bags gone.  
  
She walked over to his bed and noticed something on his pillow. It was an envelope with her name on it. She picked it up and tore it open.  
  
Her chest filled with pain when she saw the contents. There was a picture of the two of them laughing together with arms around each other. Also in the envelope, was a small piece of paper with "Are we gonna be this again?" written on it.  
  
She looked around for anyone who was still in the dorm, anyone who could tell her if Scott had left or not. She turned around and saw Ezra come in.  
  
"Ezra! Did Scott already leave?" Shelby asked nervously as she grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah he did Shel. Why, I thought you would have already said goodbye earlier this morning?" Ezra asked.  
  
Shelby didn't reply, she just walked out of the dorm with tears in her eyes and her heart hurting.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Peter led two parents out of his office and when he noticed Cole sitting outside of his office he told them, "If you just want to go back to the front desk, Sophie will take you to Mark and I will be with you in a second."  
  
The two parents smiled, nodded, and thanked Peter then headed out to the front desk.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Peter asked Cole, noticing he hadn't gotten out of the shorts and tee-shirt he went to sleep in last night.  
  
"Did David leave already or is he around campus somewhere with his parents?" Cole asked eagerly.  
  
"I'm afraid he left already Cole. I'm sorry." Peter replied, knowing that's not what Cole wanted to hear.  
  
Cole's heart sank, "Okay, oh well. I better go finish getting ready." Cole said turning around and starting to walk away and trying not to let Peter pick up on his disappointment.  
  
"He did want me to give you this though." Peter said as he went back into his office and came back out with an envelope in his hand.  
  
Cole walked back to Peter and grabbed the envelope. He though of opening it right there, but decided to do it alone.  
  
With the letter in hand, Cole started to walk back out towards the front desk so he could get ready for Brian's arrival.  
  
"He also wanted me to tell you 'thanks'." Peter called out.  
  
Cole stopped walking and let Peter's words sink in, and then he continued walking.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Katherine had a duffel bag with her clothes in her left hand and a smaller bag in her right. Sophie was on her right side, leading her towards her parents who were headed towards her, talking to Peter.  
  
When Kat saw her parents, she met eyes with her parents and smiled big. As Peter continued talking, he led them towards Katherine.  
  
"Do you have anything you want to talk about before you leave?" Sophie asked Katherine as the two continued walking towards her parents, wanting to make sure Katherine could make the best out of her break.  
  
"Nope, I am feeling good." Katherine told her.  
  
All five of them finally came together; Katherine dropped her bags and gave her mom a hug while her dad finished shaking Peter's hand.  
  
"I was just telling your parents about all the trouble you've been getting into." Peter joked.  
  
Katherine laughed a little and then said her goodbyes to Peter and Sophie and gave them both a hug. Her dad picked up her duffel bag and she picked up her small bag. Her mom had her arm around Katherine and they all walked away.  
  
Kristen sat at one of the picnic tables waiting for her dad to come. Kristen's bags were on the ground beside her. Katie came up and sat at the table beside her.  
  
.....................................................  
  
"Where have you been? I was looking you when Juliette told me that you had to go to the boy's dorm." Katie asked.  
  
"Oh, I had to drop off something." Kristen explained.  
  
"Oh yeah? What did you drop off?" Katie asked suspiciously.  
  
"None of your business." Kristen replied, trying to put on a joking face by sticking out her tongue.  
  
"What's wrong? You look really pale." Katie asked Kristin.  
  
"Uh, nothing," Kristen said. Katie's question had brought her mind back to the conversation; it had briefly drifted off, "Just not too excited to go home."  
  
"Why? I am looking forward to "using" again." Katie whispered, making sure there were not adults around to hear her.  
  
"Sure, that's a plus and probably what I'm gonna do, but I just don't want to go to my house." Kristen told her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Katie asked with concern.  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Kristen told Katie, wanting her to back off.  
  
"It obviously is something, you are worried and it shows," Katie replied, trying to get Kristen to tell her secret, "You can tell me I swear I won't tell anyone. And if you want I will tell you my secret."  
  
Kristen hesitated for a second before she finally said, "Katie, you have to swear that you won't tell ANYONE, not even Peter. Okay, I am hoping to keep this out of group for as long as I can?"  
  
"I swear." Katie quickly said.  
  
"Okay, I first started to use drugs in order to not be able to feel pain." Kristen started off.  
  
"What do ya mean 'pain'?" Katie asked confused.  
  
"The kinda pain my Dad gives me when he hits me." Kristen told as she looked down at the ground with embarrassment, not knowing what Katie would think.  
  
"Oh god Kristen, why haven't you told anyone?" Katie asked as she stood up and moved to the other side of the table and sitting next to Kristen.  
  
"I dunno. I don't want to tell and then have Peter say that it will be all right, but in some way have things fall through and then my dad will take me out of here and do god knows what to me." Kristen explained all in one breath, trying not to cry.  
  
"Kristen, you have to tell Peter, you can't go home for two whole weeks." Katie told her as she embraced Kristen in a reassuring hug.  
  
"No!" Kristen exclaimed as she jerked away from Katie's hug, "you swore that you wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"I know, but-" Katie started, but was cut off by Kristen.  
  
"Katie, you can't tell. I will be fine at home. My dad works during the day and during that time I will be able to score enough drugs to get high so I won't be able to feel his blows at night." Kristen said.  
  
"But-" Katie tried to get a word in.  
  
"No buts, you swore, are you gonna stick by it?" Kristen asked.  
  
"Yeah I will, even though I don't like it I won't say a word. Am I the only one who knows?" Katie told her.  
  
"No, Scott, Shelby, Cole, and Peter know. Peter tried to do this whole "Mini-support group thing" for those who have been abused." Kristen informed. (Recurrent Past Chapter 20)  
  
"Peter knows and he is letting you go home with your dad?" Katie asked in belief.  
  
"Well, I kinda lied to Peter. I told him my step-dad beat me. So now I am not allowed contact with my step-dad or mom, which is good with me because my mom and I hate each other."  
  
"So what landed you here?" Kristen asked Katie, hoping to change the subject.  
  
"I brought a knife to school in hopes of going after this bitch I knew." Katie bluntly said.  
  
"Really why?" Kristen asked.  
  
"I had a friend who was close to me, but then one day, she did some stuff to screw me over and stab me in the back, and turns out this girl I was going to stab was the one who turned my friend on me, " Katie explained, "plus my parents found out that I had started using drugs."  
  
"You don't seem to have a problem sharing the reason why you are here, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you share this in group?" Kristen asked.  
  
"I don't want people to think I am some sorta psychopathic freak who will go after them with a knife if they get on my bad side." Katie replied.  
  
"I won't say anything." Kristen assured.  
  
"I know." Katie replied.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Kristen said.  
  
Katie looked in the same direction Kristen's eyes were fixed on and saw a man along side Peter coming towards the two of them. The man brought his hand into the air and waved at Kristen, giving off the "good parent" vibe.  
  
Kristen waved back not wanting to get on his bad side already. Katie and Kristen got up and gave each other a hug to say goodbye, while they were hugging Kristen whispered something in Katie's ear.  
  
"I am glad that when we both ran away from home, we met each other."( NEWCOMER Chapter 4)  
  
"Me too. Good luck I will see you in two weeks." Katie replied.  
  
Katie walked away as Peter and Kristen's dad walked up.  
  
"Hey kiddo. You are looking great. Are you ready to go?" Kristen's dad asked his daughter.  
  
"Yeah, can I say goodbye to Peter?" Kristen asked, hoping her dad wouldn't make up some excuse saying they had to get going.  
  
"Sure." Kristen's dad replied.  
  
Kristen and Peter stepped away and Peter gave Kristen some encouraging words. Kristen grabbed her bags, and she and her dad walked off.  
  
...................................................  
  
Once again, sorry for such the long wait. I am not sure how soon I will get the next chapter up, because I have to work a lot. I will try to make it soon though. Please Review. 


	42. Going Home Pt 2

Sorry for the wait. This chapter took a little time. Please review. Enjoy!  
  
.....................................................  
  
Shelby still had an hour or two before her mom would come and pick her up. She walked around the campus, trying to find something that would get her mind out of the sad state that it was in. She had been around the campus and she finally came to the docks where she noticed that there was no one there.  
  
'Why would anyone be here, they are all waiting for their parents. Duh Shelby.' She thought.  
  
Shelby walked down the dock and over to the bench that was furthest towards the lake and farthest from the land, she figured that the farther away from people she was the better, all she wanted to do was think and sulk.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Juliette stood next to Peter on the steps of the front lodge; they were waiting for Juliette's mother to pick her up.  
  
"So are you nervous Jules?" Peter asked, knowing that Juliette probably wouldn't tell if she had any worries.  
  
"Nope," Juliette replied in a perky tone, perkier than usual, "you and Sophie have taught me to use the tools that I have learned here."  
  
Peter, who picked up that Juliette was more perky than usual, and knew that she was hiding her nervousness, told her "You can call anytime you want to."  
  
Before Juliette could reply the two turned their attention towards the crunching of the gravel and looked at the clean, expensive looking car that was pulling up to the administration building.  
  
A sophisticated looking woman stepped out of the passenger side and smoothed out her business skirt and looked at her daughter. Juliette picked up her bag and walked down the steps to greet her mother. Peter waited a second and then followed Juliette; he wanted the two to say hello without feeling Peter was on their backs.  
  
"Hello mother." Juliette said with a smile as she set her bag down to hug her mother.  
  
"Hello Juliette." Said her mother with a smile; most likely a fake one.  
  
The two of them hugged and as they did Juliette's mother whispered "Have you been watching you weight?"  
  
"Yes mother." Juliette replied, and then she pulled away.  
  
"Alright let's get going honey; we don't want to keep Hal waiting." Juliette's mother replied. "Can I say goodbye to Peter?" Juliette asked, in a whiney tone.  
  
"Make it quick, I'll be in the car." Her mother replied, and then walked back to the car.  
  
Juliette made her way to Peter who stayed back a little from Juliette and her mother. Peter walked towards Juliette to meet her.  
  
"I will see you in two weeks." Peter said as he opened his arms to give Juliette a hug.  
  
Juliette opened her arms and gave Peter a hug, while they were hugging, Peter whispered, "What have you learned?"  
  
The two pulled away and Juliette replied, "To not let my mother get inside of my head and to use words and not negative actions to express myself."  
  
"You'll be fine." Peter said as he gave her a pat on the back.  
  
Juliette bent down and grabbed her bag and said goodbye to Peter and walked to the car, feeling a little more confident than before about going home.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Daisy was sitting at one of the picnic tables reading a book, but stopped when she heard someone walking up to her. She looked up and saw Ezra approaching her.  
  
"Hey Dais, want some company?" Ezra asked, not sure what her response would be, the two of them had never really talked one on one.  
  
Daisy thought a moment, and not wanting to come off as cruel, she raised her shoulders, giving off the 'it doesn't matter to me' vibe and motioned him to sit.  
  
"Looking forward to going home?" Ezra asked as he sat down on the bench, not realizing his mistake until the words were out of his mouth.  
  
"Dad's in rehab still remember?" Daisy said as she continued reading.  
  
"I'm really sorry Dais, I forgot." Ezra apologized.  
  
Daisy smiled, looked up from her book and said, "it's okay Ezra, I'm not crying over it," she closed her book and added, "besides according to Peter this will be a good chance for Auggie and me to 'become closer friends.'"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ezra asked confusingly.  
  
"I guess Auggie's parents called the other night and said that Auggie wouldn't be able to come home this break." Daisy explained. "Why?" Ezra asked, as he took a quick look around to see if his mother was here yet.  
  
"Not sure, but I'm sure that these next two weeks here at good ol' Horizon, with the other twenty-fiveish students who aren't going home, will give me enough time to find out." Daisy replied with a little sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Ezra and Daisy continued talking for another ten minutes or so until Ezra saw Sophie coming towards him and Daisy with his mother right behind her. When Ezra made eye contact with his mom, a big smile came over her face and she waved energetically.  
  
Daisy noticed Ezra giving a wave to someone and when she turned to see who it was, she shut her book.  
  
Daisy stood up and started to walk away when Ezra asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"If I recall right your mom isn't too fond of me remember?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Don't worry about her, stay." Ezra told her.  
  
"I don't want to start things off on the bad foot with you and your mom," Daisy replied, happy that he was sticking up for her.  
  
"But-" Ezra started, but was cut off.  
  
"Don't worry bout' it. Have a good break and don't let your mom push you to the point of doing something that will make me mad at you." Daisy warned, raising her eyebrows, and bringing up Ezra's suicide attempt last time his parents came.  
  
Daisy turned and walked away leaving Ezra thinking about how great of a friend he had.  
  
"Hi Ezzy honey." Ezra's mother said as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly.  
  
"Hi mom." Ezra replied, bringing his arms up to return the hug.  
  
"You are looking great." Ezra's mom complimented.  
  
"Thanks," Ezra said with a little blush, "ready to go?"  
  
"Of course sweetie," Said the proud mother.  
  
Ezra walked over to Sophie and said goodbye to her, then he picked up his bag, and followed his mother.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Roger walked into the lodge to find Auggie sitting in a chair, drawing in his black book. Roger noticed the look of anger on his face, so he decided to go and find out if he could help cheer Auggie up.  
  
"What's up man?" Roger asked, noticing Auggie's drawing which looked a little angry.  
  
"Nothing," Auggie replied coldly.  
  
"You sure? I am here if you wanna talk." Roger reassured.  
  
"Listen man, just drop it." Auggie exclaimed angrily as he stood up.  
  
Roger put his arms up in a defensive position, letting Auggie know that he was backing off. He didnt want to upset Auggie anymore than he already was. Auggie closed his book and stormed off.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Auggie walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the nearest empty table. He was mad that he wasn't able to go home, and he didn't feel like talking to anyone about it. He just re-opened his book and continued his drawing.  
  
After a few minutes he felt the chair across him being pulled out and someone sat down. He was about to go off, until he looked up and saw Daisy sitting across from him.  
  
"What do you want?" Auggie asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh not much, just wanting to catch up Auggie buddy." Daisy replied with sarcasm.  
  
"Don't you have to get ready to go home?" Auggie shot back, going back to his drawing.  
  
"My dad is still in rehab so that means I'm stuck here." Daisy shot back.  
  
Auggie paused for a second realizing what he had just inconsiderately said and told Daisy, "I'm sorry Dais, I really wasn't thinking. I forgot."  
  
"Don't worry, your not the only one," Daisy replied, "I was about to ask you the same question."  
  
"I'm stuck here too." Auggie simply said.  
  
"Well I'm guessing your parents aren't in rehab, so what's your excuse?" Daisy asked hoping to find out why he wasn't going home.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Auggie replied, starting to go back to his drawing.  
  
"Oh come on Auggie, we have two weeks, I'm going to find out eventually." Daisy said, pushing Auggie.  
  
"My parents called and said that I couldn't come home because my brother was causing trouble." Auggie told her, knowing that he had lost this argument.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry Auggie." Daisy told him, "I guess if you look at it they are just looking out for you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but when it comes down to it I am stuck here." Auggie said as he let out a sigh.  
  
"Well sorry that being in my company without Juliette is so bad." Daisy jokingly said.  
  
"It's not that Daisy," Auggie started.  
  
"I know, I am just joking with you. If we are together for two weeks you have to lighten up." Daisy replied.  
  
Auggie let out a chuckle and said, "Okay okay."  
  
The two of them continued to talk and start to 'bond' as Peter wanted them to.  
  
.....................................................  
  
As the time drew closer for Cole to leave to go home with Brian, he found himself growing more and more nervous. He was walking around trying to clear the thoughts that were racing through his mind.  
  
Not sure how, Cole managed to find himself all the way by the docks. He looked around and to his surprise he saw Shelby sitting with her back to him all the way at the end of the dock.  
  
Cole walked over to Shelby, thinking that she looked like she wanted to talk to someone, or if she didn't want to talk, he could sure use someone to talk to.  
  
Cole slowly walked up behind Shelby and placed his hand on her shoulder and said "hey there."  
  
Shelby jumped and turned around, flustered she said "Jeeze, don't do that."  
  
"Sorry, thought you heard me." Cole said, and when he noticed her tear streaked face, he asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Shelby noticed that Cole saw that she was crying so she wiped her face and said "yeah. What are you doing here?" "Came to think," Cole simply said, "you?"  
  
"Came to think." Shelby replied as she scooted over on the bench, inviting Cole to join her.  
  
"So, why you hiding out here? I figured you would be anxious to see your sister." Cole said.  
  
"Yeah well, I needed to think about things that are going on here before I can deal with the things that are going on at home." Shelby plainly stated.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Cole offered.  
  
"If I wanted to talk about it, my lips would be moving." Shelby spat out.  
  
"Okay, I get it." Cole said.  
  
"So why are you here anyway?" Shelby asked.  
  
"I have my anxieties about going home myself." Cole replied.  
  
"From what I here you are going home with a cop right?" Shelby asked, brushing the hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, see why I am nervous?" Cole replied.  
  
"Yeah," Shelby said.  
  
"And from what I here you and Scott didn't say goodbye to each other before he left." Cole said.  
  
"How did you-" Shelby started to ask when she was cut off by Cole.  
  
"Ezra, but that's not the point. I know this isn't any of my business, but what happened between you two? I thought you guys were back on track to being the couple you were before." Cole said.  
  
"That's the problem the old couple we were is the one where he always wanted to talk." Shelby replied.  
  
"I don't get it." Cole stated.  
  
"He wants to know why I have been distant lately, and I am not ready to tell him. I mean I have told him about my past and we finally made amends with that, but does he have to know every single thing that I am going through?" Shelby asked.  
  
"He just cares about you Shel." Cole said.  
  
"I know, but he needs to know that I have Peter and Sophie to talk to about my problems. I don't need to cramp his style with problems that I can get help with from the people that are here to help me." Shelby told Cole.  
  
"Maybe you should tell him how you feel when he gets back, I am sure he will understand." Cole reassured.  
  
Not wanting to admit that Cole was possibly right about this situation, she just decided not to say anything at all.  
  
Cole looked at his watch and said, "I have to go now, according to Peter, Brian should be here soon."  
  
Cole stood up and started to walk away, but turned around and said "Hope you have a good visit home."  
  
As Cole continued walking Shelby called out, "Don't worry, you're tough, you can handle living with a cop."  
  
Cole turned around and smiled, then headed to the dorms to get his bags.  
  
.....................................................  
  
I hope you enjoyed, reviews are always appreciated. The next chapter will be the last.  
  
Katie, Cole, Shelby 


	43. Going Home Pt 3

This is it, the last chapter. Don't worry; I will tie up all of the loose ends that I have left open in these last chapters in the next story. Please review well on this last chapter. Look soon for the next story.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Katie found herself sitting on the front steps of the administration building awaiting the arrival of her "dear parents."  
  
Katie's father had no longer talked to his daughter. Ever since he started to notice that his once little angel started turning into the unique person that she was now. He never came out and said it to Katie, but she knew that she was considered and embarrassment to him and the family.  
  
Katie's mother on the other hand had also knew that she had lost her precious little girl. But unlike Katie's father, Katie's mother still tried to re-kindle the relationship that she once had with her daughter. Deep down, Katie's mother knew that she would never have the relationship that they once had.  
  
While Katie sat on the steps waiting for her parents she thought of her plans for what she was going to do when she got home. She knew that spending as little time at her house was a definite. Katie's thoughts were interrupted by the creak of wood and the shadow that appeared above her.  
  
"Hey kiddo. What's on your mind?" Peter asked as he bent down and took a seat next to Katie.  
  
"Oh you know the same thing every other student thinks about at this time. What exciting things to do when I get home, spending quality time with mommy and daddy." Katie said in a partially sarcastic tone.  
  
"Katie." Peter said to get her attention and know that he was going to tell her something serious.  
  
"Yeah?" Katie replied.  
  
"I have an assignment for you while you are on break," Peter told her.  
  
"Are you serious?" Katie asked, "I thought the whole point of break was to get away from school and assignments."  
  
"This isn't a school assignment. This is a personal assignment." Peter informed, waiting for a moan or a whine from Katie.  
  
"And what assignment would that be?" Katie asked curiously.  
  
"I want you to establish communication with your father and I want you to start talking to your mom more." Peter told her.  
  
Katie turned her head and gave Peter a look with a mixture of 'do I have to' and 'how do you know I have trouble communicating with my parents'  
  
Peter read the two expressions on her face and said, "Katie I have read your file and talked to your mother. I know that you have some serious anger towards your parents ever since your incident."  
  
Katie turned and looked forward again and replied, "If you read my file and talked to my mom then you would know that my dad hates me. I never became the perfect girl he wanted me to be."  
  
"Your right. You became a unique girl and you have grown and shown that uniqueness since you have been here," Peter told her, "but you can't go on hating your parents forever. That's why I want you to try to re-establish a relationship with them."  
  
Before Katie could object Peter added, "And I will be talking to your mom when you return so don't think you can get out of it."  
  
The two of them were brought out of their conversation by the crunch of gravel that was underneath familiar oncoming car that was owned by Katie's parents.  
  
"You ready?" Peter asked the nervous girl.  
  
"Whatever." Katie said in a calm tone as she let out a sigh as she stood up, she tried her best to hide her nervousness.  
  
Katie's mom is the only one that got out of the car. She quickly walked over to her daughter and said "Hello Katie. How are you?" She didn't want to come on too strong so she tried to suppress her excitement.  
  
Katie forced a smile and replied, "Hi mom."  
  
"How about a hug?" Katie's mom asked as she opened her arm.  
  
Katie remembered what Peter had said and set down her bag and engaged in a hug with her mother. It was obvious that her mother was squeezing tighter than her daughter.  
  
When the two came out of the hug, Katie's mom couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She said, "Let me put your bags in the car and you can say goodbye to Mr. Scarbrow."  
  
Katie turned around and walked to Peter who was standing a few feet away so Katie could interact with her mom.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Katie said sarcastically.  
  
"You'll be fine." Peter reassured.  
  
"Well, I guess I will see you in two weeks." Katie said and started to walk away.  
  
As Katie walked away, Peter called out and said, "Katie," when she turned around he added, "that hug meant more than you know to your mother."  
  
Katie looked at her mother who was back in the car and blushed a little. As she got to the car, Peter started to walk away when he heard Katie open the door and say, "Hello dad."  
  
When Peter heard this he knew that deep down, Katie did actually want the relationship that she had with her parents.  
  
.....................................................  
  
"So how is the relationship with you and your sister?" Daisy asked Shelby as the two were waiting for Shelby's mom to come. Daisy knew that Shelby was having trouble with Scott and it hurt her feelings that Shelby didn't share her problems with her like she used to.  
  
The two of them were sitting next to each other on the seat of one of the picnic tables.  
  
"Even though she never comes out and says it, I know she still has anger towards me for leaving her with 'him'" Shelby replied.  
  
"So it should make for a..." Daisy thought for a moment and said, "What's the word?"  
  
"Eventful?" Shelby filled in the blank for her friend.  
  
"That's it," Daisy said, slapping her knee trying to get a smile out of Shelby, "an eventful trip."  
  
"To say the least." Shelby replied.  
  
"You know, I know that I'm not Peter, or Sophie, or even Scott, but you can always call me here. I've been a good listener in the past." Daisy told her, bringing up the fact that they haven't been as close as they had been in the past.  
  
Shelby looked at Daisy and put her arm around Daisy and hugged her. Shelby was mad at her for making Daisy feel the way she did.  
  
"I know that Dais. You have always been there for me. I didn't have to justify my past to you or explain my reasons behind my actions. You always accepted me for who I am. You are my best friend." Shelby reassured.  
  
"So, I'm sorry that you have to stay here for the entire break." Shelby said to Daisy, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think it will be as bad as everyone is thinking it will be." Daisy replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Well I started talking to Auggie, who is also staying here, and I think he and I will have a good time." Daisy said.  
  
Shelby had a sarcastic comment or two that she would have liked to say, but she didn't want to upset Daisy right before the two parted for two weeks.  
  
"What are you gonna do here?" Shelby curiously asked.  
  
"Haven't got a clue," Daisy replied, "but I bet it will be an experience for me to grow."  
  
The two of them let out small laughs at Daisy's Peter impersonation.  
  
At that moment, Shelby caught sight of her mother walking down the path from the administration building. She was accompanied by Sophie.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." Shelby said as she stood up.  
  
Daisy stood up and placed her arms around Shelby for one last goodbye hug.  
  
"You'll be fine. Good luck, and remember I'm only a phone call away." Daisy reassured.  
  
"Thanks Dais." Shelby said as she returned the hug.  
  
Daisy waved and walked away. Shelby brushed her pants off and waited for Sophie and her mother to get closer.  
  
When Shelby and her mother made eye contact while she was still approaching her daughter Shelby waved, not wanting to give her mother a bad vibe to start off her break.  
  
"Hey mom." Shelby said once her mom and Sophie reached the picnic table.  
  
"Hey baby." Shelby's mom replied as she went to give her daughter a hug.  
  
Shelby embraced the hug and squeezed back.  
  
"Where's Jess?" Shelby asked as the two pulled away from their hug, worried that her sister didn't come because of her anger.  
  
"She had school today. If we get going, we can be home by the time she gets home from school." Her mother replied.  
  
"Okay, can I say goodbye first?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Sure honey, I'll wait over there." Her mother replied, motioning a distance a few feet away giving her daughter some privacy to say goodbye.  
  
Once Shelby's mother walked away Sophie asked, "So are you ready?"  
  
"I think I am. I mean now that Walt is in jail, I can get back to having a relationship with my sister and mom." Shelby replied.  
  
"I think you will be just fine." Sophie reassured.  
  
A small smile came across Shelby's face and she said "Thanks."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence and awkwardness between the two of them until Shelby said, "So is this where we hug?"  
  
Sophie let out a small chuckle and opened her arms. Shelby also opened her arms and the two of them got a goodbye hug.  
  
Shelby walked away and as she was doing so she turned around and called out, "Tell Peter I said goodbye."  
  
Sophie nodded and watched Shelby and her mother walk away towards their car.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Besides Auggie and Daisy, Cole was the last Cliffhanger at Horizon. He took a last glance at the empty dorm. He made sure that he wasn't forgetting anything. He knew he would be coming back in only two weeks, but he was still very nervous.  
  
Once he was sure he had everything, he picked up his duffle bag and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. He walked down the stairs of his dorm and put on his jacket, it had started to drizzle rain, and become a little cold. He zipped up his jacket and headed to the picnic tables.  
  
He sat down on one of the benches and took a look around and noticed that the campus was becoming pretty scarce. There were a few parents walking around, trying to find their children, and a few students who were like Cole, and waiting for their parents.  
  
Cole was having trouble staying still, he was nervous and anxious. He still had his doubts and worries about staying with Brian. He and Peter had been talking ever since Brian came to visit Cole and break the news, and Peter had done his best to get the worries out of Cole, but Cole still had them.  
  
As Cole was waiting, he remembered the letter that Peter had given him from David that he was too upset to read earlier.  
  
He bent over and unzipped his duffle bag. He searched for the letter that he threw in there earlier when he was finishing his packing.  
  
"Finally." Cole said under his breath when he pulled out the letter.  
  
He looked around to make sure no one was coming, and then he ripped open the envelope and started reading the semi-sloppy written letter.  
  
Cole,  
  
By the time you read this I will already be gone, which is the way I wanted it to be. Since I won't be coming back to 'Screwed-Up High,' I just wanted to say thanks for not telling all of the other suckers about me not coming back. I figured I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of having the best break ever by knowing I wasn't coming back.  
  
Cole paused for a moment and looked around; it was now getting harder to read the letter because of how he was feeling.  
  
I was trying to think of the positives of me being gone and only one came to mind. At least you won't get your butt kicked like every time that we fought. I know you are tough and that's why I know you will be fine here at Horizon. Thanks again for being my friend and staying true to your word in the last couple days of my stay at Horizon. I hope to keep in touch with you and Peter and Sophie and maybe even the others someway. Have a nice break and goodbye.  
  
David  
  
Cole re-folded the letter and as he was putting it back into his duffle bag he noticed another envelope. He put David's letter in his bag and brought out the other envelope. Cole was about to read that letter too, but he noticed Peter coming towards him with Brian at his side.  
  
Cole put the letter back in his bag for later and looked up at the two men who were approaching him; he noticed that they were talking.  
  
.....................................................  
  
"You should know that he still has his concerns and worries about staying with you. I have tried talking him out of these fears, but I am worried that he is going to fall into his old ways so he has a comfort zone." Peter told Brian as the two of them walked to Cole.  
  
"He's not the only one who is worried. And I can assure you I will be there for him to make sure he won't fall back into his old habits." Brian assured as the two walked along the path towards Cole.  
  
"It's not going to be easy. He is going to put of his tough guy attitude because it is his defense." Peter informed.  
  
As the two got closer to Cole, Brian said, "I have seen and dealt with his attitude before when he had run-ins with the law. I must say Peter, Cole has changed a lot from the first time I met him, and I am guessing you are the one responsible for that."  
  
Peter chuckled a little at the comment and then replied, "Thank you Mr. Nicholson, but Cole has done a lot himself to make him the way he is today."  
  
Cole stood up from the bench as Peter and Brian approached him and let out a sigh that he had been holding in.  
  
"Hey Cole." Brian said once the two of them came face to face.  
  
"Hey Brian." Cole replied, feeling a little awkward.  
  
Peter noticed the awkwardness between Brian and Cole so he spoke up and said, "You ready to go Cole?"  
  
"Uh yeah." Cole said still feeling nervous.  
  
"I will go wait over there so you can say goodbye to Peter." Brian told Cole.  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Cole replied, and then watched Brian walk away.  
  
"Finally, a break from this place." Cole said to Peter as he looked around, trying to cover up his nervousness.  
  
"You worried?" Peter asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Nah, I will be okay. I have friends back home who I am looking forward to seeing." Cole replied.  
  
"Excuse me?" Peter asked.  
  
"Believe it or not, I had friends who weren't about drugs and alcohol." Cole informed.  
  
"Okay. Remember you can always call if you are feeling overwhelmed." Peter reassured.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Cole said trying not to sound like he wouldn't need to.  
  
After a minute, Cole said, "Well, I'm off."  
  
"Okay. Have a good time and be safe." Peter said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Cole replied.  
  
Peter rapped his arms around Cole to give him a sense of assurance. He knew that it would help Cole. Cole brought his arms up and lightly hugged back. When the two stepped back, Cole picked up his bag and started to walk away.  
  
"You'll be fine." Peter said loud enough for Cole to turn around and acknowledge.  
  
Cole walked over to Brian, the two exchanged a few words, and then the two of them walked towards Brian's truck.  
  
Peter looked around at the semi-bare campus. All of the Cliffhangers that were going home were now sent off. He knew that all of them had challenges to face on their visit home. He also knew that some of them would come back to Horizon in two weeks with their challenges overcome, but on the other hand, some would come back with even more challenges.  
  
Whatever happened to the Cliffhangers, and all of the rest of the students, while they were on break, he would be there for them when they returned.  
  
The End .....................................................  
  
Well, that's it, the end of Recurrent Past. I hope all of you have enjoyed it. Don't worry, I know I left a lot of loose ends open, but I plan to tie them up in the start of my next story. I have already been writing down ideas for it, so look for it soon. Thanks again for all of the reviews. 


End file.
